Second Chances
by Krys Yuy
Summary: AU. SMNaruto. A daughter of Konoha, she comes from a dark and clouded future where chaos rules. But if she couldn’t even save her own world, how is she expected to save theirs? [UsagixGaara, NarutoxSakura]
1. Prologue: Dark Future

**Second Chances**

Author: Krys Yuy

Summary: Alternate Universe. A daughter of Konoha, she comes from a dark and clouded future where chaos rules. But if she couldn't even save her own world, how is she expected to save theirs?

Pairings: UsagixGaara, NarutoxSakura (More later!)

Warnings: Possible swearing, violence, possible OOCness, and definite spoilers for Naruto (anime/manga) all the way up to the most current chapters.

Rating: PG-13

Notes: This is going to be one weird story. Expect a lot of action, too. The romance won't be played out until much later, so I kinda juice it out in the prologue. Basically, in this story, Usagi's universe is the Naruto world where she and the other Sailor Moon characters exist. But in the prologue, everything in her world is destroyed, and the crystal transports her to another Naruto world (the one we know from the manga and anime), one where she doesn't exist. So it's almost, but not quite, like every other time travel story out there.

Archive/Distribution: Fanfiction-Net, otherwise ask first.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters used.

"_I never go back on my word. That's my way of the ninja!"_ – Uzumaki Naruto

**-**

**Prologue – Dark Future**

The stench of death and blood permeated the air, settling over the village like a thick fog. Sounds were exploding every which way – the screams of women, the cries of children, the battle shouts of the village shinobi. The once proud Konoha was crumbling before her eyes as an army of Sound-nin and Cloud-nin ransacked the village.

They had prepared months in advance, knowing Orochimaru was only waiting for the perfect time to strike. The war with the Sound had been going on ever since his failed attempt at destroying Konoha at the Chuunin exam five years ago. However, the snake's forces had grown so strong that he was able to conquer all the countries until only the Leaf and Sand were left standing. Mentally and physically, they readied themselves for the inevitable confrontation that would decide the future of all the Hidden villages. Though they had prepared in every way possible, no one had been ready for the worst threat of all.

Kyuubi.

Somehow, they managed to poison her brother with a special serum. It worked its way into his system, weakening the seal and releasing the demon. There had been no warning. Despite how much he had grown in seventeen years, even he couldn't handle the immense and sudden amount of chakra that poured into his body and as a result, blacked out. Kyuubi seized his chance and took over.

It was a repeat of fourteen years earlier, when the fox demon devastated the hidden leaf village, only now with the added assistance of one of the Legendary Sannin.

Orochimaru was overwhelming Konoha with the sheer numbers of the Sound and Cloud combined. He had known exactly when to strike, right after the chakra of the Nine-Tails was let loose and the village was plunged into a state of panic and confusion. She watched helplessly as the village she loved began to slowly yield to the heavy onslaught of enemies. When she defeated two rival ninja, at least four would come to take their place. Time became meaningless as she struggled to protect the home she had grown up in.

Usagi couldn't exactly remember how she got herself in the position she was in now. A blade was pressed deeply against her throat, and it was taking all her willpower not to scream. Her right arm throbbed painfully as the pressure on the limb increased – her bones would break at any moment.

"Naruto, wake up!" she pleaded, even as her body hummed with pain. _'My crystal! Why isn't it working?'_ Her only hope was the gem hanging around her neck since her arms were being held at an awkward angle. Because of that, she was unable to perform any element spells or jutsus.

"Your precious brother is gone," a familiar voice whispered. But the familiarity was tainted by the new owner's malicious intent. She felt his presence lean in close to her ear, and shuddered as he licked her earlobe. "I'll take pleasure in torturing his most important person."

"Kyuubi! You bastard!" she exclaimed, channeling her brother for a brief moment. "Give him back!" She struggled in his hold, unwilling to give up. "Give him ba-" She screamed loudly as he broke the arm he had twisted around her back.

"I wonder…if your screams will draw him out," he murmured darkly, running a hand down the soft skin of her cheek. "Will he come for you? The demon you tamed."

Usagi gasped for breath as the kunai blade pierced the skin against her neck. "I didn't-"

Kyuubi jerked her tightly in the body he had taken over. "You thought you could tame me too, didn't you? You little bitch!" he hissed menacingly. "I bow down to no one!"

She was finding it hard to see things clearly through the haze of pain. "Naruto... said... he had... control..."

"I had no other options. The damn seal your father placed prevented me from doing anything. Besides, this vessel's will was strong. I had to wait... But the snake's apprentice poisoned your brother, slipping him into a coma, allowing me to break free."

The tears finally escaped her eyes and started to run down her face. She couldn't imagine the feeling of betrayal her brother must have known seconds after the poison had taken effect. "Naruto..." The grief and sorrow she felt for her brother was palpable in the air surrounding them.

"It's no use. He's gone now." The hand he trailed down her cheek traveled lower to run down her trembling side before he encircled her waist, bringing her back full up against his chest. "Your tears... how exquisite."

Despite all her resolve, Usagi found herself whimpering. _'Why can't I move?'_

"So weak..." he murmured, an undercurrent of delight in his tone. He leaned down and over her shoulder, pressing their cheeks together intimately. "Why don't you cry for your lover?" He used the hand that held the blade to grip her neck. "Make him come."

"Bastard."

His hold intensified dangerously. "I want that coward to come. That pathetic excuse for a demon."

Usagi whispered something even his demon ears couldn't pick up.

His patience was waning and he released her neck to hold the kunai up again. "Come out, come out wherever you are," he whispered silkily, blue eyes scanning the burning rooftops of Konoha. "I know you're there." Keeping the blade against her throat, the arm he wrapped around her waist moved up to turn her face towards his, their noses centimeters away from each other. "Not very honorable, is he?"

It was torture, seeing her baby brother's face distorted by the demon fox's evil personality. She glared into the foreign blue stare and spit on him.

Kyuubi narrowed his eyes. "Don't play with fire, rabbit." He crushed their lips together.

Frozen by the unexpected move, it took Usagi a few seconds before she began to struggle even harder than before. The blade cut into her skin, but she ignored it in favor of biting his tongue. She had the satisfaction of hearing him yell in pain before he broke away from her. "Get your filthy hands off me, bastard fox! You damn pathetic excuse for a demon! You walked right into Orochimaru's trap for Konoha! You're nothing but a pawn! His damn lap dog!"

Usagi suddenly felt the air around her grow very hot as his hold tightened. Her broken arm swung uselessly at her side. She could only watch in mounting horror as blue eyes seeped into red. "You should learn how to keep your mouth shut," Kyuubi snarled. He raised his hand and plunged the kunai towards her throat.

She shut her eyes tightly, holding her breath. _'So this... is how it ends.'_

A beat. Nothing happened. Still afraid to look, she felt something dry caress her face. She opened her eyes slowly to glimpse sand drifting in particles around her. She breathed out slowly before turning her head to the left, seeing sand tightly wrapped around "Naruto's" wrist.

Kyuubi growled. "Damn it."

Usagi's gaze followed the line of sand, and even with the beating her body had taken, her eyes still managed to light up at the sight of the redheaded ninja. He stood on the other rooftop with his arms crossed over his chest and the familiar gourd strapped to his back. "Gaara!" she exclaimed in relief.

Not liking her cry, Kyuubi pressed down hard on the wound in her backside, causing her to scream loudly. He smiled, the sound music to his ears.

Gaara's eyes narrowed almost imperceptibly. "Wrong move, fox." He stretched out his arm swiftly.

The sand wrapped around Kyuubi's wrist exploded out and encircled him. In his haste to escape it, the demon fox dropped Usagi carelessly, leaving her to fall down weakly on the roof. But before her body could connect with the hard concrete, a cloud of sand formed and caught her. She was swept into it, disappearing and reappearing in Gaara's arms, one under her knees and the other supporting her back.

She managed to crack a small grin at the familiar feel of her lover's embrace. "Better late than never, Kazekage-sama," she whispered faintly. She cradled her broken arm against her chest as Gaara's hold tensed.

Deep jade eyes glared down at her. "Shut up." She winced at both his cold tone and the pain in her body. His face immediately softened a tiny bit. "You shouldn't talk. Save your strength." The bite in his voice was still there, but with an underlying gentle tone.

Usagi nodded, knowing he was right, but shook in his arms as she began to cough up blood. Gaara's observant gaze took in her pale face and various injuries, and worry came to creep in on his mind. He started to look deeper but was startled out of his thoughts when his automatic sand barrier flew up in front of him. After a few seconds, it fell gently and with it, a dozen or so shuriken. Kyuubi still stood on the other roof, gazing at Gaara with a mixture of rage and bloodlust.

Gaara felt his own anger fuel him. "I don't have time for you, fox." He crouched low with Usagi still in his grasp, lowering his head and calling the sand to him. It immediately wrapped around the couple as it created a large sphere barrier.

"Hiding behind your sand, Shukaku? Come out and fight me!" Kyuubi demanded, cracking his knuckles.

The sphere closed up with a snap, plunging Usagi and Gaara into darkness. The redhead sat down carefully, propping Usagi up against his chest so he could use both hands. "Flame no jutsu." He held up one of his hands as a small flame hovered above his palm. He used his free arm to wrap it around Usagi again. Holding the light up to her face, he noticed she was even paler than before. His lips tightened into a straight line, not liking it one bit.

Usagi's eyelids fluttered open to see Gaara looking down at her with a frown on his usually stoic face. "Why so restless, my love?" she asked quietly in forced amusement.

He ignored her question. "I said don't talk. You need to go to a hospital," he stated calmly.

She shook her head weakly. "It's... too late. I won't ma-"

"Be quiet!" he snapped angrily. "You'll be fine." His teeth clenched at the blood soaking her clothes.

"You were never... a good liar, Gaara." Usagi tried to smile but only managed to cough up more blood, wincing.

"What is it?" he demanded, eyes scanning her body. He tried to pinpoint the source of the pain.

"My back. He used..."

Gaara ran his hand along her backside, feeling the burnt skin and exposed flesh. Usagi hissed at the stinging ache. His eyes narrowed in realization. "Rasengan."

"Little bro's favorite technique next to the shadow doppelgangers," the blonde said softly as if it were the most normal thing in the world. "I should've been prepared for it. Of course the damn fox would know Naruto's techniques." She looked up, eyes immediately landing on Gaara's tattoo. Usagi wanted to touch it, but found she didn't have the strength. "You'll save him, won't you Gaara? You're the only one who can reach him now."

"No." Shocked blue eyes immediately turned to meet Gaara's intense expression. "You'll be the one to save him."

"I can't. My crystal isn't working." Her broken arm was starting to throb even harder. "Besides, there's too much internal damage. I can't... heal myself."

Gaara began to feel the first flutters of real panic. "Don't say that. Don't you dare say that!"

Her vision was beginning to darken around the edges. "Gaa... ra. S-sorry."

"No." He canceled out his flame jutsu so he could hold her close with both hands. Despite the darkness, he could still see the outlines of her face. He ran his fingers over her forehead and through her long hair. His heart started to pound as her breathing became irregular. "Stop it. Stop it!" He could practically feel her slipping away from him, even though her body was as solid as ever. "Don't close your eyes, damn it!"

She chuckled sadly, even though there was nothing to laugh about. Tears gathered once again at the corner of her eyes. "Gaara... don't let me go." She wanted to be selfish, only for a little while. "Just... hold me." As her heartbeat began to fade and the pain threatened to consume her senses, she reached out with her uninjured arm to grasp his hand. He squeezed reassuringly, but before she could squeeze back, her grip went limp instead.

The last thing Usagi heard was Gaara's inhuman scream and the sound of sand falling around her.

**-**

_**Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump. **_

"A-ha! I told you it would be a girl!" a deep voice exclaimed triumphantly.

An exhausted woman with pale lavender hair could only smile wryly as she relaxed against the pillows, having finally given birth after hours in the delivery room. "Well, _Hokage-sama_–" She stressed his formal title with a twinkle in her eye. "– as I recall, you had your heart very much set on a boy."

The recently appointed Hokage returned her smile with an impish grin of his own. "Oh Serenity... those are insignificant details, sweetheart." He waved his free arm dismissively, the other occupied with holding their firstborn. The tiny baby yawned, quickly gaining her father's devoted attention.

"Someone's going to be a daddy's girl," Serenity said, laughing. She had already held her baby once, and was now quite content to see her husband and daughter bond for the first time.

He beamed at her from over their daughter's golden head of hair, an exact match to his own. "More like daddy's little princess," he replied, falling more in love by the second. The Hokage looked up and winked at his wife. "And don't worry. Next time, it will definitely be a boy!"

_**Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump.**_

"Kakashi-niichan! Kakashi-niichan!"

The silver haired jounin suppressed a sigh as a blonde blur suddenly attached itself to his leg. "What do you want, runt?" he asked, looking down.

The five-year old beamed up at the teenager twelve years older than her. "Don't you want to help me with my shuriken throwing, niichan? You promised, you promised!"

He tried to resist her adorable face. "I got some jounin duties, runt. Maybe later, okay?" Kakashi patted her head and tried to disengage her from his leg, but it was no use. She only held on tighter. "Bunny..."

Usagi pouted, shaking her head. "That's what you said last time! And I really need help with my throwing!"

"Right." Kakashi seriously doubted that, since her aim with weapons was more accurate than most kids her age, let alone potential shinobi. He suspected she was just trying to spend more time with him before his next mission, but he did have to finish the reports from his last one... "I'm sorry, Bunny. I just can't." He looked down at her again with his visible eye. "You understand, don't you? I mean your father is the Hoka-" The jounin suddenly started to sweat, gulping. _'Oh no.'_

The tiny blonde was doing it. The one thing he had no power against.

The Face. Not just the face, but _The_ Face. Even his Chidori had no way to penetrate it.

Usagi's blue eyes had grown watery and wider than any normal child's. With one sniffle, she quickly achieved the doe-eye effect.

Kakashi tried to look away, but found he couldn't. So he tried to talk some sense into her. "Bunny! You know that's not-"

Her lips curled into an irresistible pout, and successfully crumbled the last of Kakashi's defenses. The sharingan user melted right on the spot.

"Okay. Let's go to the training grounds."

Usagi's doe-eyed face dissolved instantly. She giggled and hugged his legs tighter before running ahead of him. "Yay! Yay! Kakashi-niichan's going to help me!" she exclaimed. "I'm gonna be the best ninja _ever_!"

The jounin shook his head as the after-effects of The Face started to wear off. He followed the excited child in resignation. Even as her own enthusiasm made him smile beneath his mask, he muttered, "The child is clearly evil..."

_**Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump.**_

"Usagi... what did you just do?" Serenity asked in shock, staring at the small hole her daughter had made in the tree trunk.

The little girl turned and shrugged her shoulders. "I dunno."

Her mother gasped as she saw the mark on Usagi's forehead. "Come here," she said softly, sitting down on the ground.

When her daughter stood in front of her, Serenity looked closely at her forehead, where the sign of an eight-point star was beginning to fade. "It can't be," she murmured. Her fingers traced the mark as if to make sure it was really there.

"What is it, mommy?" Usagi asked, biting her lip. She tugged on her mother's short-sleeved shirt. "Is something wrong?"

"N-nothing's wrong, little one," Serenity answered quietly, still partly astonished. "I just never thought..." She looked into her daughter's eyes, the same shade as her husband's. "You are..."

"What?"

Serenity's expression suddenly turned serious. "Usagi, listen to me, okay? What I have to tell you is very important." She gathered her daughter into her arms and cradled her against her chest. "You... you have been given a great power. A power to call upon the elements."

"Like fire?" Usagi asked innocently.

Her mother nodded. "Fire, water, earth, wind, light..." Serenity cupped her child's face in her hands. "It's not simply the elements, it's the power of the planets."

The child's nose wrinkled in confusion. "Mommy, can't you call on the same power?"

"I can only use light and healing... those are the powers of the moon."

"That's it?" Usagi asked, a little disappointed.

Serenity shook her head. Her daughter really had no idea what power was at her fingertips. "Never underestimate the power of light, little one. Besides, the moon's light is pure, which makes it even more formidable."

"Can Daddy use it too?" Usagi knew her father was the strongest in all of Konoha, so he must be able to call upon the planets too.

"I'm afraid not. Though your father is strong, even Konoha's yellow flash can't master what you can."

Usagi's eyes widened. "But Daddy is a master at genjutsu, taijutsu, and ninjutsu!"

"Calling on the planet's powers isn't any of those things. You don't use just chakra, little one. Even someone with an enormous amount of chakra could never hope to master it. You have to be born with the ability to use it." Serenity tapped her daughter on the forehead, where the mark had now completely disappeared. "Like you were."

Usagi was struggling to understand. "Like the Uchiha and Hyuuga clans?" she asked, putting her hands together.

"Close enough," Serenity answered. She placed her palm front-side up by her daughter's face. Concentrating, she made a shower of sparkles shoot out from her hand.

"Mommy!" the blonde squealed. "You've never done that before!"

"Only those from the Tsuki clan can do it," Serenity stated, a twinge of sadness in her voice. "And even then, not everyone in the clan can call upon the power."

"But what can they do?"

"There are techniques similar to the planet powers, but in that case, they require more chakra. It's a specialized form of ninjutsu."

Usagi was silent for a long time before she spoke again. "Mommy, what makes me so special? Why were you so surprised? Wasn't that a light attack I did?"

Serenity decided to ignore the star symbol for now. "Because Usagi... our bloodline comes from the Tsuki clan. Our power comes from the moon. But you... the light attack you just did... that originates in the Ai clan, the ones who use the power of Venus. It should've been impossible for you to do." She turned her head to stare at the tree trunk again. "What were you thinking about before you did it?"

"How I wanted to make you, daddy and Naruto proud. I knew you guys loved me so much, and I loved you too. I just wanted... I just wanted to show you I could be just as strong."

'_Her love for us triggered it.'_ Serenity let a small smile break out on her face. "Usagi... are you willing to risk your life for your daddy and I? For your little brother?"

"Yes," she answered without hesitation.

"What about Konoha?"

"I'll protect everyone!" Usagi exclaimed, determination apparent in her eyes.

'_She has the pure heart.'_ Serenity clutched the crystal hanging around her neck as a tingle spread across her body. _'Now all she needs is the guidance...'_

_**Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump.**_

The wind whistled as her weapon ricocheted off the trees, leaving scratch marks. She lifted her hand and caught it as it passed by her. The momentum caused her to swing her arm in front of her. "Awesome," she whispered as she felt the power just under the surface.

"I'm glad you like it," her father stated, smiling. He placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed. "It's the strongest steel in all of Konoha. There's no other weapon like it."

"This is great, daddy." Usagi grinned, liking the fact that it was one of a kind. She ran her hand over the ring of metal. It was about one centimeter thick, but the circular edge thinned until it was razor-sharp. The width of the ring was one and a half inches, and the center had a diameter of around eight inches, so it had a diameter of ten inches altogether. "It's absolutely perfect."

The Hokage patted his twelve-year old daughter's hair. "A present to celebrate you achieving genin. You'll need something to impress your teammates with."

"Daa-ad."

He coughed. "Hey, you already know I'm kidding." The blonde man kneeled down to her level to look straight into her eyes. "I had this weapon made especially for you, Usagi. You know why?"

She shook her head. "No."

"I know you're the only one who can use it to its full potential. You have a mean throw with a frisbee, so I wondered how deadly you could be if there was an actual weapon suited to you." He lovingly brushed her bangs out of her eyes. "Now I won't worry as much when you're with your team."

Usagi smiled reassuringly at him. "I'm not a little kid anymore, dad," she replied, laying a hand on his arm.

The Hokage pouted. "No 'daddy'?" She gave him a look and he chuckled. "Oh all right. I'll let the powerful genin try out her chakram again."

"Chakram?" Usagi repeated, testing out the word slowly. She grinned and clenched the weapon in her hand, knowing the right way to grip it without cutting herself. "Chakram. I like the sound of that."

_**Ba-bump. Ba-bump... Ba... bump...**_

"Hey, hey, neechan!" A calloused hand grasped her arm tightly. "Let's go get some ramen!"

She ruffled his spiky hair. "Sure thing, Shorty."

"Neechan!" Naruto pouted. "I'm almost as tall as you!"

Usagi smiled at her twelve year old brother, who was indeed catching up to her in the height department. She figured she still had a couple of years to call him 'shorty' before he would grow taller than her. "Keep thinking positive, Naru-chan," she said, her tone teasing and light.

Naruto stuck his tongue out at her. "Just for that, you're paying at Ichiraku!"

"What kind of comeback is that, twerp? I always pay anyway!"

He danced out of her reach as she tried to smack him on the head. "Getting slow in your old age, neechan?" Blue eyes identical to her own twinkled mischievously.

She could have sworn she heard her own vein pop on her forehead. "Old age? I'm only two years older than you!"

"Hey, old is old," he replied, grinning. He sounded and looked eerily like their father at that very moment. She suddenly found herself wanting to see that grin every day for as long as she lived.

In a flash, Usagi was next to him and had her arms wrapped around his neck. He struggled, trying to get away, as she ruffled his hair harder than before. "Hey Shorty." She hugged him tightly. "You know I love you, right?"

Naruto paused, sensing the serious turn in their conversation. There was something solemn about his sister's tone that kept him from cracking a joke. "I love you too, neechan," he replied, hugging her back.

"Good." Letting him go, she tapped his nose and winked. "Race you to Ichiraku! Loser has to pay!" She jumped and started darting along the rooftops.

Naruto blinked and tried to process what just happened. "H-hey! Oneechan!" He ran after her, waving his arms. "You cheater! Come back here!"

_**Ba…bump... Ba…bump... **_

She paused at her balcony, gazing out at the moonlight. "I'm going away for awhile," Usagi stated, deciding not to beat around the bush. "I've got a mission."

As expected, he didn't say anything.

The blonde desperately wanted to look at his face, see if anything had changed in his expression. They had been apart before, but this time, it could be for several months. People changed over time, as did feelings. "I don't know when I'll be back."

Minutes of silence passed between them before Gaara finally spoke. "Where are you going?" he asked in his unique distant tone.

"The land of the stones. Supposedly, some S-rank criminals are in that area. I've been ordered to capture them and find out what information they have on the Akatsuki."

"Alone?"

"Yeah. It'll be my first solo mission since... I don't know when." Small talk. It was all just small talk. She had something else she wanted to say, to ask. _'I might not come back.'_ Her fist clenched at her side. _'Will you miss me?'_ Usually, she just said what she wanted, but her voice wouldn't work when she needed it most.

Without saying anything else, she walked out onto the balcony and leaned against the railing. She stared out over Konoha's streets, sensing the peace and happiness, but she couldn't feel the same. _'It's just another mission... why do I feel...'_ Something wet dropped on her hand, and for the first time, noticed the tears. _'What? I didn't even realize I was crying...'_

Usagi gasped as a tendril of sand crept up and absorbed the tears falling from her eyes. She felt his presence close in behind her and began to tremble.

"I don't like it when you cry."

Gaara seemed to hesitate before he slowly wrapped his arms around her from behind. His hands locked over her chest and pulled her closer to him. Usagi held her breath as he lowered his chin to rest on her shoulder.

"I _hate_ it when you cry."

If anything, she started to cry harder. "I can't help it," she whispered between tears. "I'm afraid..."

His grip tightened. "What are you afraid of? Tell me." Gaara turned his head so his nose was pressed against her throat. "I'll kill it."

Usagi laughed despite herself. "No, it's nothing like that." She lifted her hands to rest over Gaara's arms. "I'm afraid... of you not being here when I get back." She relaxed and tilted her head to the right to lean against his red hair. "It's silly, I know."

"You shouldn't be afraid," he whispered against her skin.

Usagi ran her fingers along his arm. "Gaara..."

He lifted his head, lips ghosting over her cheeks, and she shivered. "I'm never letting you go."

_****_

………………………

**-**

Usagi felt herself floating weightlessly. "I was supposed to protect everyone... Why couldn't I be stronger?" She curled in on herself as past memories flashed before her eyes. She saw her family, her friends, her love, and a deep ache began to fill her entire body. "Please... I just wish..." Her hands unconsciously found the crystal at her neck. She poured all her remaining energy and emotion into the mystical gem. "... just one more chance... to see everyone again. Let me save them. Please..."


	2. Chapter 01: It's a New World

**Second Chances**

Author: Krys Yuy

Summary: Usagi wakes up in a new world because of her simple wish, unaware of just how much she changed her destiny. Meanwhile, as she is informed of the consequences, the chuunin exam is occurring in Konoha as Naruto fights to prove that one can change fate.

Pairings: UsagixGaara, NarutoxSakura, ShikamaruxTemari

Warnings: Possible swearing, violence, possible OOCness, and definite **spoilers** for Naruto (anime/manga) all the way up to the most current episodes/chapters.

Rating: PG-13

Notes: Lots of stuff is explained in this chapter. I also took a chunk of the Neji and Naruto fight in episode 62, so the dialogue comes from there. I also took some dialogue from episodes 63 and 64, involving Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, and Temari. However, I combined it with my own dialogue, so it's sort of a mesh. Well, hope you guys enjoy it.

Archive/Distribution: Fanfiction-Net, otherwise ask first.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters used. Nor do I own the dialogue taken from Naruto eps. 62-64.

"_I won't let my existence be erased!"_ – Gaara of the Desert

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 01 – It's a New World**

"Usa... hime..."

Usagi groaned as her eyelids fluttered open. "Kuso," she muttered. She brought a hand to her forehead, wincing. "What happened?" She blinked until her blurry vision came into focus, and a concerned face gazed down at her. "Setsuna?"

"Usagi-hime." The older woman smiled slightly. "Thank goodness."

"Setsuna." Usagi was about to return her smile, but then an image flashed in front of her eyes. "Oh god! Orochimaru!" She brought a hand to her heart. "What happened? Where is everyone?"

The Time Guardian's eyes dimmed somewhat. She should have been used to it by now – being the bearer of bad news. Having lived for over a thousand years had let her see more than her fair share of kingdoms and countries being brought to ruin. But looking into the eyes of the one she had been sworn to watch over... Seeing the disappointment, the pain... it was something she dreaded with every reincarnation of her princess. So she didn't answer and only clutched her staff tighter.

Usagi sat up on the ground slowly as the feeling weighing on her heart grew with each second of silence that passed. "Setsuna?" she repeated in a small voice. _'No, no, no, no…'_

"Usagi-hime... you're not supposed to be alive."

She said it so emotionlessly that Usagi wasn't sure she heard right. "W-what?"

Sometimes Setsuna wondered if she would ever get used to breaking her princess' heart, time and again. "This isn't the world you knew, Usagi," she stated factually.

'_No! I don't want to know!'_ There was a nervous flutter in her stomach. "Setsuna... what are you talking about?"

Pluto's guardian knelt down on the floor next to the blonde, laying her time staff on the ground. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Think hard, Usagi. What's the last thing you remember?"

"Well, I..." The blonde scrunched her forehead as she thought. "... I remember checking on a disturbance, and then..." Her hand reached behind to touch the small of her back. She breathed out slowly as her eyes widened. "Kyuubi."

Setsuna's expression stayed closed but her lips tightened into a straight line.

Usagi continued on as if in a trance. "I fought him, I fought so _hard_, but he was so _strong_..." She grasped the necklace at her throat. "The crystal wasn't working, but Gaara –" She said his name lovingly. "– saved me. Then I blacked out."

Setsuna opened her eyes to see her princess' almost blank countenance. "Anything else?"

Her head started to hurt a little. "There was a scream..."

The older woman continued to press her charge's memory for more. "Did you wish for something?" she asked quietly. _'That is the key to why she was sent here instead of her powers awakening...'_

"I-" Usagi squinted as if that would help her mind recall better. "- was thinking about everyone as I went under." Her voice softened. "I wanted to see them all alive and well. I just..." Her fingers curled into two fists on her lap. "... wanted to see them again."

'_It was as I thought.'_ Setsuna's hand drifted to her staff, the familiar feel of it calming her for the news she was about to break. "Your wish came true. Just not in the way you think," she informed cryptically.

Usagi began to feel mildly frustrated. "Setsuna, please." She reached out to clasp the older woman's hand tightly. "Tell me what is going on. Where is everyone? What happened to Konoha?" She looked at her guardian's serious expression for a few moments before a terrible realization washed over her. "Where did the crystal take me?"

"Not just where, but _when_." If it were possible, Setsuna's eyes grew even grimmer. "You're in the past of another world, very similar to yours but not quite."

Usagi, however, was still trying to wrap her mind around the fact that she wasn't in her world anymore. "Wait- _'not quite'_?" Her hands started to tremble slightly. "What does that mean?"

Setsuna unconsciously squeezed Usagi's hand in return. "You don't exist in this world. Never have," she stated quietly. "Here, the Hidden Moon was destroyed before it ever bore true fruition. Everyone you knew from there doesn't exist either."

The blonde's grip went slack and Setsuna allowed her hand to slip from hers. "Haruka-chan... Ami-chan..." She blinked slowly. "…Everyone?"

"They were never born," she answered calmly.

A horrible thought struck Usagi then. "But- my brother! What about Naruto?" she exclaimed worriedly.

"He is alive here."

Relief washed over her. _'He's okay.'_ The corners of her lips twitched up slightly and she looked at Setsuna expectantly. "So... where is he? Can I go to him?"

'_She's denying everything else,'_ the Time guardian thought, eyes narrowing. "Usagi, I don't think you're fully grasping your current predicament."

The blonde frowned and chose to say nothing.

Setsuna sighed and laid her hand on the teenager's shoulder. "This world, Usagi. Though some things are the same, there are also extreme differences, especially in the people closest to you," she informed seriously. "Events here have occurred under completely different circumstances."

Usagi shook her head dismissively. "Things can't be that different from home." She perked up a bit. "Speaking of, when can I go back?"

Setsuna looked away briefly, lips tightening. "Usagi... home is gone."

The blonde flinched and shrugged off Setsuna's hand. "What?"

She needed to choose her words carefully. "After you... died... Gaara's grief caused him to lash out at the nearest presence – Kyuubi. He had no chance by himself."

"Shukaku." She should have known. Gaara had somehow kept a tight reign on the sand demon for over three years, but without her to help him... Usagi couldn't imagine how much he must have been hurting. If the situations were reversed and he had somehow – She wasn't sure anyone could stop her from taking revenge.

"The suddenness of your death broke his control," Setsuna stated in a straightforward manner. She tried to reach out to Usagi, but the blonde shied away in the wake of her conflicting emotions. The Time guardian suppressed a sigh and continued with her explanation. "Shukaku and Kyuubi destroyed each other and in the process, they managed to wipe out most of Konoha. Their vessels died with them. At that point, it was mere child's play for Orochimaru to take control, especially with Chaos on his side and no one from the royal line opposing him."

Usagi bit her lip at the anger that was threatening to take over her body. "Take me back, Setsuna!" she demanded roughly. "I'll face him again! I have to save my home!"

"Even if there is no home to save?" She paused as Usagi cringed again. "As you know, princess, all wishes come with a price."

The blonde clenched her fists tightly, drawing blood.

Setsuna stood up slowly with her staff, her eyes shadowed and solemn. "You can never return to the place where you were born," she said seriously. "Otherwise Chaos will take hold and that is not an option. Not for the Chosen One."

She hated that name. Ever since she was little, she was told that she would have the greatest of powers to protect those closest to her. In the end, it had all been one huge lie. "If I'm so special, why didn't my crystal work?" she asked bitterly.

"That was the first lesson your mother taught you."

"_Mommy?" A four-year old Usagi walked up curiously to her mother's vanity table. She watched as Serenity used foundation to cover up the bruises on her arms and the one cut on the left side of her face. "What are you doing?"_

"_Usagi!" Startled, the lavender haired woman looked down at her daughter. "I didn't hear you come in..." A strange look crossed her face before she shook it off and smiled a tiny bit. "There was a little disturbance in the village earlier. Mommy just helped settle it."_

_The tiny blonde laid her hand on her mother's leg and looked up at her worriedly. "Does it hurt?" she asked, biting her lower lip._

"_No, my darling... Please don't worry. I'm fine."_

_Usagi accepted her mother's words, but climbed onto her lap to get a closer look. "Hmm..." Her eyes were drawn to the crystal hanging around her mother's neck. "Mommy, I remember... You told me that the Gi- kinsu-"_

_Serenity suppressed a giggle at her child's attempt to pronounce the crystal's name. "Ginzuishou," she said patiently._

"_Yep! That's it!" Usagi nodded her head matter-of-factly. "Doesn't it heal?"_

_Her mood turned somber. "Yes, it does, but I don't like to rely on the crystal's powers." She hugged her daughter close to her. "In fact, I don't like to fight at all," she confessed in a whisper._

"_What? B-but Mommy! Y-you're a jounin!"_

"_Yes..." Serenity smiled sadly. "Because of the power I control. This crystal... is both a blessing and a curse."_

_Usagi didn't like seeing her mother so downcast. She frowned and tugged on her mother's ninja shirt. "It's okay, Mommy..."_

_Serenity looked down into her daughter's beautiful blue eyes and felt a deep ache fill her. Knowing the great responsibility her daughter would someday inherit, she knew she had to do what she could to prepare her for her destiny. "Usagi... someday..." She took her daughter's hand and wrapped it around the gem. "... this will be yours."_

_The little girl could only look at her mother in awe._

"_You must have strong faith, unity, and deep love... You must always have a pure and strong heart, my darling." Serenity surprised herself as she felt a few tears fall down her face. While looking into her child's eyes, she was suddenly filled with a deep sense of foreboding, and it was then she realized – she would not live long enough to see her two children grow up. Her arms tightened around her daughter protectively. "I know you'll make me proud..."_

_Though still a child, there was a seriousness that even Usagi could comprehend at her young age. "I promise, Mommy..."_

"_I'm glad." She stroked her daughter's blonde locks, which reminded her of her husband. In fact, both children had their father's shade of golden hair. The ache in her heart lessened a bit at the thought of her love. She hoped Usagi and Naruto would both find that special person who would love them like she loved her husband. "Just remember this, sweetheart…the Ginzuishou follows your heart..."_

Usagi opened her hand to stare at the crystal whose enormous power was currently dormant. "My heart..."

"_If your heart was ever in turmoil... if you ever tried to use it when clouded by negative feelings, you would never tap into its true power. To unlock the secret of this gem, you must know where your heart lies." Serenity tilted her daughter's chin up and kissed her forehead. She whispered quietly, "To protect my precious people..."_

Usagi's eyes widened. How could she have forgotten in such a critical battle? How could she have not remembered? _'Mother...'_ "My heart... was in conflict?"

"You wanted to attack Kyuubi, but at least on a subconscious level, you still thought of him as Naruto. You couldn't hurt him, not when he still had your brother's body."

Ignoring the blood on her hands, she reached out to grip her crystal again. _'I wasn't strong enough. I need to be stronger.'_ She shut her eyes. "I can _never_ go back?" she asked quietly.

Setsuna had a death grip on her Time staff, the only crack in her outward calm. "I'm afraid not."

Usagi tried to blink back the tears. _'Everyone... I'm so sorry.'_ She started to tremble. _'Why am I always screwing up?'_ She thought of her friends and the peaceful future they had always dreamed of – or as peaceful as it could get when one was a ninja. "It wasn't supposed to end up like this."

Her princess didn't know how right her words were. "Chaos wasn't meant to escape. No one could've predicted Orochimaru's ability in the dark arts. He was never supposed to uncover Chaos or even form an alliance with him..." Setsuna's eyes were sympathetic. "Usagi-hime, please don't blame yourself."

'_How can I not?'_ Usagi winced as she tried to calm her nerves. "All right. Okay. Let's just start from the beginning." She breathed out slowly and opened her eyes again. "I d-died, made a wish, and was sent to this world?"

Setsuna nodded, though she was a little worried at Usagi's lack of tantrum throwing. Her princess was never good at hiding her emotions, even when she wanted to. In her world, it was also a widely known fact one should never anger the blonde or the consequences could be dire. Being thrown into such a stressful situation, the Time guardian wondered how Usagi was taking the news on the inside.

"Why wasn't I just sent to the past?" the blonde asked quietly, mulling over the various scenarios running around in her head. "I could've stopped everything there with the knowledge I have of the future..."

"Even I don't know that, Usagi-hime. I have only limited messages from the Powers That Be. They must have thought you would serve a greater purpose here."

"The Powers." Usagi bit her lip as she glared at the ground. "Let me guess. There's something I need to do." _'It's not fair! Why? Why!'_ "Something I was _destined_ for."

Setsuna ignored her sarcastic tone. "You need to stop Sasuke from going to Orochimaru. He must not acquire the sharingan. That single event will trigger the snake's rise to power."

"You just can't expect me to start over." She clenched her fists in her lap yet again. "Not like this."

Because it was her duty, Setsuna knew what she was saying was right. Then why, in her heart, did it feel like she was saying all the wrong things? "Usagi, I expect you to live up to your destiny as the Chosen One."

"Chosen One?" The blonde laughed bitterly. "What a joke." She imagined her home, her world, as it crumbled to nothing but dust... and she hadn't done a thing. "My world destroyed with Chaos running amok?" She shut her eyes as her heart ached painfully. She hadn't been there to protect it. "Some savior I turned out to be. This is why I–!"

Setsuna's composed demeanor broke again at the sight of her princess' suffering. "Usagi-hime..."

"Setsuna..." Her voice was bitter, sorrowful, and resigned. "How can I help this world when I couldn't even save my own?"

'_She is on the way to accepting this...'_ After years with her charge, Setsuna knew exactly what to say. "If Orochimaru is allowed to have Sasuke, then this world will surely follow the path of yours."

Usagi stiffened. "No." She pushed up off the ground and stood on shaky legs. She bit her thumb and let a few droplets of blood land on the ground in front of her. The blood symbolized her eternal promise to herself. "I'll never let that happen." Something was building in the core of her body as she was enveloped in a white-hot light. Her head snapped up as an eight-point star glowed on her forehead. "Never again!"

'_There it is. Your power. The power that makes you invincible.'_ Setsuna smiled inwardly even though she felt a bit sad as well. _'The power to protect your precious people.'_

Usagi looked down at her body, seeing the silver glow. "This is..."

"A taste of your true power..."

"No." She glanced at the older woman briefly and then looked at her body again. "I mean yeah, there's that, but..." Her eyebrows drew together. "Something else is different." Her pupils dilated slightly, blue draining into silver. "I can _feel_ it." She flexed her arm. "My body isn't the same. I'm... younger?"

Setsuna vaguely wondered how much news her princess was capable of taking in all at once. "You were reverted to your fourteen-year old body."

"What!" _'No wonder I felt shorter.'_ "Wait, why?"

"You're the age you would have been if you were born in this world's current timeline," Setsuna answered quietly.

Usagi's eyes softened and her emotions calmed, even though the silver glow was still present around her body. "Naruto must be twelve... a genin." She looked at the Time Guardian and her voice was almost commanding. "What's happening in Konoha right now?"

"The opening ceremonies for the Chuunin exam started about an hour ago."

"But that means-!" Usagi's eyes narrowed and the air crackled around her. "Dad's going to fight Orochimaru!" Her heart started to pound in anticipation. "I can save him this time!" She turned around to leave immediately, but was halted as Setsuna lowered her time-key in front of her.

"Usagi... Yondaime died twelve years ago, sealing the Kyuubi within Naruto," she informed softly. "Sandaime is the current Hokage of Konoha."

"Daddy...?" The shock made Usagi's silver hair revert to its normal golden blonde, and her eyes seeped back into blue. "I don't know why... it hurts to hear that. I mean, I already mourned him, didn't I?" She chuckled weakly as the tears gathered. "I guess that's what you meant by events happening differently. What else has changed?"

Setsuna opened her mouth to answer, but her time-key glowed and a ringing was heard. "Usagi-hime, I'm sorry but I cannot answer any more questions right now." She looked at her apologetically. "There's a disturbance at the Time Gate. I must go."

"Wait! That's it?" Usagi's lips twitched into a twisted smile. "No good luck?"

Setsuna saw the pain and hurt floating just beneath the surface of her princess' emotions. She was uncertain leaving her in this state, but she didn't how to heal a shattered heart. "Usagi-hime... I'm sorry."

"Yeah." Usagi looked up at the sky. "I'm sorry, too."

'_One day, I'll tell you the truth behind your destiny, my princess. About why you're here. I truly am sorry.'_ Setsuna shut her eyes and turned around. She started walking and as she did, she faded away until there was nothing but air.

"I'm all alone again." The grief and pain tugged at her insides, but she resisted the urge to break down. _'Focus! Do what you have to do!'_ Usagi studied her surroundings, recognizing the familiar forest of Konoha. "It'll take me at least half a day to reach the city walls. I have to get going." She looked up at the clouds again. _'Everyone... I will avenge you... Only then will I be able to mourn you.'_ She jumped off the ground and into the trees.

_'Rest in peace.'_

–

"Bring it on! We're just getting started!"

Naruto glared at Neji, the Hyuuga genius, with frustration and anger. The older boy acted so high and mighty talking about fate and other crap. Though it was a bit more understandable after hearing about the main and branch houses, it still wasn't an excuse for his resentment and arrogance towards Hinata. The blonde had to keep his promise. But Neji was strong. Naruto knew it as he felt entirely empty of any chakra.

'_Even as I say that, I feel no chakra inside of me. It's like that time when I trained...'_ Naruto thought, biting his lip. His eyes widened as he remembered something the Ero-sennin told him.

"You have two different kinds of chakra. You must call up the humongous chakra sleeping within you at anytime... and use it."

'_Of course... the chakra of Kyuubi. I'll use that,'_ Naruto thought resolutely. He shut his eyes, ready to call on the power sleeping inside him.

Neji stared at him in surprise, deactivating his byakugan in the process. _'What does he think he'll accomplish?'_

Naruto thought back to his training, remembering his fall down the ravine. He searched for the same feeling – the feeling of helplessness, knowing he was going to die… but then–! He heard the fox demon growl deep in the recesses of his mind. _'Damn fox! Lend me your power!'_ His heart began to pound louder and louder.

"The chatting ends here," Neji stated, having had enough of the blonde's foolishness. He glanced at the jounin standing a few feet away. "Examiner, I intend to kill him. If you're going to stop me, stop me whenever you want."

'_What attitude.'_ Genma raised an eyebrow at the arrogant Hyuuga genius, teeth clenching on his toothpick. "Geez."

"Heh."

Neji turned back at the sound of Naruto's voice. The blonde was silent for a moment before he placed his hands together, his thumb, index and middle fingers pointing up, while the other two stayed down. Neji smirked at the loudmouth's pathetic attempt. "I told you that it's useless."

Naruto ignored him and started to yell. _'I just can't lose here!'_ he thought determinedly.

_He thrust out his right fist, glaring into Neji's eyes as Hinata's blood dripped from his fingers. "I will win!" he vowed._

_'Idiot.'_ Neji smirked again. "It's useless. I hit all your tenketsus."

"Aaaaaahhhhhh!"

_Naruto turned his head to look back at Hinata. "Oh, be sure to come and watch me beat Neji," he promised, smiling big._

Naruto's head was lowered with his hands still together.

_Just as he was about to charge at Neji, Lee intercepted him. "A dropout will defeat a genius with hard work." He opened his eyes. "But I may be his opponent." He turned and smiled slightly at Naruto. "I will hold no grudge if you were to match up with him."_

Neji's arrogant smirk was still in place and he shook his head at Naruto's reckless persistence.

"Kkkuh... ugh..." Naruto pressed his palms together harder, hunching his back a little more.

"Hmph." Neji wondered about the blonde who couldn't seem to give up when all was already lost. "Why do you fight against your fate that hard?"

There were a few seconds of silence before Naruto answered, opening his eyes and displaying the absolute confidence he had in himself. "Because... you called me a dropout."

Neji's eyes narrowed as he activated his bloodline limit.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhh!" Naruto crouched lower as he felt the power within him rise, and he yelled even louder. Wind began to gather around him as strips of red chakra made themselves visible. They passed by Naruto's face, healing his cuts and bruises.

Neji couldn't believe it. _'This can't be…! Chakra is leaking out from him!'_ He watched as a red sphere of chakra appeared, filling all of Naruto's pathways that were previously devoid of chakra. _'What's going on?'_ It gathered into one mass by his belly, swirling until it formed the face of a fox, teeth glistening and eyes glinting dangerously.

The Hyuuga genius stepped back in shock. "What!"

Naruto was still yelling as the red chakra swirled around the stadium.

Neji's teeth clenched. _'This guy...! What in the–'_

Everyone in the stands seemed to have the same thoughts as him as they watched the prankster blonde reveal his hidden power. No one could have imagined the failure that was once Naruto could have come this far.

Gaara watched the fight with wide, slightly deranged eyes. _'Uzumaki Naruto...'_

Sandaime's eyes were half fearful, half curious. _'This chakra is no doubt the Nine-Tail's.'_ His hands tightened on the sides of his seat. _'When did he learn how to use the chakra of the Kyuubi?'_

"Aaaaahhhhh!" The wind whipped around him as the streams of red chakra waved around violently. Naruto stood at its source, perfectly calm within the eye of the storm. Neji's own hair and clothes were being pushed back, and he had to use both arms to protect his face from the wind.

Naruto, however, only lowered his arms and with a fierce look, merely stated, "Let's begin."

–

"Someone tried to access the Time Gates," Setsuna whispered to herself, examining the legendary doors with her staff. "That's a feat within itself. But to bypass the first two barriers..."

She swung her time-key in front of her. "Lord Chronos, help me to re-seal that which was broken." She rotated her staff above her head as it started to glow. "Seal!" A few spheres of light shot out into the mist surrounding the area. Her staff rang twice before the glow died down.

"I managed to patch up the cracks in the barriers, but..." Setsuna narrowed her eyes. "Whoever did this is either insane or has an enormous amount of power, maybe even both. Knowledge about the Time Gates isn't widely known and even then, to disturb these gates could unravel the fabrics of more than a million different worlds..."

Pluto walked through the gates as they opened for her. The deep mist that surrounded the outside seemed to dissipate instantly once the doors closed behind her. The hallway was filled with artworks and treasures from several worlds and times, frozen for eternity. Setsuna did not spare any moment to admire them as she normally did, but only made her way through the crystal white hall urgently, heading towards one room specifically.

"The only one who would risk that... the only one with the power to even attempt it... It could only be..."

–

Usagi felt the burst of chakra several miles away, and recognized it immediately. _'It's Kyuubi's chakra!'_ Instinctively, her hand drifted to the chakram attached on her belt. _'Naruto must be towards the end of his match.'_ Her mind drifted back to the memories of Naruto's chuunin exam in her time. _'If this world is anything like mine, he should be fighting Neji-kun. The next match is supposed to be Shino-kun's, but Kankurou-kun forfeits. That moves up Shikamaru-kun's match with Temari-chan. Then it's Gaara versus... Sasuke.'_ She immediately scowled, but didn't lose her train of thought. _'All that shouldn't take more than an hour and a half, but I'm still at least five hours away!'_

The pigtailed blonde continued to sail through the trees as she tried to think of a plan. In a situation like this, she would normally teleport but after nearly dying, making a wish and being sent to an alternate dimension… her body was still recovering. Earlier, she had been able to call upon some kind of new power, but the feeling from that had immediately faded when she heard that her father had died twelve years earlier in this world.

'_Daddy… what would you do?'_ she thought sadly, her fingers tracing the intricate designs on her chakram. She mentally listed everything that she was carrying, which was basically what was on her when she nearly died. _'Damn it! There's nothing… I have to go faster! If I want to make it on time to stop Orochimaru… It's risky with how little chakra I have right now, but-!'_

Usagi closed her eyes and brought her right palm vertically in front of her face. _'Please… I just need a little help...'_ She sliced her arm through the air diagonally left to right, and the wind suddenly picked up, swirling around her. "Uranus!" It gathered at the bottom of her feet, and there was a sudden increase in her speed through the thick forest.

Usagi resisted the urge to smile as the familiar rush of the wind planet ran through her. _'Haruka... thank you.'_ She leapt from branch to branch swiftly and with little amount of force as the wind cushioned the impact of her footfalls. _'This should cut my time down by half, but is that even enough?'_

"Hold on, Naruto! I'm coming!"

–

Sakura let out the deep breath she didn't even know she had been holding in. "He did it," she whispered. "I'm glad." She smiled happily. _'You did it, Naruto!'_

"He's good, isn't he?"

Sakura turned her head slightly to listen as two female students from the Ninja Academy began to talk about Naruto and his fight.

"Yes, he has a good sense."

"Plus, he's a little cute, too," the brunette replied, cheeks tinted red.

'_Cute?'_ Sakura sighed and turned to watch as her blonde teammate celebrated down below in the arena, pumping his fists in the air and grinning as only he could. He was once again the hyperactive ninja she was accustomed to, not the stranger he was minutes before, shrouded in red chakra. _'You've grown stronger and stronger, haven't you? If only Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke-kun could have seen you…'_

Her mood turned somber almost immediately at the thought of the dark haired genin. She hadn't seen him since his disappearance from the hospital, and she worried about him every day. _'Where are you, Sasuke-kun? Why haven't you shown up yet?'_ she wondered, looking out at the sky. If he didn't appear soon, he would be disqualified. He was already receiving special treatment because his match had been pushed back to the end. _'Please be all right… Sasuke-kun.'_

"-kura? Sakura!"

"What?" Sakura blinked to see Ino staring at her strangely. "What is it, Ino?"

The light haired blonde sighed in exasperation. "Pay attention, forehead girl!" She pointed down at the arena. "That puppet guy from the Sand just forfeited! Shino wins automatically."

"Why would he do that?" Sakura wondered, remembering his battle in the preliminary matches. Watching him with his puppet, she realized how much greater his chakra control was in comparison to hers. He was potentially very dangerous, which made him a strong opponent.

"The group from the Sand is creepy. Who knows what's going on in their heads?" Ino shrugged. "Besides, that means Shikamaru's up next! And he's going against the Sand girl with the fan."

'_Then it's Sasuke-kun's turn.'_ Sakura looked back down in the arena and noticed the Sand ninja waiting by the examiner as Shikamaru laid on the ground, not doing anything. "She's not going to be easy to beat. Can Shikamaru stand up to her?"

"Of course he can!" Ino replied indignantly. She stood up and cupped her hands around her mouth to amplify her voice. "If only he wouldn't be so lazy! Did you hear me, Shikamaru! Beat her up!"

"Eh..." Sakura smiled slightly at the blonde's enthusiasm. _'And she says Naruto's loud.'_ With her friend's attention back to the arena, she allowed her mind to drift away again. She clasped her hands tightly together on her lap. _'Sasuke-kun…'_

–

"If only he wouldn't be so lazy! Did you hear me, Shikamaru! Beat her up!"

Shikamaru spared a glance at the stands, spotting Ino waving her arms wildly. "… how troublesome," he muttered. He didn't want to move from his spot on the ground, staring up at the clouds. The crowd jeered and started throwing cans and food at him when he still didn't get up. "Aaahh… why does my match always have to be moved around?"

Temari gritted her teeth as the lazy ninja stayed down. She reached behind her, grabbing her fan and swinging it into her hands. "If you won't attack, I will!" she exclaimed, running at him.

"Wait! The match hasn't started yet!" Genma called out.

Shikamaru watched as the sandy haired blonde came at him, and reached into his holster for two kunai. "She's excited, isn't she?" he asked himself. "I don't want to fight…"

"Aaaaahhhhh!" Ready to strike him in the face, Temari swung her closed fan down. A cloud of smoke rose up as her attack hit home, and she waited for it to clear. _'Did I-? No!'_ She looked up to see him standing on the two kunai, which he had embedded to the wall.

Shikamaru smirked down at her. "But I can't let a man lose to a woman."

"Why you–" Temari narrowed her eyes and slid her fan open. "Kamaitachi no jutsu!" The monstrous gust of wind blew hard at the wall, forcing Shikamaru to jump off the kunai and dash into the shadow of the trees.

"Then again, a man can't hit a woman." Shikamaru leaned against the tree trunk and sighed. "Why am I the only one who has to fight a woman?" He looked up at the clear blue sky. _'The clouds are so nice today…'_

The Sand ninja positioned her fan in front of her, showing all three stars. With her right hand on the handle, she stared into the shadows at where her opponent was hiding. _'This lazy guy…!'_ She gritted her teeth. _'I have to be entirely offensive with him.'_ She smirked a little. _'Fine with me.'_

–

"Hehehehehehe…" The older man adjusted his small telescope as he peeked into the women's public bathhouse. "That's it, beautiful…" He scribbled into a little notebook. "Ah, what wonderful research!"

"Jiraiya."

The legendary ninja merely waved his hand in the air. "Go away. Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Your… extracurricular activities can wait."

Something about the voice struck a chord in the older man's head. "Wait… can it be?" Jiraiya turned around and his suspicions were confirmed. He immediately stood up and gave the person his full attention. "I haven't seen you for twelve years."

Setsuna nodded, her expression solemn. "I'm afraid I have some serious news…"


	3. Chapter 02: Turning Point

**Second Chances**

Author: Krys Yuy

Summary: As Usagi tries to make it in time to stop Orochimaru, she reminisces about Naruto's chuunin exam in her world… and the events that would change everything she ever knew.

Pairings: UsagixGaara, NarutoxSakura, ShikamaruxTemari (More later!)

Warnings: Possible swearing, violence, possible OOCness, and definite **spoilers** for Naruto (anime/manga) all the way up to the most current episodes/chapters.

Rating: PG-13

Notes: This chapter is rather long because we delve into Usagi's past and some of the events in her world. Also, I kinda want to make up for not updating in so long… So this is like a long flashback chapter. In her world, if you guys haven't been paying attention to my hints, the Kyuubi attacked when Naruto was three and the Yondaime sealed the Nine-Tails demon inside his son. So yes, Naruto was three when he received the demon in Usagi's world. I know, I know… the Kyuubi had to be sealed inside a baby because the chakra coils hadn't formed yet, but you'll see in due time why it worked in Usagi's world, okay? I kind of reveal a lot of Usagi's past so you guys can understand where she's coming from. Also, about the time jumps… When Usagi landed in the Naruto world, she was dropped off at the edge of the Fire Country border, miles away from the actual Konoha village. To get to the Sand village, it takes three days 'cause you have to cover a lot of ground. Usagi's traveling a great distance to try to reach the village, pushing well past her limits, even though she's weak right now. And, if you remember, in the Naruto world, fights take only about five to ten minutes in reality. So yeah… I hope that clears up some stuff.

Thanks to **Serenity Maxwell**, **Hoshiko Megami**, **koldy**, **Hikagi**, **SilverAngelCosmos**, **thisFEMME**, and **Raine of The Darkness Clan** for reviewing Chapter 01!

Archive/Distribution: Fanfiction-Net, otherwise ask first.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters used. Nor do I own the dialogue from Naruto episode 80.

"_Love is a pure heart because you want to help those precious people close to you."_ – Yashamaru**

* * *

**

**Chapter 02 – Turning Point **

"So where is she now?"

Setsuna glanced at the one of the massive entrance gates visible from the rooftop of the bathhouse. "Heading to Konoha as we speak," she answered. "Trying to stop something from happening."

Jiraiya uncrossed his arms and stared at the dark haired woman speculatively. "And just what is that something?"

"I have to go." The Time Guardian turned around, preparing to leave. She paused just as her staff began to glow. "Jiraiya, you must guide this girl. She will be strong and wise in some ways, but you know how easily grief can cloud one's judgment. She needs to be prepared until you find-"

"Yes, yes, I know." Jiraiya took another step forward to the senshi, eyes narrowing. "I will do what you ask, but first, stop avoiding my question. What is going to happen?"

She closed her eyes tightly in resolution. "I can only interfere so much," she replied quietly. "I cannot risk changing this world's future anymore, especially since her arrival clouded what could happen. She can tip the scales of power… remember that." She started walking away. "I will tell you this. Beware of the Sound. They are not who you think they are."

"Damn it, Setsuna! Give me a straight answer!" Jiraiya exclaimed, ready to grab and shake some sense into her.

"I'm sorry." And with that simple response, she was gone.

"I hate it when she does that." Jiraiya's jaw clenched as he contemplated what the Time senshi's arrival meant. _'Something bad is going to happen, and I didn't even get any answers. And this girl she told me about... She was so vague about her.'_ His gaze swept over Konoha until he was looking at the large arena where the chuunin finals were taking place.

"Shit! This doesn't feel right at all…"

–

As a kind of blue lightning surrounded Sasuke's left hand, Naruto completely forgot what he had come to warn Kakashi about. Instead, he gaped in shock at the power radiating from his dark haired teammate and felt jealousy nip at the corners of his mind. He glanced at Kakashi to see the silver haired jounin watching the last Uchiha intently.

Naruto clenched his fists at his sides, and despite his win against Neji, he couldn't help but feel envious of his rival/friend. _'Why… why is it always Sasuke?'_

–

Even though her speed had increased significantly, Konoha was still miles away. She would never make it in time to stop Orochimaru's plan. _'No, I have to stop it! I can't let that snake win!'_ Usagi frowned and only pushed herself harder against the tree's large branches. _'That day… I cannot let that day repeat itself…'_ An image of her father floated to the forefront of her mind, and she bit her lip. _'That was the day everything changed…'_

–

"Neechan! Wake up! Neechan!"

Usagi groaned loudly in annoyance, trying in vain to ignore her little brother's pestering. "Five more minutes…" she said, pulling her blanket over her head. She curled up and snuggled into her pillow.

"Hmph. And you call yourself a chuunin." His blue eyes suddenly lit up mischievously. He climbed onto her bed and began jumping. "Wake up! Wake up! WAKE UP!"

The sudden rocking of her bed combined with Naruto's loud voice made Usagi want to scream. She settled for suddenly tripping her brother with her foot and pinning him to the bed. She glared at him as he struggled to relinquish her hold. "You are so irritating!"

"Come on, 'neechan! Let me go!" Naruto exclaimed, frustrated at not being able to thwart his older sister. After fighting for a few more minutes, he gave up and returned her glare with one of his own. "Fine," he muttered. "I'll leave you alone."

"Too late." Usagi shrugged. "I'm already up." She looked down at his grumpy face and giggled despite herself. "Besides, I guess I should make the chuunin-to-be his breakfast, right?"

Naruto's sour face immediately disappeared. "Neechan! You remembered!" he exclaimed happily.

Usagi released her hold on him and ruffled his hair affectionately. "Yeah, how could I forget? The chuunin finals are all you've been talking about since your preliminary match against Kiba." She forgot her anger at being so rudely awakened. Besides, she remembered how excited she was for her own exam two years ago. "Sorry for not waking up sooner."

"That's okay." Naruto smiled at her and tried to hide his apprehension. "I wanted to do some morning exercises with you before the opening ceremony."

"All right. But first, get out of my room so I can change." She pushed him off the bed and he fell to the floor with a plop.

"Ow!" Naruto stood up, rubbing his bottom. "Are you trying to hurt me before my match?"

Usagi wasn't worried since her brother took much more abuse from his teammate Sakura than he ever did from her. "Quit complaining, Shorty. I'll be out in a second." She walked over to her closet and pulled out what she called her standard ninja uniform.

"Okay, fine." Naruto was ready to walk out into the hallway, pouting.

"Hey Shorty."

The blonde stopped and crossed his arms over his chest. "What?"

Usagi walked up behind him and laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Don't be so nervous. You'll do fine." She hugged him, his back to her chest. "You trained with me and Uncle Jiraiya, didn't you? Dad also came even when he was busy with Hokage stuff."

Naruto relaxed against her and Usagi felt him tremble slightly. "How did you know…?" he whispered.

"I'm your older sister, idiot. Of course I would know when you're nervous. Don't try to fool me." Usagi smiled even though he couldn't see it. "I believe in you, Naruto." She kissed the top of his head. "So don't worry."

Naruto knew in that moment why he loved his sister so much. "Thanks oneechan," he murmured.

She squeezed him again. "No problem." Then she pushed him out the door and into the hallway. "Now wait outside. I'll be there in a minute."

Naruto turned and gave her a salute. "Right away, captain!" He winked and disappeared down the stairs.

–

Usagi walked slightly behind as her brother jogged ahead in the center of Konoha's market square, content to watch his boundless energy almost ready to jump out. "Shorty… you're gonna tire yourself out before your match even starts," she called out. "And you're going first."

Naruto grinned over his shoulder before turning around and walking backwards to talk to her. "You're such a worrywart." He winked and gave her a thumbs-up sign. "I can do anything, 'neechan! I'm gonna be the next Hokage after all!"

At her brother's words, Usagi couldn't hide her fond smile. "Because that's your dream, right?"

"Yeah!" The shorter blonde pumped his fist in the air. "I won't lose here!"

"Just…" Usagi's eyebrows drew together slightly as she pursed her lips. "… don't get too cocky, okay? Remember what I told you about him. Hyuuga Neji isn't someone you mess with. His father taught him well."

Usagi began to hate herself as her brother's smile faded to be replaced with a self-conscious frown. "I know he'll be tough," he said, biting his lip. "He is a genius after all. The number one rookie last year, right?" He looked to his sister for confirmation and when she nodded, his shoulders started to slump and he stopped walking.

Where was his unwavering confidence? Usagi wished she hadn't said anything in the first place, but her brother had a tendency to charge into things without thinking first. She watched as he started to fold into himself mentally. Frowning, she decided she hated seeing him like this. "Rank doesn't have anything to do with being a shinobi, Naruto." She stepped forward to place her hands on his shoulders. "So he's strong." She tipped his chin up and smiled. "But you're strong too."

Naruto, after a few seconds of silence, returned her smile with a tentative one of his own. "Thanks 'neechan, but I think… I think I need to go somewhere really quick." Brushing off her hands, he turned down one of the marketplace's many streets and in the direction away from the arena.

"Hey… wait a minute!" Usagi yelled, running after him. "Where do you think you're going?"

The blonde genin didn't stop walking away from her. "I just need to go to the training grounds... I need to see something." He lifted his hand in a wave without turning around. "I won't be late." Then he leapt up onto the rooftops as only a ninja could.

Just as Usagi was about to chase after him, two presences materialized by her side.

"Odango, Hokage-sama requests your presence," stated the chuunin with a long black ponytail.

She sighed and nodded, while glancing at her brother's retreating form worriedly. "Of course." With some difficulty, she turned away from the direction her brother had gone in. "Did he say what it's about?"

The chuunin to her left shrugged, his dirty blond hair neatly trimmed. "He didn't have any specifics, Usagi-chan. Only wanted us to find you and bring you to him straight away."

"I guess I shouldn't ignore what dad wants, can I?" Usagi adjusted her belt as she ran her fingers along the smooth metal of her chakram, a familiar gesture her two teammates had often witnessed in their two years of being with her. She nodded at the male chuunins, who in reality were two teenagers she trusted more than anyone else among the Leaf shinobi. "All right. Let's go." As they leapt into the air, she granted them a small smile when they asked if everything was all right.

"I'm fine Seiya, Motoki. Don't worry."

–

Usagi headed down the restricted hallway of the arena stadium, still worrying about her little brother. She hoped he would find what he was looking for at the training grounds. "Why do you always make me go crazy… Naruto?" she whispered to herself. She had been protective of him ever since they were children, especially with the death of their mother and the sometimes distant attitude their father had at rare occasions.

Taking a deep breath to calm down, she opened the door to the Hokage's private waiting room to find her father staring out the window and for once, by himself. He looked so weary and tired that Usagi found herself becoming anxious all over again.

She bowed at the waist. "Hokage-sama," she said respectfully.

He turned at the sound of her voice, though she was pretty sure he had known she was standing there since she came in. "Hokage-sama?" he asked in disbelief, weariness replaced with the trademark twinkle in his eye. "Now that's a rarity coming from you." He frowned. "What's going on, Usagi?"

"I'm worried about Naruto."

Her father looked like he was expecting that answer. "He's nervous, right?" The Fourth Hokage chuckled a bit nostalgically. "It's expected. The pre-fight jitters are getting to him. He'll be fine once the match starts."

Usagi felt some of the tension leave her body unexpectedly. She supposed she just needed to hear someone else say it. "You're right. Of course you're right." She shook her head to clear her thoughts. "You summoned me, Dad?"

The Hokage looked at her blankly for a moment before he thumped his right fist on his left palm. "Oh yeah. I wanted to talk with you about the guard duty schedule for today."

"Dad, I thought we agreed that I'd leave for gate duty after Naruto's fight. I won't disappoint him," she stated in a no-nonsense tone, crossing her arms.

There was an amused glint in his eye that often left many around him wary of what devious thoughts were going on in the Hokage's head. "Actually, I was hoping you would join Raido on another guard duty assignment…" He paused, the corners of his lips quirking up. "… specifically mine."

It was only her hard-drilled ninja training that kept Usagi's jaw from dropping open in surprise. "What? But I was supposed to–" The puzzled look didn't leave her face. "I was assigned guard duty to the north gate with Seiya and Motoki."

"And as your Hokage, I'm reassigning you." He winked at her. "Just go with it."

Usagi stared at him for a full minute before she slowly smiled. "You do have the best view from your position," she said thoughtfully.

Her father blinked before bursting out with laughter. "God, my kids are always surprising me," he murmured fondly.

"Can I join you after Naruto's fight though? I'd like to cheer for him, and if I'm with you from the beginning, I wouldn't be able to." Usagi looked at him hopefully and pouted for the extra effect.

"So demanding." She continued pouting, and he lifted his hands up in defeat. "All right. All right." He grinned as Usagi jumped up and hugged him. "Now get out of here, princess. I need to change into my _official_ robes." He emphasized the word 'official' with a roll of his eyes. "I hate this protocol mumbo jumbo."

She kissed him on the cheek as she prepared to leave. "You wouldn't give this up for anything though. I know you too well, Daddy." With a bounce in her step, the young chuunin waved goodbye to her father before disappearing out the door.

"Daddy, huh?" Yondaime smiled, his eyes going distant as he remembered the past. "She's still my little girl all right."

–

Usagi watched anxiously from the front row in the arena stands as Naruto stood opposite Hyuuga Neji in the large battling arena, ready to prove to the village that he could continue his father's legacy. His shorter form was tense as Genma, the exam instructor, raised his hand in the air. "Do your best, little brother," she whispered, clutching her hands together.

The jounin examiner moved his toothpick to the right side of his mouth as he brought his arm down swiftly. "Begin."

Naruto's eyes narrowed and he crouched down slightly. Usagi leaned forward in her seat, recognizing what he was about to do. "Naruto… what are you doing?"

He brought his hand down to his right side and then a split-second later, sent three shuriken shooting through the air towards the Hyuuga genius. Neji deflected them easily enough with his own shuriken and blocked the punch Naruto aimed at his head as the blonde charged at him.

Smirking, Neji said something only the two of them could hear at the bottom of the arena. It seemed to enrage Naruto, however, because the blonde became a whirlwind of kicks and punches that never landed. Neji blocked each and every single one of them effortlessly. Then, as if he had enough, the dark haired genin brought the end of his palm down to strike Naruto in the chest.

Usagi noticed the panicked look that crossed Naruto's face briefly before he jerked back at the last second, barely avoiding Neji's vital strike. "Little brother, your taijutsu isn't strong enough yet. Against Neji, close combat is forbidden," she whispered quietly as if Naruto could hear her. Then she smiled to herself, placing all her faith into her brother. "But you knew that already, didn't you? What are you up to?"

The blonde was breathing heavily in contrast to Neji, who wasn't even breaking a sweat. Naruto's right hand held onto his left arm as the two opponents' eyes locked.

"So you understand now, don't you?" Neji spoke in a louder voice, allowing the rest of the stadium to hear their conversation. "You can't win."

"Heh." Naruto lowered his head so that his bangs covered his eyes. "I just wanted to see how strong you were."

"Stop trying to save face." Neji looked disgusted with him. "You may be the Hokage's son by blood, but I failed to see any talent in you during the beginning of this chuunin exam and I can't see it now."

"Don't ever underestimate me!" Naruto's head snapped up, blue eyes glinting dangerously. He crossed his fingers in the all too familiar seal. "Taijuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" A mass of shadow clones suddenly faced Neji, all drawing their kunai. "I will win!" they vowed.

There was a murmur among the jounin in the crowd that were surprised at Naruto mastering the shadow clone technique, one that was A-rank difficulty and also forbidden. Usagi remembered what her 'older brother' Kakashi liked to say. "Naruto is the number one ninja at surprising."

The many Narutos circled Neji and tried to overwhelm him with non-stop attacks. They struck from all sides, but the Hyuuga was still able to counter-attack. He deflected all blows and destroyed each clone one by one.

"I'm not stupid! Do you think you can fool me?" Neji yelled as he charged through the all the remaining clones, and struck the one standing outside the circle. Most of the clones disappeared with a poof of smoke as he made contact. The dark haired genin had a superior look on his face. "Of course you wouldn't be fighting me directly. You wouldn't want me to hit any of your tenketsus."

Usagi smirked from the stands, seeing what Neji had yet to realize. "Don't get so cocky, genius."

"Don't get so cocky, genius," Naruto stated, unknowingly echoing his sister's words. His pained wince disappeared as he grabbed Neji's hand and held it in place with his strength alone even as the older genin struggled to free himself.

"That's why you can't decide everything," a voice stated behind him.

With his three hundred and sixty degree vision, Neji saw the clone that spoke standing a few feet away. The blonde clenched his right fist. "Mars…" He formed a foreign seal with both hands.

The Naruto that was holding his wrist leaned in and whispered, "I learned this one from my sister." He whirled Neji around, holding him by the arms so he could face the clone.

"Fire Soul Bird!"

As the clone completed the words, the blonde that had been holding him dissolved into smoke and Neji realized his mistake. The one that had been performing the technique was the real Naruto all along, so that meant the blonde had been attacking him directly the whole time. The one that had caught his wrist had been a clone. "What-?"

A large bird made of fire shot out from Naruto's fingertips, heading straight for Neji, with its eyes burning ruby red. It flew towards him speedily and hit just as the genius started spinning.

Usagi leaned forward even further and spared a glance at the Hyuuga clan head sitting a few rows behind her. Hyuuga Hiashi's eyes were wide with shock as he took in his nephew's moves. "You didn't teach it to him," she murmured. "That means…" Her gaze was drawn back to the intense match. "He learned the technique by himself. The…"

"Hakke Shou Kaiten!"

Neji released the chakra around his body as he started spinning like a top. His chakra, combined with the spin, deflected the fire bird in a huge explosion as everything was covered in smoke.

"Naruto!" Usagi clasped her hands together, suddenly wishing she had a bloodline limit that allowed her to see through obstacles.

Just as the smoke was about to clear, Neji's voice was heard again, this time calling another technique. "Hakke…" The dim outlines of the two opponents could be seen. Neji was extending his right arm back and his left arm forward. "Rokujuu Yonshou!"

"Not that," Usagi whispered, biting her lip. "Anything but that."

Naruto had a split-second to look surprised before Neji began his assault.

"Two strikes… four strikes… eight strikes!"

The genius' hands moved so fast that Naruto could do nothing to defend himself. He instead took all the hits, wincing with every blow.

"Sixteen strikes… thirty-two strikes… sixty-four strikes!"

Naruto flew back several meters when Neji's last blow landed. He hit the ground hard and rolled a few more feet before he stopped and his entire body lay still. Usagi gasped, bringing her hand up to cover her mouth.

There was a little sweat on the Hyuuga's brow as he smirked triumphantly. "The match has ended," he stated, looking over at Genma. "I closed all his tenketsus. He won't be able to continue."

The jounin merely raised an eyebrow as he looked from Neji to Naruto. Sighing, he seemed to agree and was about to call out the winner when a weak protest stopped him.

"I-I'm not d-done yet."

Neji couldn't help but stare in disbelief as his opponent slowly climbed back to his feet. After having all his chakra holes closed, the blonde shouldn't have been able to move at all. Angry, he yelled, "Why do you fight so hard against your fate! Just accept your defeat!"

"I said I would win." Breathing heavily, Naruto shook his head. "I never go back on my word." Determination flashed through his blue eyes. "That's my way of the ninja!"

"Foolish," Neji muttered, glaring at him.

Quietly, Naruto retorted, "My sister told me about your family. About the rift between the Main and Branch members." He tapped his forehead protector.

The genius froze, catching Naruto's meaning, and his glare became ten times more hostile. "What would you know," he hissed.

"I too know the pain of having a seal that can never be removed," the blonde replied, almost emotionlessly. "Ever since I was three years old…"

The sorrow that passed her brother's face in that moment hurt Usagi's heart. "Naruto…" She looked up at where her father was seated with the Kazekage of the Sand. The Yondaime's face had blanched and his eyes were filled with guilt.

There was a pause before Naruto snapped, "But that's not an excuse to become a brooding, arrogant bastard!"

Neji's eyes narrowed. "You-!"

"I'll show you that destiny can change!" The blonde looked up at the stands to lock eyes with his father. The Hokage stared back at him, full of regret, but Naruto only smiled and nodded. An answering smile slowly crept onto Yondaime's face before he too nodded. Naruto grinned and brought his hands together with only the forefingers pointing up.

Usagi knew there was only one way for Naruto to win now that all his tenketsus had been sealed, allowing no chakra to circulate his body. "He's really going to do it…"

"There's nothing you can do." Neji scoffed and his stance remained lax. "By sealing your chakra holes, I barred any way for you to use ninjutsu and genjutsu. I also left your body extremely weakened, and even at full strength, your taijutsu cannot rival mine."

Naruto ignored him, closing his eyes and concentrating. After a few seconds, he crouched down and began to yell. Nothing seemed to happen at first, and just when Neji was about to signal the instructor again, a large swell of chakra burst from the blonde's form. A fierce wind was created by the power, forcing both Genma and Neji to step back and the crowd to hold up their hands in front of their eyes.

Usagi was among the few who let the wind blow by without doing anything. She stared at her little brother in amazement, finally seeing where his training with Jiraiya had gone. Pride swelled in her heart, and glancing at her father, she realized Yondaime was feeling quite the same.

The streams of red chakra that leaked from Naruto began to wrap around him, creating a bright and intimidating aura. The blonde looked down at his body and smiled slowly. He stared at his clenched fist before glaring at Neji challengingly. "Let's begin." He disappeared from sight.

"Go, Naruto!" Usagi cheered, standing up in her seat. "Come on, little brother! You can do it!"

She didn't know if he heard her or not, but the short blonde had suddenly appeared in the air behind Neji. Again, he threw three kunai but this time, Neji caught them and threw them back swiftly. Before they could make contact, however, Naruto disappeared from view again, leaving the kunai to embed themselves in the wall.

"What-?" That's all Neji could get out before he sidestepped to the left, barely avoiding a chakra-powered punch by Naruto who had materialized in front of him. The Hyuuga genius distanced himself quickly, reanalyzing the situation. Usagi knew he was wondering where Naruto had pulled the extra power from, and she grinned, knowing that her brother wouldn't lose the fight. Not now.

"This is the end," Naruto said seriously, once again forming a cross with his fingers. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" This time he formed a dozen clones all of whom were surrounded by the red aura. They all shouted a battle cry before charging at Neji.

"Obviously your power didn't increase your intelligence," Neji stated. He easily fought the twelve clones, taking advantage of his three hundred and sixty degree sight, and not letting any of them surprise him.

However, because he was surrounded by the twelve clones from all sides, he failed to notice the real Naruto dash into the shadows and prepare another elemental attack.

He concentrated on focusing his chakra to his right hand. "Uranus…"

Poof!

Neji destroyed the last clone with a strike at the double's neck. His pale eyes lifted quickly to the shadow of the trees just as Naruto's powered fist struck the ground.

"World Shaking!"

Usagi smiled as the ninjas around her whispered amongst themselves.

"That's…!"

"… a technique from the Hidden Moon…"

"I thought only the Princess could do that…"

What they didn't know was that Naruto's attack was an imitation of the real planet attack. It was a pure chakra attack, whereas when Usagi used it, the majority of the power came from the planet Uranus itself. She only had to use a small amount of her chakra in order to call it in the first place. She, however, had taught Naruto the other way. The attack wasn't as strong in comparison to the real one, but with Kyuubi's chakra powering it, it was now on the same level.

Neji waited for something to happen, but the ground only rumbled a bit before stilling. He, however, didn't let down his guard and kept his senses alert. Naruto didn't give him time to think as he powered yet another attack.

"Mars…" Neji watched as he formed the foreign seal again. "Fire Soul Bird!"

The genius narrowed his eyes as the bird closed in and prepared his spin. He still didn't realize what Naruto was up to. He pushed chakra out of every part of his body and rotated quickly.

"Hakke Shou Kaiten!"

The fire bird collided with his dome of chakra. It looked like Naruto's attack failed, but when he spared a glimpse at the blonde, he was smirking in satisfaction. The genius suddenly sensed an energy approaching but Neji's eyes could only widen as the ground started to erupt from under him. The earth burst out as a red sphere of chakra hit him from below, forcing him against his own shield. The colliding powers caused another explosion, which covered the entire arena with smoke.

It was over. Usagi knew who won. She smiled down at where she last saw her brother standing before the smoke covered him. Though the attack was already an imitation, Naruto had made his own changes. He had sent the powerful sphere deep into the ground, sending it straight to Neji from below, where his vision could not detect it right away.

The smoke cleared to reveal Neji lying on his back, bruises and cuts covering his body. The red chakra began to die down as Naruto walked over to stand beside him, looking down at the genius. The two opponents exchanged words quietly so the stadium couldn't hear their conversation. After a minute, Neji closed his eyes and nodded. Naruto nodded in return.

Genma looked at both genins with an amused glint in his eye as if he just realized something big had happened. When they both seemed to come to an understanding, Genma made the match results known.

"Winner: Uzumaki Naruto."

Usagi jumped out of her seat again to cheer loudly. "Yes! I knew you could do it, Naruto!" she shouted, cupping her mouth with her hands to make her voice project. "You did it, little brother! You did it!"

This time Naruto definitely heard her because he turned his head to scan the crowd. When he spotted her waving her arms wildly, she loved the warm feeling that spread over her heart as a slow grin formed on his face. He gave her a thumbs-up sign and saluted.

Usagi returned the salute with a wide grin of her own. "You did it," she whispered.

–

The euphoria that came with Naruto's win began to fade to the back of Usagi's mind as she stood at attention next to Raido behind the Kages' seats. An uneasy feeling had settled over her ever since she joined her father. The only people in the Kage section were her father, the Kazekage, and the Kages' respective guards. She couldn't understand where the sensation was coming from.

Usagi tried in vain to ignore the strange feeling as the next matches passed. Surprisingly, Kankurou the puppet master had forfeited to Shino. Shikamaru, on the other hand, looked like he was about to gain victory over Temari when he gave up as well, stating it was too troublesome to continue when he didn't have enough chakra left. The match between Gaara and Sasuke was underway when the sensation began to overwhelm her.

Usagi winced, placing a hand on her forehead. "What's going on?" she murmured.

The crowd cheered as Sasuke's chidori penetrated Gaara's sphere of sand. Usagi didn't see what happened next as she swayed slightly.

"Are you all right, Usagi?" Raido asked, looking over at her in concern.

"I-" She lifted her head to see the Kazekage turning around to look over at her with his masked face. The troubled feeling intensified then and she bit back a gasp. "No… something's wrong." The talking crowd was suddenly hushed and Usagi realized what had been wrong all along as the Kazekage's eyes gleamed abnormally. "Shit! It's an ambush!"

"What!" Raido exclaimed.

Usagi was already in front of her father in a protective stance, her trusty chakram clutched in her right hand. The startled Hokage stood up as well, eyeing the stands and realizing the crowd had been placed under a sleeping genjutsu. Konoha's ninjas were already engaging in battle with those from the Sand. The blonde kunoichi glared at the Kazekage, who was still sitting calmly in his seat, but was staring back at her with unblinking eyes.

"Who are you?" Usagi demanded, and with her left hand, reached behind to her kunai pouch. "You are not the Kazekage!"

He only chuckled in response to the question before looking her up and down. "You must be the fire country's treasure then. Or as the other villages say, 'Konoha's Princess'." He stood up slowly. "I heard you were very perceptive, but… you still didn't stop me. Everything has already been set into motion."

The Hokage glared at the imposter. "Who are you?" he asked, repeating his daughter's question but with an even deeper amount of threat.

"I'm surprised you don't remember me… _brat_."

Only one person had ever called him that with so much contempt and poorly hidden jealousy. The Yondaime's muscles tensed instinctively. "Orochimaru," he spat. "_You're_ the leader of the Sound!"

"You did always have your intelligent moments." The imposter snapped his fingers and the 'Kazekage's' guards revealed themselves to be Sound ninja. He pulled at his own face to reveal snake-like features, complete with yellow slit eyes.

He was one of the legendary Sannin, Usagi realized. The one who had turned his back on his village in his search for ultimate power. Because when he couldn't have the village itself as Hokage, Orochimaru was determined to learn every jutsu in existence.

"What do you want?" she asked, perfectly calm before the storm.

"To destroy Konoha, of course," he replied, the gleam still present in his eyes. "To annihilate this entire pathetic village!"

By the time he finished his exclamation, Usagi had already gathered the necessary planet power to her fist. "Uranus…" Her hand glowed a bright yellow. "World Shaking!" She punched the ground and a powerful sphere flew towards the ex-Sannin and his guards, plowing through the concrete.

Orochimaru jumped back onto the roof of the building just in time as the attack collided with the chair he was previously sitting in, breaking it into shattered pieces. With a quick signal from him, the four Sound shinobi separated to the corners of the roof.

"You won't get away!" Usagi exclaimed, following him. Her chakram sliced through the air as it headed for him, but the snake-like shinobi dodged it easily. The circular weapon made an arc through the air and returned to the blonde chuunin's outstretched hand.

"Wait a minute, Usagi!" Yondaime yelled, reaching for her but it was already too late.

Reattaching her chakram to her belt, Usagi jumped onto the roof but at that second, Orochimaru sent his tongue flying out of his mouth to encircle her tightly. She winced in both disgust and pain as his tongue tightened around her forcefully, pulling her to him. He dangled her in the air and looked past her at the Hokage.

"What do you say, brat? Shall I–" He lifted a kunai threateningly, talking around his extended tongue. "– destroy what you hold most dear?"

Yondaime narrowed his eyes and, with one blink, was gone.

Orochimaru smiled sadistically as a blade pressed against the side of his throat. He actually leaned towards it so it cut his skin, and he felt the slide of his blood dribble down. "Heh. I see your Shunshin no Jutsu still comes in handy."

"Let her go," Yondaime commanded, pressing the kunai even deeper. "This is between you and me."

"Is that what you think?" Orochimaru laughed coldly, sending a chill down Usagi's spine. "I've moved past this puny village for bigger and better things. Annihilating Konoha is a mere obstacle in my path to true power." The blonde kunoichi cried out as his tongue tightened further and she gasped for breath.

Yondaime's eyes widened and he exclaimed furiously, "Orochimaru!"

"Your threat is an empty one, _Hokage-sama_," he stated without fear as the blood continued to slide down the side of his neck. The formal title was said with disdain. "As long as your daughter is in my hands, you won't kill me."

The Fourth Hokage clenched his teeth, knowing it was true, but didn't voice his agreement.

"D-don't w-worry… about m-me, da-" Usagi choked out, wincing as the tongue slithered up to encircle her neck.

"Foolish courage," Orochimaru commented, amused by Usagi's weak struggles. "As much fun as it is to have something hanging over your head–" He glanced at Yondaime. "– she'll only end up being a distraction." With his over-extended tongue, he flung Usagi off the roof. "Now!" He signaled to the four Sound shinobi, each standing on one of the corners of the roof.

In sync with one another, the ninjas placed their hands together, making the appropriate seals. "Ninpou Quad Purple Flame Wall!" With a roar, a deep purple barrier rose from the edges of the roof, sealing the Hokage, Orochimaru, and the four Sound shinobi within.

Temporarily forgetting about Orochimaru, the Hokage only watched as his daughter fell, unable to do anything. "Usagi!" Yondaime shouted, activating his body flicker. He disappeared, but then reappeared with a pained yell, falling to his knees.

The snake shinobi felt his neck and lifted his bloodstained fingers to his face. He licked the red liquid off as he stared down at the Hokage. "You won't be able to escape from here. Not until this battle ends."

The four Sound members released another wake of chakra. "Kekkai!" A separate wall spread across each of their backs, protecting them from any attacks that would occur in the following battle.

Yondaime lifted his head, pushing past the pain, and sighed in relief when Usagi reappeared in his line of sight, carried by one of Konoha's ANBU captains. With the knowledge that at least one of his children was safe, he stood up and prepared for his face-off against the legendary Sannin. Distancing himself from the enemy, he tore off his ceremonial robes, revealing his forest green ninja vest and cloak lined with flames.

"I won't let you take this village, Orochimaru!" the Hokage vowed, falling into his battle stance.

The snake ninja sneered, also revealing his true outfit. "I wouldn't expect less… Yondaime-sama."

–

Usagi's eyes snapped open, finding herself cradled in a stranger's arms. Not fazed for a moment, she looked up at the ANBU mask and demanded, "My father! The Hokage! Where is he?" She pushed herself out of his lap and stood up on shaky legs.

The ANBU captain pointed. "Hokage-sama is in there with Orochimaru," he informed. "There is no way in or out of the barrier. It's a high level technique performed by four separate shinobi working together. The only way for it to break is for them to dispel it or if one of them is injured."

"Damn," Usagi cursed, stomping her foot on the tiled roof. Seven feet in front of her stood the massive purple wall, barring the way to her father. However, she could see what was going on inside and tensed as Orochimaru and Yondaime clashed. "What are we supposed to do!"

"Usagi-san, let us handle this," the ANBU captain, bowing his head. "There is nothing you can do here."

The blonde's first reaction was to snap at him, but she calmed herself. She fought to ease the raging emotions in her head and breathed out slowly. She let herself think rationally, and knew the ANBU was right. There was no control in a situation like this. It was up to her father to take down Orochimaru.

Reluctantly, Usagi nodded and she stared hard at the ANBU's mask. "I leave this situation to you," she murmured. She gave her father one last fleeting look before jumping off the roof and over the towering arena wall. As she made her way to the north gate, the ominous feeling that haunted her came back full force. However, she only tightened her fists and increased her speed towards her comrades. "I won't let Orochimaru win!"

–

"Motoki, are you all right?" Seiya shouted while deflecting a barrage of shuriken. He glanced over at his comrade just as the dark haired blonde pulled a kunai out of his left arm. "You better take cover! Stick to the emergency plan!"

"No! I'm fine, Seiya!" Motoki replied, shaking his head. "I can still fight!"

The black haired chuunin jumped back so he was standing next to his teammate, kunai held at the ready. "Damn it. I can't believe that the Sand betrayed us!" He glared at the six Sand shinobi standing on the opposite roof. "We can't let them get any further into the village."

"Right." Motoki hastily tied strips of cloth around his arm. "This temporary bandage will have to do."

Seiya raised his right arm perpendicular to the rest of his body. "You're gonna regret ever coming here!" he vowed, blue eyes glinting at the Sand ninjas. He concentrated his chakra to the ends of his right fingers. "Star…" The golden mass gathered into a tight sphere the size of a golf-ball. "Serious Laser!" He swung his right arm forward, aiming at the opposite roof. The powerful sphere suddenly shot out in a clear path, destroying part of the house and taking down two of the ninja in the process.

"My turn," Motoki said, jumping to the next house over, where two of the Sand shinobi had landed after Seiya's attack. He unsheathed his katana, slicing it in the air for effect. He raised the beautifully crafted weapon with his right hand, falling into the familiar stance. Giving his opponents an once-over, he frowned. "You made a very, very big mistake." Then in a matter of seconds, his katana had cut through them before they even realized what was happening.

Motoki whirled around to intercept the last two ninja that came for him when they suddenly stopped short. They looked at each other questioningly before falling forward, revealing the kunai embedded in their backs and a stern Usagi standing a few feet behind them. Motoki was about to thank her when he paused. Something about the way she was carrying herself was more intimidating than usual.

Seiya was the first to ask. "Odango… is there some reason you look ready to cut our throats out?"

Usagi's expression flickered for a moment before it returned to its serious state. "Orochimaru is behind this. He is the leader of the Sound," she informed quietly. "It's his fault this is happening to Konoha."

"The Sand betrayed us for the Sound?" Seiya asked with an undercurrent of rage in his tone. "This doesn't make any sense! Why would they want to go to that snake's side?"

Motoki's head was lowered in thought as he held his katana down at his side. "No… it makes perfect sense," he replied after a pause. "Being the most powerful village, Konoha also has many enemies. Those of which are jealous villages and countries."

"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer," Usagi quoted, narrowing her eyes.

"Exactly," Motoki agreed, nodding. "As we are the ones with power, the other villages want to see us fall in order for them to rise. The Sand allied with the Sound to take us down. They joined together to gain an advantage over us. Two against one."

Usagi shook her head. "It's not gonna work that way," she commented grimly. "When I met him just now… and what my father has told me about him… Orochimaru is only interested in his own ambitions. The Sand will only become a casualty in his quest for power." She clenched her right fist. "Fools!"

"With a beginning like this, it's almost as if he wants a war," Seiya replied, looking out into the distance. Many of the landscapes and rooftops had smoke coming out, and the sounds of fighting only increased over time.

"That's exactly what the snake wants," Usagi confirmed, nodding her head. "War only causes pain, grief, and destruction. Orochimaru wants war so Konoha can suffer."

Seiya muttered, "Man, this is so twisted." He sighed and brushed the bangs out of his eyes.

Motoki sheathed his katana in favor of three kunai gripped between his fingers. "We can't dwell on it now, guys. Our village needs us." He started running in the direction of the east gate. "Let's go!"

"Right!"

Usagi and Seiya followed close behind, weapons out and at the ready. As they neared the east part of the village, they noticed the large hole in the stone wall but more importantly, the giant snakes that were also attacking.

"Snakes… damn it, I hate snakes!" Seiya exclaimed, but he was already powering his attack at the ends of his fingers.

Usagi's chakram was already in her right hand as she prepared three shuriken with her left. Her blue eyes hardened into ice. "Let's do this."

–

At the end of the invasion, despite her planet powers, Usagi returned to the exam stadium with various injuries, most made by either Sand or Sound jounins. Though it wasn't fatal, there was a long cut along her back, which had been slashed diagonally left to right. Her clothing and hair were also slightly singed after being caught in a fire attack, barely having had time to counter it with a water jutsu. She let herself lean on Seiya with her left arm around his neck. Motoki had to be taken to the hospital after being caught in an emotionally jarring genjutsu that knocked him out completely.

Usagi jumped onto the roof with a wince even though Seiya was taking most of her weight. She noted quickly that the purple barrier was gone, and in its place was a small forest. She exchanged puzzled looks with her black haired teammate before entering the foliage slowly, following the murmurs of people within. The ominous feeling that had faded during battle came back full force as the whispers grew louder.

She stepped around a particularly large tree trunk and saw the small crowd of jounin and ANBU surrounding something. Her heart started to pound faster as she walked towards them. Reaching the edge of the circle, she let go of Seiya and began to push through the throng of people despite the pain. The shinobi parted quickly once they saw who it was, but Usagi didn't miss their exchange of sad and sympathetic glances amongst each other as they recognized her. Thousands of questions and scenarios were running through her head, asking what could have happened. What was wrong?

Usagi realized it just as she reached the center and saw the prone body of her father laying on the rooftop. Her 'older brother' Kakashi's back was to her as he stared down at his teacher silently. Her Uncle Jiraiya stood among the crowd opposite her, and when she caught his eye, he only turned away with grief etched on his usually carefree face. She looked back towards her father, taking in the familiar flame-lined cloak, standard ninja vest, and golden blonde locks. He was right there in front of her, so everything was going to be okay. Everything _had to be_ okay.

The trembling started as Usagi took the last few steps towards the Yondaime's body, which looked so very, very still to her eyes. She stood next to the silver haired jounin stiffly as her eyes slowly traveled from her father's sandals to finally land on his peaceful face. It almost seemed like he was sleeping. Just sleeping… She vaguely felt the touch on her shoulder as Kakashi tried to comfort her. Usagi ignored him, her eyes still locked on her father's face. She licked her chapped lips, opening her mouth, but her throat was suddenly dry.

"… D-daddy?"

Kakashi's grip tightened at the innocent, child-like voice that came from the blonde chuunin. It was his first sign of emotion since seeing his fallen mentor. Usagi shrugged off his hand as she kneeled down next to her father's body. Her stoic face began to crack as her eyes became wet and bright.

"Wake up, Daddy…"

In the back of her mind, a rational voice told her what was going on but she couldn't listen. Usagi placed her hands on her father's chest, willing it to move beneath her fingers. Nothing happened. Trembling still, she shifted to touch his face. His skin was growing cold as the warmth left his cheeks.

"Please… please…"

Usagi laid her head on his chest, right palm spreading out over his stomach. She felt a sticky substance that she was all too familiar with. Lifting her hand, she saw the deep red blood staining her fingers. A cry escaped her lips as the enormity of what happened was made reality in her mind.

"Daddy…!"'

The blonde clenched her bloodstained fist as her face turned in towards her father's chest. She finally broke down completely as her sobs soaked his vest. She didn't care if her back was burning with pain or that a small crowd was watching her cry out her grief. All she knew was that the Yondaime Hokage was dead.

Her father was dead.

–

The present Usagi was literally knocked out of her painful reminiscing as a sudden fierce wind knocked her back against a tree trunk, but her own wind cushioned most of the impact, letting her slide down unharmed. She took a moment to clear the dazed feeling in her head before she took in her surroundings again. She was still in the midst of the forest that inhabited most of the Fire Country, but from her positioning, Konoha was even now several miles away. She had managed to bridge most of the gap in such a short amount of time, but…

'_I wish this was just a genjutsu, but Konoha's still so far! Why did I have to be dropped off at the edge of the country border?'_ Usagi thought in frustration. _'And that wind… It had too wide a range to be from Temari-chan…'_

This time she sensed it and was able to call the wind as a shield when a torrent of rain suddenly appeared out of nowhere, falling violently. The ground also rumbled and shook the landscape. "It's a battle…" She narrowed her eyes. "Don't tell me…"

Usagi got to her feet and ran up the side of the tree trunk, channeling her chakra so she could reach the top. When she did, her eyes widened as she took in the sight of a fully transformed Shukaku and the giant toad Gamabunta fighting. She recognized the tiny figure on top of the toad's head. Who else was bold enough to wear an orange jumpsuit? Her gaze switched to the Sand demon, and her heart tightened as she also recognized Gaara's prone form emerging only halfway out of Shukaku's head.

"This is…" A wave of nostalgia washed over her as she saw how young Naruto and Gaara looked. "… a chance to start over. To not make the same mistakes…"

Usagi remembered her father's sacrifice for the village, and the war that followed soon after in the wake of his death. She couldn't let that happen again, and she wouldn't let her precious people be hurt. _'I have to change the future. This Konoha cannot turn out with the same fate as my village.'_ She watched as Gamabunta rushed at Shukaku as a burst of smoke surrounded him.

Red fur shot out from the smoke as the toad transformed into the Nine-Tails demon. His claws held onto Shukaku, allowing Naruto to jump off his head and punch Gaara in the face. "In order to wake him up," Usagi murmured, narrowing her eyes. She jumped off the tree top and let the wind pillow her fall as she landed on a tree limb twenty feet below.

Closing her eyes, she concentrated and felt the chakra signatures of Temari, Sakura, Sasuke, and Pakkun – one of Kakashi-niichan's summoned dogs. She couldn't help but feel a surge of dislike as she recognized Sasuke's chakra, but she pushed it away. He wasn't the Sasuke from her world. There was a chance to stop his betrayal and keep him on the right path. Scolding herself, she made a mental note to not judge those from this new world with impressions from her own.

Usagi kept running along the tree branches until she stopped a good distance away from where Gamabunta's sword was embedded perpendicular to the ground. She looked up through the leaves of the trees just as the large form of Shukaku cracked, sand spilling everywhere. Gaara and Naruto were falling through the air, but both were pushed to opposite trees as Gamabunta disappeared in a cloud of smoke. She couldn't hear what they said from her position, but watched as they suddenly both stood, tensing. There was another burst of smoke and wind as Gamabunta's sword disappeared. It acted as a signal to both genins as they jumped off their tree tops, aiming punches at each other. Naruto's punch was the one that landed, sending Gaara crashing to the forest ground below. Having run out of energy, however, Naruto followed him as he also hit the ground. He was laying face first in the dirt whereas Gaara was lying on his back, staring up at the sky blankly. Usagi dropped down to the ground on her feet, hiding herself among the bushes only a few feet away from them. She wasn't worried about them sensing her. Both genins were too wiped out that they couldn't even lift their heads properly.

'_Why is he as strong as this?'_ Gaara wondered, turning his head to look at his opponent. The blonde was dragging himself closer and closer to the Shukaku vessel. _'My existence won't be erased. I won't let it be erased!'_

Sakura was still in danger. Naruto couldn't let Gaara win, even though he could understand his pain. He forced himself to keep moving, to keep going, so he could protect the ones he held most dear.

"_I'm their past mistake they want to erase. Then for what reason do I exist and am I alive?"_

Naruto often asked himself that question when he was younger. Without Iruka-sensei and later Team 7, would he have turned out like Gaara? Lost and alone, only existing for himself…

"_I learned that the most painful thing… is that I am not needed at all in this world."_

Haku was right. If it weren't for Iruka-sensei and Team 7… they had saved him from himself. As his precious ones, they gave him a purpose… to always protect them. So despite the aches and sores that covered his body, and the pain in his head, Naruto continued on to Gaara, refusing to back down.

Gaara, for the first time since his childhood, began to panic as he watched the blonde come closer. "Don't come here!" he screamed, eyes widening.

Naruto paused, his face shadowed by his bangs. "That pain of being totally alone isn't something of this world, is it?" He lifted his head slowly. "I can understand your feelings somehow… It's like my pain." Gaara was shocked to see that the blonde was close to tears. "But I've got precious people now. I won't let you hurt my precious people!" The Sand genin watched, almost fascinated, as the blonde's blue eyes hardened with strength and determination. "Or else, even by killing you, I'll stop you!"

"Why? Why do you do this for others?" Gaara asked, both frustrated and confused. Other people only brought pain and suffering…

Naruto's expression softened and he smiled slightly. "Because they saved me from the pain of being alone. They recognized my existence. They are my precious ones," he stated softly.

Gaara absorbed what the blonde said and turned his head to look at the sky. He remembered what his uncle once told him.

"_Love is a pure heart because you want to help those precious people close to you."_

Uzumaki Naruto had a pure heart, Gaara realized. "Love," he murmured. "That's why he's so strong."

This world was definitely different, Usagi understood as she wiped a few stray tears that fell down her cheeks. The pain that the two twelve years old had revealed made her heart ache. Her little brother had never met this fate of being alone. She was always there for him as was their father. Her Gaara, however, was a lot like this world's before she met him. With a start, she realized she had just witnessed the beginning of this world's Gaara's inner change from evil to good. And it was all because of Naruto – her brother. She smiled fondly, realizing at least some things stayed the same. Taking a deep breath, she steadied herself and jumped out of the bushes, landing next to Naruto who had managed to drag himself very close to Gaara using mostly his chin.

Naruto turned his head slightly to look at her and tensed when he didn't recognize her. "Who-?"

Usagi stayed kneeling on the ground next to him, her eyes bright and her smile genuine. "Hello."


	4. Chapter 03: Another Threat

**Second Chances**

Author: Krys Yuy

Summary: Usagi finally makes it to Konoha, only to make a startling discovery. Meanwhile, another threat looms on the horizon as Naruto meets his sister face to face.

Pairings: UsagixGaara, NarutoxSakura, ShikamaruxTemari (More later!)

Warnings: Possible swearing, violence, possible OOCness, and definite **spoilers** for Naruto (anime/manga) all the way up to the most current episodes/chapters.

Rating: PG-13

Notes: Okay, more of Usagi's past is revealed, though not through flashbacks. Also, I finally describe Usagi's ninja outfit in this chapter. I know there are the standard ninja vests and pants, but if you're a kunoichi (female ninja), those fashion rules tend to not apply to you. So the outfit that I describe is the one that Usagi always wears when in ninja mode. Is anyone even interested in this story anymore? Just wondering…

Thanks to my wonderful reviewers for reviewing Chapter 02:

**SilverAngelCosmos**: Keep reviewing and I'll keep going. -smiles-

**Hikagi**: That'll happen later as I told you. -grins- Usagi will accidentally let it slip that she's his sister… How? You already know 'cause I told you during lunch.

**Maverick Hunter Phoenix**: I hope not either. Thanks for reviewing!

**thisFEMME**: Uh, thanks.

**Diamondfly**: Usagi loves him, well her world's version of him. But yes, I will make them fall in love with each other. Gaara, of course, will need more than a little time. That, and he's still twelve years old, so the romance will have to wait awhile. -sweatdrops- Sorry…

Archive/Distribution: Fanfiction-Net, otherwise ask first.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters used. Nor do I own the dialogue from Naruto episodes 81-82.

"_For what reason do I exist and am I alive?"_ – Gaara of the Desert

* * *

**Chapter 03 – Another Threat**

Naruto turned his head slightly to look at her and tensed when he didn't recognize her. "Who-?"

The blonde stranger stayed kneeling on the ground next to him, her eyes bright and her smile genuine. "Hello." She tilted her head and looked back and forth between the two genins. "Looks like you guys nearly killed each other…"

Gaara also turned his head to the side to get a look at the newcomer, more out of curiosity than anything else. He didn't want to think about his newfound revelation over Uzumaki Naruto's strength just yet. As he gazed at her, the stranger seemed like just another faceless ninja among the ranks.

"So this was your infamous battle," she continued, a playful smirk forming on her lips.

Naruto repeated his question, fighting the urge not to panic. All his chakra reserves were drained from fighting Gaara. Even with his rock-hard determination, there was no way he could take on another enemy without any energy. "Who are you?" he demanded.

Something flashed across her features. "A friend," she murmured after a brief silence.

"You are not from the Sand… What's your purpose?" Gaara asked emotionlessly.

Blue eyes turned towards him. The transformation that came over her face was enough to shock Gaara again into widening his eyes. The way she was looking at him… He vaguely remembered couples in the Sand gazing at each other like that… with – what had Yashamaru once told him? – affection. "I'm here because…" Her lips twitched as she gave him a bright, sincere smile. "… because of you." She looked back down at Naruto. "The both of you."

If Gaara could gape, he would have. "Y-you…"

The stranger frowned as she watched Naruto try to stand. "Baka! You're completely out of chakra! Are you trying to hurt yourself further?" She pushed him back down easily. "Stop it!" she ordered.

Naruto's lips thinned grimly. "I won't let you hurt Sakura-chan."

'_He still loves you, even in this world, Sakura…'_ Though she was smiling inside, the stranger frowned outwardly. "I'm an ally to Konoha. Don't worry." Without thinking, she brushed her hand through his blonde hair, and murmured, "I'd forgotten how young you used to be…"

Naruto almost leaned into her touch before he remembered that she could be the enemy. Her strange comment also made him pause. "What?"

"Nothing," she replied quickly, shaking her head. "It's... nothing."

The stranger turned him over so his back was to the ground, running her hand over his body and checking for injuries. Naruto's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. She sure wasn't acting like an enemy, and she did say she was an ally to Konoha… "Why-?"

She ignored him in favor of a smile instead. "You'll be fine. Only a few bandages here and there." She clapped her hands once before turning to look at the redhead a few feet away. "Now you…" The stranger got up, walked over, and kneeled next to Gaara's body. He immediately stiffened at her close proximity. "I'm not gonna bite," she teased; seemingly unworried that she was treating a known killer with bloodlust. She repeated the same check-up she did for Naruto, her touches across his body seeming to be feather-light.

During this whole time, Gaara could only glare at her suspiciously, still without energy to move. Since his chakra reserves were also depleted, he couldn't even summon sand to attack her.

"Still as silent as ever, I see," the stranger commented as if they were on familiar terms. It seemed she wanted a reaction from him, but the redhead stayed annoyingly quiet. The only thing that seemed to change was his glare – it only intensified. She sighed, staring at him for a long moment, before her hand reached up slowly to the top of his head… He flinched as her fingers began to comb through his short red locks. It was a strange feeling… having someone actually touch him without any ill intention. Just when he was about to question her icily, she stopped and glanced up at the trees. "Oops. Looks like time's up."

A kunai shot at her from behind, and just as it was about to hit, she made a quick motion with her hand, catching it without looking. The stranger stood up a bit reluctantly, throwing the kunai into the trunk of nearby tree. "I guess I gotta go," she commented, only loud enough for the two demon carriers to hear. "But we'll see each other again for sure…" To both boys' surprise, she blew them each a kiss before disappearing from view.

"How weird," Naruto murmured just as another presence dropped down next to him. "Not again." He groaned, but then took a good look at the person and sighed in relief. "Sasuke!"

The dark haired genin still had the strange black flames on half of his body. He ignored Naruto's exclamation and stared hard at the kunai embedded in the tree trunk. "Who was that, Naruto?" he asked quietly, his senses alert and ready.

"She said she was an ally to Konoha," the blonde answered. Weakly, he tugged at his teammate's shirt to get his attention. "Hey, Sasuke… Sakura-chan is…?"

Sasuke dropped his gaze to look at Naruto's concerned face. "Sakura is fine, Naruto." He looked at Gaara. "That guy ran out of chakra, so she's not in danger anymore. Don't worry," he stated quietly.

"Good. That's… go-" The blonde genin's head dropped to the side as he finally allowed himself to lose consciousness, but there was a tiny smile on his face.

'_Naruto, you…'_ Sasuke stared down at the blonde who, before all this, he considered to be dead last. Now it seemed as if his teammate was close to catching up to him. Before he could dwell on that unpleasant thought, the last Uchiha turned his head, sensing more shinobi.

Two people dropped down from the trees to land in front of Gaara, and Sasuke glared, narrowing his eyes. Temari and Kankurou slid into a defensive stance in front of their brother, prepared to fight again if they had to despite their weakened condition.

"… That's enough. Stop it."

"Eh?" The two older siblings turned to look at their brother who was still staring up at the sky. _'This is the first time I've seen him completely exhausted.'_ Kankurou shook his head. "But Gaara–"

"The mission's over. It's time to go," the redhead interrupted authoritatively.

After a moment, Kankurou nodded and helped his brother to stand. He put Gaara's left arm over his shoulder, letting his brother lean on him for support. "I understand," he murmured.

The Sand siblings gave Sasuke and Naruto one last look before jumping and disappearing into the forest. Sasuke let them go since he knew he had no energy to face them. He winced at the pain emanating from the seal on his neck, cursing Orochimaru in his mind. He put his right hand over the mark as he looked down at his teammate, wondering how the loudmouth could beat someone as terrifying as Gaara.

"Naruto…"

–

Temari and Kankurou continued running through the trees back towards the Sand village with Kankurou supporting more than half of Gaara's weight. Glancing at them through hooded eyes, he vaguely wondered why his siblings stayed with him. They were obviously terrified of his abilities and the monster inside him. He supposed it could have been an order from their father, but even then… they never had to stay. But they did.

"_I won't let you hurt my precious people!"_

'_Uzumaki Naruto… eh.'_ Gaara wearily lifted his head. "Temari… Kankurou…"

They both turned to look at him.

The redhead avoided eye contact by looking down at the passing forest ground below. "I'm sorry," he mumbled.

His older siblings shared a surprised look over his head as their eyes widened. "It's… it's nothing," Kankurou replied after a pause.

For now, that was enough. Gaara kept his head tilted down as a strange feeling settled over him. It felt… almost peaceful. He closed his eyes and an image of the blonde stranger floated to the forefront of his mind.

"_I'm here because… because of you."_

Her attitude towards him was one of intimacy as if they had met each other before. And her smile – no one had ever smiled at him like that. It was so bright and genuine, like she was actually _happy_ to see him. Why? Why did she do that? Her smile made him feel like he was… needed. Gaara raised a hand to his forehead, where his tattoo was.

'_Who are you?'_

–

After another hour, Usagi finally – finally! – reached the North Gate of the Konoha village. From the top of a large tree, hidden among its many leaves, she observed this world's version of the place she called home. There was smoke coming from many of the buildings, especially from the east side of the village. But in comparison to her world, this Konoha seemed like the Golden Age. The forest around the village was still standing and inside the giant walls, the buildings were intact and the land wasn't at all barren. And, as she looked at the Hokage mountainside, her father's face hadn't been destroyed by war, unlike the one in her world. Despite the obvious damage from the invasion, this Konoha still looked incredibly beautiful to her.

"Home sweet home," she murmured, eyeing the top of the walls for guards. Sensing none – they were probably taking care of any enemies already inside – Usagi stealthily crept into the village and headed for the exam stadium. On the way, she performed a simple transformation technique that changed her outfit to the standard Konoha ninja uniform, complete with forehead protector. Her eye color changed to brown and her blonde hair was now black and tied into a very long ponytail.

In her new disguise, Usagi managed to make it to the arena without running into any Leaf or enemy shinobi. She jumped onto the left roof from the crowd stands, careful not to step on any of villagers still under the genjutsu. Landing in a crouch, she looked up and bit her lip as she took in the painfully familiar sight of the thick forest in the middle of the main roof. The purple barrier was already gone, which meant she was too late… again.

"… _D-daddy?"_

Usagi shook her head forcefully. _'Damn it. Why can't I ever make it in time?'_ She jumped onto the roof that held the remnants of the Hokage's battle with Orochimaru. The blonde kunoichi walked through the dense foliage, pushing back memories she had buried long ago. Instead, she tried to focus on the events that just took place. _'Aunt Tsunade isn't here yet… I don't think. And if what Setsuna said was true, then the body is-'_

The blonde blended into the crowd of other shinobi as they gathered around in a large circle. After maneuvering herself closer to the center, she stared at the broken and still body of the Sandaime Hokage. She clenched her fist at her right side. _'Sarutobi-jiichan… you're not supposed to die here.'_ Her trained eye took in the sword wound in his chest and the blood dripping from his lips. _'You die in your sleep with your precious people by your side. You die without knowing the horror of the Fourth Great Ninja Wars.'_ She closed her eyes and prayed for his soul to rest in peace. _'I'm sorry Sarutobi-jiichan. I'm sorry I wasn't in time to save you.'_ She placed a hand over her weary heart. _'I guess… I shouldn't be surprised anymore,'_ she thought again, frowning.

Usagi looked around and picked the familiar faces out of the crowd without drawing attention to herself. Asuma, Kurenai, Gai, Genma… Her heart warmed at the sight of Kakashi and Jiraiya, even though their faces were somber. In her world, both her 'older brother' and 'uncle' died in a failed counter-attack against Orochimaru during the war. Unlike with Naruto and Gaara, she was getting emotional seeing her two mentors again. She supposed it was because she had prepared herself to see her brother and lover again, whereas she hadn't given herself time to stop and think of the others who were important to her but had died in the war.

'_Everyone… I really get to see everyone.'_ A small thrill of excitement ran down the base of her spine despite her current surroundings. She stared at Kakashi for a long moment but quickly averted her eyes as he looked up. _'Not yet. But I hope when we meet again, it'll be like it used to…'_

Kakashi's visible eye swept through the Leaf shinobi standing opposite to him, having sensed someone staring at him for a full three minutes. _'Hmm… whoever it was, they stopped,'_ he thought. _'Strange though… the chakra signature…'_

–

A week later, Usagi found herself standing in front of the Hokage's building dressed – or rather, transformed – in the black mourning clothes of the shinobi. Everyone she loved who had died in the war, with the exception of those from the Sand, were currently standing on the top of the building, where the official funeral ceremony was taking place. From the safety of the shadows, she had watched with something akin to nostalgia and fascination as her mentors and friends – including her little brother – passed her on their way to honor the Sandaime's memory. Though their faces were serious, it amazed her to see them so young and _alive_ – right there in front of her very eyes. They all also lacked the emotional bitterness and physical scars that her precious ones had received because of the war. But here, they were all okay. She drank in the sight of them as they all climbed to the top of the building while she remained on the ground, not wanting to somehow be detected by the older shinobi even though she hid her chakra signature.

The ceremony went on for around three hours and the whole village remained strangely quiet, in mourning for the loss of a great Hokage who had proven strong for many years. Usagi also prayed for the fallen leader, wondering vaguely if there were still others that she had to mourn again. But her thoughts kept on straying to the genins and jounins atop the Hokage building and the wonderful feeling of seeing them once more – it gave her a sense of being reborn. She wanted to talk to them, tell them all that happened to her, and how much she missed them. God, she just wanted to touch them and make sure they were real, just like she did with Naruto and Gaara. Though she had told herself to remain distant, she couldn't help but run her fingers through their hair. It was as if nothing had changed…

But no. No matter how much they looked like them, these weren't the people she grew up with and bonded with over the course of the war. They didn't even know who she was.

With that sobering thought, Usagi turned her attention back to the Hokage mountain and let her mind submerge into deep reflection.

After the funeral ended, many of the villagers dispersed to deal with the damages made to their homes and businesses. Usagi resisted the compelling urge to see her loved ones again, and instead headed in the direction of the Konoha Library. There she hoped to read up on this world's history and note at least the major differences in this world in comparison to hers. After a lot of thinking, she decided it was the best course of action that required only minimal interaction with any of the villagers or shinobi from the Leaf. She would actually get a more detailed and in-depth look to this world if she were allowed access to the Hokage's Archives, but those were for the Hokage's eyes only and any who he personally gave permission to. She couldn't risk a break-in now, not when she was still recovering from the shock of being in a new world. The last thing she wanted was a confrontation.

When Usagi approached the front doors of the library, she stared for a long moment at the 'closed' sign. _'They must have closed it because of the funeral…'_ Then she turned her head side to side slowly, and when she was sure the coast was clear, she darted around to the shadows and lock-picked the back entrance. _'Okay. Just this one break-in,'_ she thought with a small wince. Besides, breaking into the public library was definitely on a lower level when compared to breaking into the Hokage's personal archives.

The blonde kunoichi made sure to lock the door behind her for precaution's sake. She only had to squint slightly since the sunlight filtered in through the windows of the darkened library. Usagi tried to remember the last time she even stepped into a library before. At home, the building had been turned into a makeshift hospital when more casualties came in from the front lines. When she was a chuunin and then promoted to jounin status, she rarely had time for books. However, while she never read them herself, she vividly remembered Gaara reading aloud to her and she would fall asleep at the pleasant sound of his voice…

'_Wait, no! No! Bad thoughts! Distracting thoughts!'_ she exclaimed inwardly, shaking her head. _'I can't do this right now. I have to find out more about this world…'_ Pushing all thoughts about a certain redhead to the back of her mind, Usagi began the tiring task of searching for vital information in the massive library.

–

A crescent moon hung in the night sky when Usagi finally finished reading what she needed to know. She closed the heavy tome with a tired sigh, staring pensively at the piles of books surrounding her at one of the long library tables. She had collected as many volumes, manuscripts, and old newspapers as she could on the history of Konoha and its shinobi. While the information in a public library didn't delve into the secrets of the village and the clans, for obvious reasons, she was able to at least form an opinion about this world. Leaning on the table, Usagi rested her head on her folded arms, closing her eyes.

"_This world, Usagi. Though some things are the same, there are also extreme differences, especially in the people closest to you. Events here have occurred under completely different circumstances."_

Setsuna had been right. While some things remained the same in the village's history, the differences were almost staggering to contemplate.

For starters, the senshi of Pluto hadn't been kidding when she stated that the Hidden Moon was gone. It was barely a blip on the history radar. Usagi had tried to find any type of information on her mother's home village, but there was little to go on. In one of the extremely old volumes, she managed to find a small reference. It seemed that survivors to what was referred to as the 'Nightfall Massacre' had scattered to all five of the great shinobi countries, some of which were not yet great back then. A few had sought sanctuary in the Fire Country just when the Shodaime was building the beginnings of Konoha. He took the refugees under his wing and they became some of the first of the Leaf's citizens. The refugees kept mum about their origins and their old home, but it seemed they held a deep respect for the moon, especially when its brilliance was full in the night sky. The book went on to say that the respect served to the moon was not passed on to the next generation, and so it died with the refugees. The passage never referred to the 'Nightfall Massacre' again, but did mention that the refugees were the ones who coined the phrase whenever they were asked about their former home.

'_Ami-chan… Haruka-chan… Mako-chan… everyone…'_ Usagi clenched her fists on the table. _'I only have half of my precious ones here, and I'm grateful… but… if only…'_ She was being selfish again. She couldn't expect that her wish would take her where everyone was still alive. _'They're really not here.'_

In her world, she actually didn't get to know the shinobi from the Hidden Moon until after Naruto's chuunin exam. The Hidden Moon had always been a topic of interest for her since her mother was from that village. She remembered stories her mother would tell her at night, about the power and prestige that the Moon held for its people. It also interested her because the village was the origin of most of her powers. However, Serenity never elaborated on her home and kept Usagi in the dark about the circumstances that made her leave the village. Looking back on it, Usagi supposed her mother would have told her later in life if she had not died when the Kyuubi attacked. Growing up, everything she learned about the village had come from her mother's diary. Aside from the personal entries, it also included extensive notes on the fighting styles and techniques of the clans in the village, especially the Tsuki clan. It was her mother's diary that allowed Usagi to learn about her inherent power connected to the planets.

Usagi was always curious about her mother's birthplace, but traveling to the village was not an option. The Hidden Moon held the policy of isolationism, and was never one to get into other village's affairs and vice-versa. That was why it was quite a surprise when, at Usagi's own chuunin exam in the Sand village, the Moon sent two genin teams to participate. What was even more shocking was that the genin teams were all female. The Hidden Moon seemed to be made of strong kunoichi because even the jounin instructors were female. Usagi had a fight face to face with a black haired genin from the Moon, who had a whole lot of fiery attitude. However, Usagi managed to shut her up in the first minute when she performed a fire spell calling upon the power of Mars. After that, the two Moon jounin instructors tried to confront her, but her father along with her own jounin instructor, Iruka, interfered. She never made contact with anybody from the Hidden Moon again after her chuunin exam, and she gave the village little thought since she was bombarded with missions after achieving chuunin status.

It wasn't until the death of her father that she actually met the Hidden Moon shinobi. The Yondaime's passing had shaken Usagi severely, and she had taken a long journey away from Konoha to learn the meaning of who she was. Without knowing where she was going, a fourteen year old Usagi found herself at the concealed entrance to the Hidden Moon. Well, it was supposed to be concealed, but she could see past the barrier just fine for an unknown reason. Usagi was going to be turned away by the ninja guarding the gates, but at the last second, was allowed entrance. The blonde never stepped foot outside the Hidden Moon for the next two years.

During that time, Usagi learned all about her mother's origins and the cryptic remarks in Serenity's diary all made sense when she came face to face with the Head of the Tsuki clan. But despite the initial tension there, it seemed her mother's mother, or Usagi's grandmother, had softened over the past fourteen years. After Usagi fought in a match against the best of the Tsuki clan's ninja, her grandmother truly welcomed her and it was then the blonde was informed why the Hidden Moon was so interested in her. There was a prophecy that told of a child who would be able to wield the powers of all nine planets and the moon. The Moon believed it was her, and Usagi realized what her mother meant when she referred to her as special. The prophecy also stated that the blessed child would stop a great evil and bring about the revival of the Hidden Moon and its people.

Firmly believing that she was the one destined to be 'Cosmos', the village gave Usagi complete access to its secrets. Afterwards, Usagi met all the other powerful clans within the Moon. Each clan had a connection to one of the planets in the sky. She immediately bonded with the other girls who could also call upon their respective planet's power. With the exception of the Toki clan's situation, only one person from every other generation inherited the ability to summon power from their planet. They were known in the village as the Chosen. The Chosen could call upon the planets with only a minimal amount of chakra, and were therefore able to tap into a whole other energy source aside from their own chakra reserves. For those who couldn't call upon the planet, basically the majority of the Hidden Moon, the clans had devised ways to mimic the planet attacks, transforming them into chakra techniques. The planet attacks were always much more remarkable in terms of power, but after long research and study, the imitation techniques had been perfected to a fine point. The shinobi of each clan could use the attacks of the Chosen using their own chakra. But the true power of the techniques would always remain within those who had the innate bond with the planet. To clear confusion between a Chosen's techniques and a regular shinobi's techniques within the same clan, the Chosen referred to their planet techniques as spells.

The elemental spells and imitation jutsus were all taught to Usagi, who was a very fast learner. Most of the time, she merely perfected what she already knew through her mother's diary. However, she was given the opportunity to learn more fighting spells that her mother hadn't known and had an in-depth look into the lives of each clan. All the techniques were shown to her mostly by the Chosen, who she had already become very fast friends with. It also turned out that they were part of the genin teams that had been sent to the chuunin exam in the Sand. Aside from the one girl from the Chi clan, the five others were all Chosen and from some of the other respective clans – the Mizu, Hi, Ki, Ai, and Shi. The two jounin instructors that tried to confront her were also part of the select Chosen, but they were from the Ten and Kai clans. Currently, all of the Chosen from their generation were female, aside from the one male Chosen in the Chi clan. It seemed Usagi was the only missing link. She was the Chosen from the Tsuki clan and therefore completed the circle. Usagi spent the next two years getting to know the Chosen and the other people within the Hidden Moon, while also perfecting her fighting style.

When she finally left, it was only because she knew that she couldn't hide forever within the safety of the Moon, where she was loved and cherished. The isolation policy was not wise in her opinion. The Hidden Moon could not continue on long without contact with the outside world. She would help the village in every way possible, but another home had also been good to her, one that she had left in search of herself. So with a promise to visit again, Usagi left the Hidden Moon in order to return to the place she originally called home.

'_But the Hidden Moon doesn't even exist here…'_ Usagi thought dimly. _'All those spells and techniques… all that history… I'm the only one who knows about it now.'_ She grimaced. _'But even the Moon isn't infallible.'_

Usagi had made a promise to come back to the village, and though she did in the beginning, events in Konoha didn't allow her to make the long trip. However, she knew they were strong so their safety rarely worried her even though the Hidden Moon was never considered on the same level of the shinobi villages located in the five great countries. That was mostly because the village kept to itself mysteriously, but it always held a sense of subtle supremacy. It remained neutral during the first three Great Ninja Wars, but it could not escape Orochimaru's wrath during the Fourth War. Usagi had been part of the shinobi protecting Konoha at the frontlines when news of the Moon's defeat finally reached her.

'_So much history that doesn't even exist here,'_ Usagi thought with a touch of wonder. Her head was still pillowed on top of her arms. She hadn't moved from her position yet as she mulled over the differences in this world.

Aside from the Hidden Moon, which was a large chunk of her life, Usagi was also surprised to discover that the Kyuubi attacked twelve years prior, instead of the nine in her world. Though the history books stated that the Yondaime had died defeating the Nine-Tails, Usagi knew better. The power of the Kyuubi could not be destroyed in its pure form – it had to be sealed away. When meeting Naruto and overhearing his conversation with Gaara, Usagi knew the blonde genin was still the vessel of the Kyuubi even in this world. But if her calculations were right, that meant the fox demon had been sealed into her brother when he was just a baby. That also meant that her father died sealing the demon, which explained his earlier death in this timeline. Her mother was not there to take her father's place as the sacrifice.

'_So many things are different…'_

A newspaper headline had also caught her eye, and that's when she learned even some things stayed the same. The article was about the Uchiha clan massacre and how there was only one survivor – a small boy named Sasuke. Information confirmed by the Hokage stated that Uchiha Itachi was responsible for the bloodbath and was now classified as an S-rank missing nin.

'_Itachi… even here, you…'_ Though she had forced her mind to forget, her heart still remembered. _'Why couldn't the Uchiha fate change in this world? Then maybe Sasuke wouldn't have-'_ She forced herself not to think of what-ifs.

Other information she gathered from her search was about the range of clans and other villages. Some circumstances involving their origins were different because the Moon's influence was not there. Also, in her world, the Third Great Ninja Wars had involved the Cloud, not just the Stone. From there on, it was only little variations that existed in comparison to her world. Usagi wanted to find more detail regarding the lives of her precious ones, but she could not get that at the public library. Even in the Hokage's Archives, it would only have information about their techniques, not them as individuals.

Usagi wished to know what had changed about her mentors and friends – the people she considered family. There must have been certain influences that altered their personalities in this world. She hoped it wasn't too drastic a change. She wondered if, aside from their appearances, they would be any similar to her precious ones. Naruto and Gaara didn't seem any different to her, but then again, she was the one that had done most of the talking. They had just stared at her, trying to figure out where she had come from.

The blonde groaned, lifting her head from the table and placing it face down in the palms of her hands. She wanted to gain the trust and friendship of everyone she had known back in her world. But how was she ever going to do that when she didn't even exist to them?

She already knew the answer. It was just going to take a lot of work.

Resolved, Usagi stood up and disappeared the way she came in.

–

Jiraiya realized, with an angry grimace, that Setsuna knew what was going to happen to Konoha the entire time. The invasion is what the girl had tried to stop, but for obvious reasons, it didn't look like she made it. It had been nearly a week since the Hokage's funeral, and Jiraiya still hadn't noticed this blonde girl he was supposed to be on the lookout for. Was she even coming?

Time was already running out. Konoha needed the next person in line to become the Fifth Hokage. Problem was, only a few were suited for the job. The council asked him at first, and he snorted inwardly. That job didn't suit him at all, but he did know of one person who was actually perfect for it. He offered to track her down for the council and deliver their request. The two representatives readily agreed as long as he brought her back within a reasonable time frame. Konoha could only last so long without a Hokage before an enemy village tried to take advantage.

If Jiraiya didn't find this girl Setsuna was talking about, he would have to take Naruto and leave without her. He was actually on his way to find the loudmouthed kid to take him under his tutelage. If something as terrifying as the Akatsuki was after Naruto, he would need to learn everything he could from one of the legendary Sannin. The spiky haired shinobi glanced down at his fist, clenching it reflexively.

'_I should teach Naruto Yondaime's technique…'_ he thought to himself. _'There's just something about that kid…'_

Pausing, he closed his eyes and stated, "You can come out now. What do you want?" The presence he felt hiding behind a tree moved towards him. "Well?" He turned around. Vaguely surprised, he eyed the black haired kunoichi speculatively. _'Still too young for my tastes…'_ But he never did like turning down a lady. "What can I do for you, my dear?"

The brown eyed shinobi just stared at him for a long moment, and after a minute, Jiraiya wondered if there was something wrong with her. "Hey, you okay?" he asked, a touch of worry in his voice.

The kunoichi seemed to snap out of her daze and realized what she had been doing. "I-I'm sorry," she stuttered. "It's just… it's so strange seeing you again." She gulped. "I mean, I didn't know who else to go to."

The frog hermit gave her a strange look. "And you are…?"

She took one look at his face and turned around. "Okay, this was a bad idea. I shouldn't have come here," she stated, shaking her head. "Forget it. I can do it on my own."

Suddenly, a light bulb went off in Jiraiya's head. On a hunch, he called out, "Serenity?"

The brown haired shinobi froze. "What did you say?" she murmured.

"Serenity," he repeated slowly. Setsuna had told him to say that name if he ever wanted confirmation to the person's identity. He looked her over from the back. "So you're the mysterious girl Setsuna was talking about." He eyed her black locks. "I thought you were supposed to blonde."

She turned around. "I am."

"Ah," he realized. "Henge no jutsu."

"I was always good at transformation techniques," she replied, shrugging. Her previously nervous demeanor seemed to vanish now that it seemed he was actually expecting her. She cocked her head to the side. "So what exactly did Setsuna tell you?"

"Not much," Jiraiya replied truthfully, eyeing her speculatively. "Just that you're special and I should be on the lookout for you."

She looked doubtful. "That's it?"

"Well, she also mentioned that you were lost. I'm supposed to take you to a person that can help with that." Jiraiya's thoughts returned to the mission at hand. "Actually, I was about to leave if I didn't find you within the hour. We're a little short on time."

"That's fine." She lifted her hands up in the air casually. "As you can see, I don't have much luggage." She pointed to her backpack. "I just got this yesterday."

"All right. Meet me at the West Gate in thirty minutes. I just need to get my pack plus find my pupil. Then we'll be on the move." The Sannin was already walking away in the direction of Ichiraku.

"Wait!" She breathed out slowly as the spiky haired shinobi stopped. "Would your pupil, by any chance, be Uzumaki Naruto?"

He gave her a look from over his shoulder. "Yes, that's him." His eyes hardened as he wondered how she knew. "Will that be a problem?" He hoped she wasn't the type of person who hated Naruto because they saw him as the Kyuubi. Then there could be trouble.

"No. No, that's fine." To his surprise, a delighted smile spread across the kunoichi's face. "It's perfect," she whispered. She raised her voice. "Oh, and when you're trying to convince him to come… try offering to teach him a new technique."

–

Two lone figures stood atop a building, gazing out over the village of Konoha as the citizens made repairs to the buildings. The taller of the two shifted the weight of his large sword to his other shoulder. "Have you located him?" he asked.

His partner nodded slightly. "Yes."

He gripped his sword reflexively and his lips curved into a predatory smirk. "Then this will be easy."

The twinkle of a bell rang as the other man moved his head a little. "Let's go."

–

Naruto frowned as he walked next to Jiraiya. "Eh? Why? Why?" He crossed his arms over his chest. "Why must I go along with Ero-sennin on some trip?"

The spiky haired shinobi shook his head. "No, no. This isn't just some standard trip, y'know?" He smiled mysteriously. "It's a trip to find a certain girl."

The blonde's frown deepened and he looked away. "I don't see reason for me to go," he stated, a hint of whining in his tone. "I just wanna keep training."

Jiraiya looked surprised as he glanced at Naruto out of the corner of his eye. "Hmm… training?"

Naruto continued on, oblivious of the attention the older shinobi was giving him. "Kakashi-sensei might teach me Chidori one of these days." He placed his arms behind his heads, lips thinning into a straight line. _'Wow, he really is a horrible instructor, that Kakashi-sensei…'_

'_Maybe a little curvy incentive…'_ Jiraiya smirked to himself. "Well, no… that technique's a waste of effort."

"Hmph." Naruto refused to look at him.

The older ninja leaned in close next to the genin's ear as if divulging a juicy secret. "This girl has a wonderful body, y'know? I'm positive she wants to meet you."

Naruto snorted. "No, no! Don't try to fool me Ero-sennin!" he exclaimed. "I'm not naïve. No means no way!"

'_Hmm… looks like that girl was right. The only way to convince this brat to come is…'_ Jiraiya shrugged and quickened his step to walk ahead of the young genin. "Then I guess it can't be helped." He sighed deeply, while hoping inwardly he wasn't laying it on too thick. "Ah, I happen to know a technique better than the Chidori, y'know?"

Naruto's ears perked up immediately and Jiraiya, without turning around, knew that he had the boy hooked. There was just one more thing that would clinch the whole deal…

"Can't be helped, I guess," the older shinobi stated, shaking his head. "I'll ask Sasuke instead." He felt a rush of wind pass by the side of his face, and suddenly Naruto was standing right in front of him.

"Alright! Let's go!" Naruto pumped his right fist in the air excitedly before he dashed off in the direction of his apartment. "I'll go get my stuff! Ero-sennin, don't you move from that spot!"

"Just meet me at the West Gate, brat!" Jiraiya shouted after his retreating form before sighing. He thought for a moment about the blonde's super enthusiasm and began to chuckle. "Gee… that's cute, boy."

–

Asuma glared at the two suspicious looking men, both of whom were wearing black trench coats decorated with red clouds. "You're not from this village, are you? Why did you come here?" he demanded.

The shorter man inclined his head slightly. "Long time no see, Asuma-san, Kurenai-san."

The jounin narrowed his eyes. "If you know us, you must be a former ninja of this village."

The mysterious shinobi brought his hand to his head, jingling the tiny bell, as he removed his straw hat slowly, revealing piercing red eyes.

Asuma's mouth opened in surprise. "Y-you're-" He watched as his opponent opened his coat and the bearded man's eyes were drawn to the scratched forehead protector. "No doubt about it. It's… Uchiha… Itachi."

"You know these people, Itachi-san?" The taller of the two shinobi finally spoke, amusement coating his voice. "Then I should introduce myself, too." He removed his straw hat as well and grinned at the two Konoha jounins through sharpened teeth. "Hoshigaki Kisame. Nice to make your acquaintance."

–

Naruto happily made his way to meet Jiraiya, dragging his rather large traveling pack behind him. "Yay! New jutsu! New jutsu!" The West Gate came into sight and his excitement heightened further at the possibility of learning something even greater than the Chidori, and hopefully, impressing a certain pink haired genin. "Sakura-chan will probably like me the most." He grinned in self-satisfaction. "And Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke will be surprised too!"

The blonde hauled his pack the remaining few feet to the enormous village gate, heaving slightly at the weight. There was no sign of the spiky haired shinobi, so Naruto just shrugged and leaned against his large bag, which was actually taller than him.

"Packed enough?" an amused voice asked, startling him.

Naruto whirled around to face the voice, but did it so quickly that he knocked down his backpack, and in the process, unbalanced himself. So it was with a surprised 'oof' that he fell forward. Slowly, after a pause, he looked up from his position on the ground to see the stranger. He didn't know how he hadn't noticed her before. She was just leaning against the right side of the entrance whereas he was standing – well technically laying – by the left side of it. He examined the unfamiliar kunoichi closely.

What caught Naruto's eye first was her hair. The golden blonde shade shimmered with the sunlight, an exact match to his own locks. Usually, he wouldn't notice something like the color of a girl's hair, but not many shinobi, or citizens for that matter, had coloring just like his. Her hair was pulled into twin buns, positioned not quite at the back, but not on top of her head either. It was exactly like the girl's hairstyle on Fuzzy Eyebrow's team… what was her name again? T-something… Twotwo…? Ah! Tenten! Yes, her hair was just like Tenten's except the stranger's blonde hair buns were rounder. However, the major difference was the two long ponytails falling from each bun, reaching just below the girl's knees. Twin ribbons of dark blue satin ran down each ponytail, intricately woven. His gaze lifted and blue eyes that mirrored his own orbs stared back at him with mirth.

Blushing and inwardly cursing his own clumsiness, Naruto stumbled back onto his feet as he took in the rest of the stranger's appearance. She was leaning back against the cement entrance with her arms crossed over her chest casually, watching him observing her. For some reason, he turned away from her gaze and looked down, so the next thing he noticed was her footwear. She wore black knee high boots that were open toed with inch thick heels and silver buckles on the sides. He always wondered how girls could fight in heels. Naruto's right eyebrow lifted up as he noted her strange skirt. The dark blue cloth looked to be made of the sturdy material that all ninja clothing was made of, and it ended right by her knee, about an inch over her boots. That wasn't the strange part though. Her skirt was cut diagonally, so it was only the left side of her skirt that ended above her boots. The right side ended mid-thigh, but bandages were wrapped below where the right side ended, covering most of the exposed skin. A black leather strap was enclosed over the bandages, attaching her shuriken holster to the side of her right thigh. Two slits ran along either side of her midnight blue skirt so she could maneuver easily. Because of the slits, she had to wear short biker shorts as well for modesty's sake.

The stranger also wore a sleeveless Chinese-style shirt the same shade as her skirt with a v-neckline and a collar that rose about half an inch. The front had a concealed zipper, and the only reason Naruto noticed was because the shirt was zipped down a little, revealing a standard mesh net ninja shirt underneath. Another peculiar thing about her outfit was her belt. Her belt seemed to have either pockets or loops to store scrolls and small weapons. From the main belt that was tied around her waist, another belt was attached, looped diagonally and ending mid-thigh on her left side. From his angle, Naruto could also see the customary weapons pouch located at the right side of her back. The next thing that grasped Naruto's attention, however, was the beautifully crafted weapon hanging from her belt on the right side of her body. It was basically a ring of metal an inch and a half thick that was delicately carved and inscribed. However, something else caught the shine of the sun and it was then Naruto saw the necklace. The gold chain was attached to what looked like a large diamond.

The stranger pushed off the wall and her movement caused the blonde genin to see the Leaf hitai-ate wrapped around the bicep on her right side. She also wore an intricate gold arm piece on her left bicep. Unfolding her crossed arms, the kunoichi revealed a brown bracelet and the bandages she wore on both wrists. She smiled at him and Naruto blinked, wondering why he got a vague feeling of familiarity. However, before he could ask, he received a swift pat on the back from behind.

"Why Naruto! Already chatting up the girls, I see? I bet you're eager to get a move on," Jiraiya teased, placing his hand on top of the blonde boy's head. He peered at the kunoichi who gazed back, a smirk tugging at the corners of her mouth as she placed her hands on her hips. "Hello, my lady. Was this brat here bugging you?"

The stranger nodded at him in acknowledgement. "Jiraiya-ji – I mean, Jiraiya-sama," she said respectfully.

"Eh?" Jiraiya looked closer at her, and she waved knowingly. "Ah… so is this your real appearance or another henge?"

She fingered her blonde tresses. "Nope. This is one hundred percent me. No transformation technique whatsoever."

Naruto looked back and forth between the two shinobi in confusion. "Oi Ero-sennin, wait a minute." He pointed at the blonde kunoichi. "Who is she?"

The girl coughed, hiding a poorly concealed snicker and Jiraiya's left eye twitched. "I told you not to call me that!"

Naruto jumped back before the older man could bop him on the head. "Even if it's true?" he asked, sticking out his tongue. "And don't change the subject, Ero-sennin! Who is that?"

Jiraiya sighed and tried to accept the fact that he was stuck with a brat as an apprentice. He made a slight gesture with his left hand. "She's coming with us. And her name's Serenity."

"Actually-" The stranger picked up her backpack from the floor and put it on. "- Serenity was my mother's name. I'm Usagi. Tsukino Usagi." She beamed at both Naruto and Jiraiya. "Nice to meet you."

"Wait, why is she coming with us?" Naruto asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Idiot! Don't you have any manners?" This time Jiraiya succeeded in giving Naruto a bump on the head. He laughed sheepishly, ignoring his pupil's cry of pain, as he turned to face Usagi. "Sorry about my apprentice here, and I'm also sorry about the name mix-up."

"That's fine." Usagi nodded and smiled again at the blonde genin, who was rubbing his poor head. "Nice to meet you, Naruto-san." She held out her hand to him.

"Eh?" Naruto stared at her, then her hand, and then her smile. _'She seems…'_ He slowly smiled back at the genuine kindness directed at him. _'… really nice.'_ "Same here, uhh…"

"You can call me Usagi-chan or Usa-chan, whichever you prefer."

The genin grinned widely in response, shaking her hand enthusiastically. "Okay, Usa-chan. But only if you call me Naruto-kun, not san," he replied. A tingle ran through his arm the moment he touched her skin and he pulled away quickly, giving her hand a strange look.

If she noticed, she didn't say anything and only continued to smile. "I'm really looking forward to this trip, Naruto-kun," she stated.

Jiraiya looked up at the sky, checking for the time of day. "Speaking of, we should be going. This is an important mission, y'know." He pushed Naruto towards his overweight bag. "And only take what you need. We're not training in the mountains, so you don't need that many supplies."

Usagi laughed as Naruto pouted childishly. "But my ramen!" he exclaimed mournfully.

Jiraiya poked him in the back and stepped back as the genin tried to swat away his arm. "Get to it, brat. We don't have all day." He handed Naruto a normal-sized bag.

Naruto grumbled and began emptying his pack, and sorting out what he really needed. As he did that, he looked up at the blonde kunoichi. "So, how do you know Ero-sennin?" he asked curiously.

"He taught ou- my father," Usagi answered, smoothly covering her slip-up.

Jiraiya, hearing this, turned and gave her an odd look, having no idea what she was talking about.

Naruto tucked his last item in the backpack before buckling it. He slipped both his arms through the straps, trying to shake off the feeling that he knew the blonde from somewhere. But as he glanced at her again, the sensation wouldn't go away. "I've seen you before…" he murmured.

Usagi heard him and smiled mysteriously. "Does this ring any bells?" she asked innocently, stepping forward. She ran her fingers through his hair softly before withdrawing just as slowly.

"_I'm an ally to Konoha. Don't worry."_

Naruto's eyes widened and he pointed at her in shock. "Y-y-you're–"


	5. Chapter 04: First Love

**Second Chances**

Author: Krys Yuy

Summary: The Akatsuki's intentions are revealed, while Naruto learns more about the mysterious blonde kunoichi. And whoever said Gaara was Usagi's first love?

Pairings: UsagixGaara, slight UsagixItachi, NarutoxSakura, ShikamaruxTemari (More later!)

Warnings: Possible swearing, violence, possible OOCness, and definite **spoilers** for Naruto (anime/manga) all the way up to the most current episodes/chapters.

Rating: PG-13

Notes: Wow, this update was pretty fast… Well, not much to say, so I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Oh and the thing with Itachi – I hinted at it (really subtle) in Chapter 03, so this isn't out of the blue. Please read and review!

Thanks to my wonderful reviewers for reviewing Chapter 03:

**Super Sailor Star Element**: Oh you're too sweet. Glad I could brighten your day though. –grins–

**koldy**: Thanks for reviewing.

**SilverAngelCosmos**: –smiles– The trip will be exciting. Promise.

**Hoshiko Megami**: Hope you enjoy. Thanks!

**Hikagi**: Thankies! –grins–

**Senshi's Tenshi**: You are like one of my favorite reviewers right now b/c you left such a long one. –starry eyed– Thanks for being so sweet though. The first part of your review kinda confused me though. By Tsunada, do you mean Tsunade? So you mean the fight between Tsunade and Naruto? Sorry, but I just want to clarify so I could answer your question. Yes, Usagi will eventually be introduced to the whole gang. –grins– There actually will be Gaara and Usagi interactions coming up in around two chapters. I could always throw in a flashback though. I'm really happy you like that library remembrance scene. I particularly favor that part myself. She will have to explain her powers eventually. Still not sure if they will be in the secret scrolls. But, I'm really glad you like my story. Please keep reading and reviewing!

**Diamondfly**: Well… you'll see. I do have an idea of how to put in the scouts. But if that does happen, it won't be until much much later.

**moon-bunny735**: I'm really glad you like the story. –smiles– I'll try to update more often. I'm also happy you like the plot. Yay!

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters used. Nor do I own the dialogue from Naruto episodes 83-84.

"_If you want to kill me, despise me, hate me, and live a loathsome life… Run away, run away, and cling to life."_ – Uchiha Itachi

* * *

**Chapter 04 – First Love**

Naruto's eyes widened and he pointed at her in shock. "Y-y-you're–"

She winked as he gaped. "Yep." She started walking down the dirt path next to Jiraiya, leaving Naruto staring after her. "Well, we gotta get going."

"B-b-but–"

Jiraiya looked behind him to give Naruto an odd look. "What are you doing, brat? Come on!" He gestured with his hand and turned back around to engage Usagi in conversation.

Naruto blinked and snapped out of his shock. "Hey!" he exclaimed, running after them. "Wait a minute!"

–

Kakashi's mismatched eyes narrowed at the two dangerous missing-nins standing on the other side of the river. He was already breathing heavily and the fight was just getting underway. Itachi was a true descendant of the Sharingan, and fighting him proved to be more challenging that he first thought. The Uchiha hadn't even revealed his true strength yet. Under his mask, Kakashi's lips thinned to a straight line and he speculated on what in Konoha the two could possibly want.

"What you're looking for… it's Sasuke, isn't it?" he guessed, wondering if Itachi had finally come back for his brother.

The Uchiha's face revealed nothing even as he responded to Kakashi's presumption. "No…" His head lowered. "… the Fourth Hokage's legacy."

His statement brought a startled gasp from both Asuma and Kurenai, whose eyes were still closed to avoid his eye genjutsu. _'These two… who are they?'_ the female jounin thought, biting her lip.

'_Naruto?'_ Kakashi inwardly reprimanded himself. What Jiraiya had told him had been true after all. "You're after what lies within Naruto. It's Kyuubi, isn't it?" He ignored his comrades' questions and watched their enemies' reactions. "You're moving, but you're not the only ones who know. The organization was called… Akatsuki, was it not?"

Kisame grunted and lifted both eyebrows, but the only sign of Itachi's shock was a brief blink of the eyes.

"Akatsuki?" Asuma repeated, having no idea what was going on.

"Kisame, get rid of Kakashi-san," Itachi ordered, calculating the unwelcome surprise in his head. "These people need to disappear."

–

Twenty minutes later the unlikely trio was walking down an open road. Jiraiya and Usagi were making polite conversation about the legendary Sannin's travels. However, Naruto was strangely quiet, but almost every minute, he glanced over at the blonde kunoichi in confusion.

Usagi could feel his constant gaze on her from behind and smirked. In her mind, she silently counted down. _'Three… two… one…'_

Naruto finally blew up. He couldn't understand why this mysterious shinobi – the one who had shown up in the forest – was suddenly traveling with them. "What is going on!" he shouted, stomping his foot.

Jiraiya and Usagi both stopped and turned around to look at the frustrated blonde genin, who was fuming.

"What are you doing here?" His voice level rose higher and higher as his eyes bugged out and he pointed. "Who are you!"

"I told you already." Usagi shrugged, but her eyes were glinting with laughter. Though she didn't want to admit it, she missed her brother's temper tantrums. It always made her more amused than annoyed. "I'm an ally to Konoha and my name's Usagi."

"Then why do you have a Leaf hitai-ate?" he demanded, pointing at her right arm band.

She glanced at it casually. "Well, I am a Leaf shinobi," she answered.

"You just said you were an ally!" he exclaimed accusingly. He was ready to pull his hair out. "You're not making any sense!"

Jiraiya listened to their exchange quietly, silently filing away the little information he learned about the blonde kunoichi. He was wondering why Naruto was acting stranger than usual around her. She was definitely an enigma, but he supposed one had to be if she were a friend of Setsuna's. Her earlier comment also had him speculating about her. He taught her father? He only had one genin team in his whole life, and that included the Yondaime. To his knowledge, his students never had any children – or more specifically, any blonde daughters. Talking to her, he gathered that she was well-bred and had very good manners. They talked a lot about him over the twenty minutes, but when he asked about her, she diverted the course of the conversation smoothly, never really answering his questions. Despite his curiosity, he wasn't suspicious about Usagi's intentions. Setsuna, however frustrating she could be, would never have him guide someone who was a potential enemy. He just mulled over the blonde kunoichi's identity and what she could possibly be hiding. There was a familiarity between her and Naruto, at least from her end. How did she know him?

Usagi was the image of tranquility as she faced Naruto's aggravation. "I've spent some time in other villages, but Konoha is my true home. I just didn't want to freak you out when I saw you in the forest," she explained calmly, hands curled around the straps of her backpack.

"But why would you not want me to know?" he asked in bewilderment. "You would have been a fellow Leaf shinobi."

'_I'm also your sister,'_ she thought inwardly. Aloud, she stated, "Can't a girl have some mystery?"

Jiraiya suppressed a chuckle at the baffled expression that came over Naruto's face. Then he glanced at Usagi, who winked at him, and the older shinobi realized that she knew just how much she was confusing the poor genin. _'Well, well, well… Isn't she a tease?'_ he thought. _'But she already has plenty of mystery…'_

"Mission accomplished then," Naruto muttered, feeling a headache coming on. Shinobi or not, girls were so weird. She wanted mystery? What the heck kind of explanation was that? "I don't get it!"

Jiraiya took pity on the boy, who was starting to look really stressed. "Naruto, calm down already," he ordered, stepping forward and placing a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "There's nothing wrong with her. She's not the enemy. She's a fellow Leaf shinobi." He patted his back. "As for why she's on this trip with us, she also needs to meet the girl I was talking to you about. Besides–" He gave a pointed look at the kunoichi's sharpened round weapon. "– you could probably learn a few things from her."

Naruto looked back and forth from Jiraiya to Usagi as his nerves settled down. If Ero-sennin said she was okay, she must not be the enemy. Besides, she checked him for injuries in the forest. She at least didn't act like she was dangerous. Taking a deep breath, he looked her in the eye and all he could was trust and kindness. "All right…" He nodded slowly. Then Jiraiya's words registered in his brain and he gave her another assessing look. "Hmm… well how strong are you?"

The older shinobi shook his head, smirking. Naruto's mood switched from apprehensive to unquestioning within a minute. After mentioning the kunoichi's strength, the genin's competitive nature and eagerness to learn took over his body. Looking at him, Jiraiya could tell that Naruto was already forgetting his suspicions.

"I have a few tricks up my sleeve." Usagi smiled that mysterious smile of hers, one that both Naruto and Jiraiya were already getting very familiar with. "Maybe I'll show you later. Besides, didn't Jiraiya-ji- I mean –sama promise to teach you something?" she guessed.

"Oh yeah!" Suddenly, all of the genin's attention was on the older man. And just like that, Naruto accepted Usagi's presence trustingly. "So, Ero-sennin! Hurry up and teach me the new technique!"

Jiraiya gave Usagi a look and she blinked at him innocently. With a sigh, he continued walking and Usagi followed suit as Naruto babbled aloud.

"I wonder what kind of technique you'll teach me this time?" he wondered. "Something like the one that let me walk on water? Maybe I'll walk on fire! Or even…" He paused as his imagination ran wild. "… walk in mid-air? Ah-ha!" He laughed with glee at all the possibilities. "I can't wait!" He ran to catch up with two older shinobi and walked between the two of them. "Come on, Ero-sennin! Hurry! Hurry!"

And as Jiraiya yelled at Naruto for being so annoying, Usagi relished in the care-free feeling that washed over her, her brother's booming voice a comforting salve on her jaded soul.

–

Temari walked out of the hallway and into the living room to find Kankurou fiddling with Karasu. She watched him for awhile before he snorted in irritation. "What do you want?" he asked gruffly.

The older sibling ignored his attitude whereas she would have usually hit him on the head. She glanced around and felt the emptiness of their home close in on her. "Where's Gaara?" she inquired quietly.

Kankurou put down his tools to stare at Temari. "This family sure is acting strange. First Gaara, now you…" he stated, shaking his head. "Our time in Konoha changed us."

Though she agreed with him, Temari was annoyed that he didn't answer her question. "Well? Where is he?" she repeated through clenched teeth.

"That lasted long," Kankurou muttered sarcastically, referring to her quiet demeanor. He lifted his hands in a sign of surrender when she moved towards him threateningly. "You've asked me that ever since we got back from the Leaf! I don't know. All I know is that he disappeared the night we returned home." He peered at his older sister curiously. "Don't tell me… you're actually worried about him, Temari?"

She began to look flustered. "He is our brother," she snapped defensively.

"It's not like he can't take care of himself," the puppet master replied off-handedly. He picked up Karasu's arm and began to sharpen the knife at the end. "Stop worrying. He's fine."

"Yeah, but…" Temari sat in the armchair opposite the couch her brother was sitting on with his puppet, the coffee table between them. "Like you said, he's been acting strange ever since we returned from Konoha."

Kankurou shook his head. "If you mean that he hasn't made any death threats towards us or the villagers, then yes, he has been acting strange," he commented casually. A second later, he barely dodged Karasu's other arm as its pointy end embedded itself in the wall. He looked at the wooden arm then back to Temari in disbelief. "What the hell was that for!"

Temari lowered her arm angrily. "You're treating this like its some joke! Our brother has undergone some kind of major life change and you're brushing it off. What is your problem?" she demanded, sea-green eyes practically glowing.

Kankurou stood up abruptly and stared down at his sister, frowning. "No, what's your problem? What's with the big sister act? You never cared about him before! Why do you care now? And why do I have to care now?" he asked, clenching his fists. "Gaara's been acting strange but that doesn't mean he's changed. That monster is still inside him, which means he still _is_ that monster. The only way that can change is if he _dies_."

A loud slap resounded throughout the living room. Kankurou lifted a hand to his stinging cheek and turned to look at Temari in shock. He didn't even see her move. She was now standing to his left, breathing heavily from her anger, and daring him to challenge her. He blinked as he realized the earlier glow that was coming from her eyes was actually the shine of tears.

"Don't you dare say that I never cared!" she exclaimed, ignoring how loud her voice grew. "Of course I care about him! He's my brother!" She lowered her hand again and wrapped her arms around her body to warm herself. "Now that Father is… dead… maybe now we can help Gaara. He was always so lonely, and I knew he was hurting. But that monster inside him always scared me," she confessed, voice dropping to a whisper. She locked eyes with Kankurou seriously. "But I knew that Gaara was never that monster. I just knew that our little brother was the one trapped inside the monster, and we couldn't help him. But now we can."

Kankurou tried to absorb what she said. "Temari…"

"Gaara actually apologized to us, Kankurou," she murmured, earlier anger dying down. "He's never done that before."

"You know that doesn't mean–"

"It has to mean something," she interrupted, standing her ground. "It can't not mean anything. There's something different about him. He's changed, I know it."

Kankurou sighed, knowing that when Temari was set on something, practically nothing could change that. Though it was true Gaara apologized, it didn't mean that he would necessarily change. In his opinion, his older sister was just putting her hopes up for nothing. "You're never this optimistic, you know," he finally stated after a long moment, breaking the tension.

"Yeah, I know," she replied, moving to sit back down on the armchair. She paused and then looked at him regretfully. "Sorry about the slap," she murmured quickly.

"Eh." Kankurou shrugged. The sting had already dulled, but he was sure the red imprint was still very visible on his face even though he couldn't see it. "I'm used to your abuse."

"What was that?" The puppet master could have sworn he saw a vein pop on Temari's forehead. "I'm a very loving sister!"

"Then why are you throwing pillows at me!"

"Well, they're not shuriken!"

–

Sakura finished scrubbing the sign in front of her house just as her mother called for her. "Sakura, come here!"

"Okay!" The pink haired genin dropped her rag in the bucket of water and went inside.

She heard her mother bustling around in the kitchen. "Take these baked goods to Ino-chan's house," she called.

Sakura picked up the wrapped boxes carefully. "Ino's house? All right," she replied. She started going out the door.

"Don't stay too long and bother them though!" her mother reminded.

Sakura shook her head and went outside. "I know. Everyone's busy with repairs." She walked down the busy street as men and women fixed their homes and businesses. Suddenly, she hugged the boxes to her chest. "I know! I'll take Sasuke-kun some later. I hope he likes sweets." She smiled to herself. "Maybe Naruto too, although it seems like he would eat anything." She recalled what happened only days after the invasion.

–

"Hey Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto looked up eagerly at his silver haired mentor. "Teach me Chidori!"

The jounin gazed at his student lazily. "Teach, you say?" His infamous book was still held in his right hand. "It's not that easy, you know."

"What?" Naruto brushed off his last comment with ease. "It's fine, okay. Teach me!"

Sakura and Sasuke watched their teacher and teammate from a safe distance away. The pink haired genin glanced at the handsome Uchiha out of the corner of her eye and smiled. "Sasuke-kun, thank you," she said finally, turning to her left to face him. "For that time you saved me from the Sand, y'know?"

For a long moment there was silence before Sasuke replied, "No."

Sakura tilted her head. "Eh?"

Meanwhile, Kakashi leaned down slightly and pointed to Naruto's fist. "For starters, gather chakra into the palm of your hand," he ordered.

The blonde, missing the amused glint in his teacher's eye, was eager to follow his instructions. "Hah! All right!" He started concentrating.

Sasuke continued, eyes never turning away from their blonde teammate. "The one who saved you… that was Naruto."

Sakura glanced at the blonde genin, wondering, before she laughed. "Wait, wait, dear Sasuke-kun! You're being modest," she stated. "Naruto has indeed become stronger, but to that sand guy–"

"It's true," the Uchiha interrupted, turning to lock eyes with Sakura. "That guy risked his life fighting to save you." His eyes showed nothing but sincerity. "He showed you his true strength that day, for the very first time."

"Naruto?" Sakura looked at Sasuke's serious face before turning to study her other teammate. "Saved me?"

The blonde was crouching all the way down to the ground, looking constipated as he tried to gather chakra into his palm. "Chidori!" he yelled desperately, but nothing came out. "Chidori!"

Sakura smiled slowly.

–

In the present, Sakura also smiled at the recent memory. Of course Naruto was sometimes annoying, but no one could doubt his determination or drive to save his comrades. "Yes!" she decided aloud. "I'll take some to Naruto too!"

–

"Bring!" Naruto rang the two bells hanging from the roof of the shrine, trying to imitate the sounds they made by rolling his tongue. "Bring! Bring!"

Jiraiya was sitting on the grass just to the front side of the shrine, resting for a bit. "You might want to stop before your luck turns bad," he warned.

Usagi was lying down next to the older shinobi, staring up at the clouds. "I'm guessing he's a magnet for trouble," she commented, wanting to make it seem like she hadn't known Naruto her whole life. "He's very hyper."

"You have no idea," Jiraiya replied, shaking his head.

Naruto held on tight to the long green cloths attached to the bells, amusing himself by ringing each bell. "Hey… Ero-sennin?" he called. "What was the Fourth like as a student?"

Usagi didn't say anything, only closed her eyes, but her ears perked up.

"He was my pupil, I can tell you that much," Jiraiya replied, thinking about the past. "I taught him. Naruto, you're one lucky fellow."

"Eh?" a blend of voices called out. The older shinobi turned to see three more Narutos. Two clones had the other two Narutos on their shoulders playing with the bells.

"You don't believe me?" Jiraiya chuckled, shaking his head. "Well, okay. It's natural. He was brought up well though." The Fourth had been his most prized student – a genius when everything was said and done. The world was missing one great shinobi.

"Then, then… who taught you Ero-sennin?" Naruto asked, still tugging on the cloths.

Usagi finally pitched in. "Weren't you taught by the Third, Jiraiya-sama?" she inquired. It felt so weird to address him with the –sama suffix instead of calling him uncle. But it was certainly better than not having him there at all.

"The Third?" Naruto echoed, eyes wide.

"Yeah, that's right," Jiraiya replied, smiling. "Sandaime was quite young back then."

"The Third… young?" all four Narutos asked in disbelief.

"Yeah! I was young then myself."

"Young…?" Naruto looked at Jiraiya skeptically.

Usagi's eyes snapped open and she sat up quickly. "Naruto-kun, maybe you shouldn't–"

She didn't complete her sentence as the bells suddenly fell to the ground. In his surprise, Naruto released his three clones and they disappeared in a cloud of smoke as he got tangled up in the bells and cloths. He cried out as he stumbled on the concrete and rolled down the stairs. The genin stopped on the dirt road, dazed and looking like a green clothed burrito.

"Aiyah…" Naruto could suddenly see tiny shuriken stars surrounding his head.

Usagi was next to Naruto in, literally, a second and Jiraiya blinked. _'She's fast,'_ the older shinobi thought, filing another piece of information away.

"Naruto! Are you okay?" she asked, forgetting to add the –kun to his name. "Did you break anything?" From her viewpoint, it didn't seem like he sustained any injuries.

The blonde genin chuckled even in his current embarrassing predicament. "Ah… it takes more than a little fall to break Uzumaki Naruto!" he exclaimed with a wink.

"Idiot," she muttered, but a small smile played at the corners of her lips. "Now let's get you out of there, shall we?"

"I told you there would be bad luck," Jiraiya called from his spot where he hadn't moved.

"Shut up, Ero-sennin!" Naruto exclaimed even as Usagi untangled him from the cloths and bells.

Usagi sighed as she placed the shrine items to the side and helped Naruto to his feet. Leaning down slightly, she adjusted his uniform and scraped off any large patches of dirt on his clothes. Her fingers brushed away the muck on his face, and she stopped in mid-rub as she noticed the wide-eyed look Naruto was giving her. She coughed into her hand and pulled away. "You had dirt on your face," she said lamely.

"Uh… thanks, I guess," the genin replied, giving her an odd look. But, he had to admit it felt kind of good having someone tend to him like that even when it wasn't a big deal. They didn't know each other very well, but it seemed like she was genuinely trying to be his friend. With that pleasant thought, Naruto beamed at her and she returned it with a fond ruffle of his hair.

Jiraiya stared at the exchange from his vantage point on the small hill. If he didn't know better, he could have sworn they were brother and sister. They already had the same blonde hair and blue eyes, so the idea wasn't completely far-fetched. But, Naruto was an orphan with no family… wasn't he? The kunoichi was already raising more questions than answers. The older shinobi knew that to actually get answers from her, he would need to do it subtly. It couldn't be a direct question or she would avoid it easily. It would be interesting to see just how much she knew…

"So Naruto…" he called out. The two blondes turned to look at him from ground level. "If you were taught by Kakashi, you did the training with the bells, right?"

"Yeah." Naruto's expression turned sour as he remembered that day. "But I was the only one who got tied up to that post."

"Oh, you too?" Jiraiya blurted out, remembering that he was also the unfortunate one to go without a bell.

Usagi turned away from the older shinobi to hide the small smile that graced her face. In her world, Jiraiya told her the story over and over when she was a child because she had been delighted to hear that her big tough Uncle Jiraiya had been tied to a post, especially when it was by Grandpa Sarutobi. When she was older, she also found it highly amusing that her little brother found himself in the same dilemma.

Naruto gathered the bells and cloths in his arms. "Eh? What do you mean by 'you too'?" he asked, climbing back up the stairs.

"Forget it," Jiraiya replied with a dismissive gesture of the hand. "Just hurry up and return those."

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto was surprised when one of the bells was suddenly lifted out of his arms. He looked to Usagi, and she gave him a small shrug.

"I have nothing better to do," she said nonchalantly.

"Heh heh… thanks." Naruto grinned at her, genuinely thankful for the help.

The two blondes were able to place the bells and cloths back in their proper place as Jiraiya suddenly chuckled to himself.

"What? Hey, what's so funny, Ero-sennin?" Naruto ran in front of the older shinobi, looking up at him eagerly.

Jiraiya placed a hand on the genin's head and gave his hair a good tousle. "A good teacher can learn a lot from a good student," he said cryptically.

"Huh?" Question marks were practically sprouting from Naruto's head. "I don't understand."

Jiraiya already had his pack on, ready to get on the move. "We're going!" he stated. "Did you fix everything?"

"Yeah, I fixed it," Naruto called back. He turned around to find Usagi saying a quiet prayer in front of the shrine. The genin smiled, rang both bells once to make sure they were secure, and followed the kunoichi's example.

–

"If it were you, you can deal with it," Kisame commented, looking down at the road. "But I'm not sure about myself. He's of a different degree."

"Yeah, if we fight him, we both put our lives at risk." Itachi narrowed his eyes just slightly. "Even if there were more of our kind… nothing would make a difference." His vantage point from the rock gave him a full view of the open road and the three travelers below. There was Naruto, a blonde kunoichi, and then Jiraiya…

"Him being one of the Legendary Three… He'll be a hard opponent even for one of Konoha's Uchiha clan and one of the Mist's Seven Swordsmen," Kisame stated, hefting his sword onto his shoulder. His eyes locked onto the blonde female. "And who's the chick?"

"Let's not underestimate her," Itachi replied after analyzing the situation. "To be traveling with one of the Sannin and also the Kyuubi vessel… she should not be taken lightly."

Kisame shrugged but grinned through his teeth. "She's probably just on the same level as those chumps we beat back at the Leaf. We would have won against them easily enough if we hadn't retreated," he commented, clenching his sword's handle. "And the Kyuubi is just a brat." He shook his head. "No, that Jiraiya is the only one we should worry about. He's very powerful."

Itachi silently agreed with his partner. "Yeah, however… everyone has a weakness."

–

The trio reached Otafuku village rather quickly, and Usagi and Naruto soon found themselves alone in a hotel room as Jiraiya explored the sights with a woman hanging on his every word.

"It's always like this with Ero-sennin," Naruto muttered, his legs crossed on the bed. His hands were placed in a meditative stance as he tried to concentrate.

"He's not so bad," Usagi commented on the next bed over. She mimicked Naruto's position as she too concentrated on molding chakra.

Naruto frowned with his eyes closed. "Does he really intend to guide me on my training?"

"He may just seem like a peeping tom who doesn't care, but he's really powerful, Naruto," Usagi replied from her side of the room. "I'm sure he wouldn't have brought you on this trip for nothing."

"So you know he's a pervert?"

"Well yeah, and I gathered you weren't calling him Perverted Hermit for nothing," she commented wryly.

"You seem to know a lot about Ero-sennin, Usa-chan," Naruto replied, still concentrating.

"Like I said, he taught my father everything he knew. He's more than just a pervert." She opened her eyes and suddenly laughed as she found the room full of Naruto clones, half of which were trying to mold chakra and the other half which were sleeping.

Naruto opened one eye and grinned at Usagi's reaction to his clones.

"I'm gonna get something to drink downstairs." The kunoichi carefully picked her way through the crowded room toward the door. "Do you want anything?"

"Nah, I'm okay," Naruto replied with a shrug. "Thanks though."

"I'll have a coke!"

"Root beer!"

"I want a Sprite!"

"Get me a strawberry smoothie!"

"Vodka on the rocks."

Usagi stared as all the shadow clones shouted their orders at her. "Naruto…" she said in a no-nonsense tone.

The genin sighed from his spot on the bed and shouted, "Everyone, shut up! I'm trying to train here! And none of you are really thirsty… and stop sleeping!" He opened his eyes briefly to give Usagi a nod. "Like I said, thanks."

"No problem." She muffled a giggle as the clones all threw her pleading puppy-dog looks. "I'll be back in five."

Naruto grunted, returning to his meditative position, though Usagi knew his mind was probably running all over the place.

'_This is going better than I thought it would…'_

–

Ten minutes later, there was a knock on the room door. "Usa-chan? Is that you?" Naruto called out. The knocking continued with no answer. The genin released all his clones and the room filled with smoke as he headed to answer the door. "Or maybe it's Ero-sennin? He already got dumped and decided to come back?" The knocking went on. "Yeah, yeah. I'm unlocking it." He twisted the knob and opened the door.

Sharingan eyes stared down at him. Naruto felt a chill roll down his spine as he felt the red eyes look over him. _'Sasuke?'_ he thought briefly. But no, his teammate wasn't that tall and he didn't have gray hair. The stranger did bare a striking resemblance to the Uchiha though. _'No… who is he? He has the same sharingan as Sasuke.'_

But as he looked into the deep red eyes, Naruto found that he could only stare back, even as another stranger entered his line of vision. This man had a blue tint to his skin with shark-like features. "To think this little boy has the Kyuubi within him," he stated, showing off his sharp teeth.

With a start, Naruto's head snapped up. _'How does he know about the Nine-Tails?'_ he wondered in shock.

"Naruto-kun, you're coming with us." The genin jerked his head back to look at the man who resembled Sasuke. His deep voice held an authoritative tone as if he was never questioned. "Let's go outside."

'_These guys aren't just chumps…'_ Naruto went out into the hallway numbly.

The shark man gave him a predatory grin. "Itachi-san, it would be annoying if he moved around…" His hand moved to the sword at his back. "Perhaps we should cut off a leg or two?"

Naruto started to sweat as he gulped in air. _'What did he say!'_

Itachi remained silent and his partner seemed to take that as an affirmative answer. "Then I shall," he commented, barely hiding his excitement. However, before he could move towards the blonde genin, Itachi made a small gesture with his hand.

"It's been a long time… Sasuke."

Naruto looked down the hallway and sure enough, his dark haired teammate stood there. There was a killer intent in his eyes and he seemed more intense than the blonde had ever seen him before.

Sasuke was panting only slightly after searching the entire village for Naruto. Learning that Itachi had come to Konoha to take Naruto, Sasuke knew that the loudmouthed blonde stood no chance against his brother. Their teacher, Kakashi, had even been bested by his older brother. Deep down, Sasuke knew he was the only one who could stop him. When he finally spoke, his words were coated with a great hatred. "Uchiha Itachi."

'_Uchiha Itachi?'_ Naruto repeated in his mind, eyes widening. He glanced at the gray haired shinobi. _'An Uchiha like Sasuke?'_

The shark man was apparently finding this confrontation very interesting. He turned his head to stare at the black haired newcomer. He noted the red eyes first. "The Sharingan and he's very similar to you," he observed. "Who is he?"

With no hesitation, Itachi replied, "He's my brother."

Naruto made a choking sound.

His blue skinned partner grinned over the collar of his black coat. "I heard the entire Uchiha clan was killed… by you."

"Uchiha Itachi!" Sasuke screamed from the end of the hallway. "I'm going to kill you!"

"_That man… until I killed my brother… I didn't want to die…"_

Naruto remembered Sasuke's words the day they both fought against Haku. _'This guy is the one Sasuke wants to kill?'_

The dark haired genin's lips were curled into a snarl. "I hated you, detested you… and just to kill you, I've–" His hands went through a flurry of seals and the sound of a thousand birds filled the small passageway. Blue lightning surrounded Sasuke's right fist as he looked up at his brother menacingly. "I've survived!"

"Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed, gritting his teeth.

Itachi finally turned around to watch his little brother impassively. The attack briefly caught his interest. "Chidori?" he murmured.

"I'm going to kill you!" Sasuke yelled passionately. He brought his powered fist to the wall as he charged, leaving a destructive line in his wake.

Just as he reached his older brother, Itachi made a swift motion with his hand and deflected the attack easily. A large explosion came as the attack hit Naruto's room instead, and when the smoke cleared, there was a large hole where the room used to be. Little shocks of lightning were still emitting from Sasuke's hand even as Itachi grasped his little brother's wrist.

'_What happened?'_ Naruto gaped as he took in the large hole. _'Sasuke's attack was easily avoided…'_

Itachi gripped Sasuke's wrist even tighter, causing the dark haired genin to fall to his knees with a pained wince.

'_Not good.'_ Naruto was tired of watching and being unable to help his comrade. _'… I have to do something!'_ He brought his hands together as he called upon the power inside him.

The build-up of enormous chakra brought the dangerous missing-nins' attention back to the blonde. _'His chakra is filling up the place,'_ the shark man thought. _'I see… this is Kyuubi's chakra.'_

Itachi stared down at his brother through emotionless eyes. "You're a bother," he stated simply. With a quick jerk, he broke his brother's wrist and Sasuke screamed.

–

As Sasuke's scream filled the corridor, Usagi trembled at the end of the hallway behind Naruto, carefully hidden around the corner. She lifted both hands to find them shaking, and she was disgusted with herself. _'It's just him… this is nothing! You've beaten him before!'_ she told herself, but she knew it would take more than a pep talk. She had never expected to see Itachi so soon. But it looked like the Akatsuki's objectives were still very much the same in this world.

A quiver went through her heart and she clutched her chest. _'Gaara… I want Gaara…'_ His presence would have calmed her down immensely. The redhead wasn't coming though. He had no idea how much she needed him at that moment.

Usagi closed her eyes and an image of a laughing Itachi at nine years old flashed through her mind. Then it changed and she was staring into the twenty-two year old Itachi's cold stare. If he hadn't betrayed the Leaf, things may have gone very different in her world. If he hadn't murdered his entire clan, then Sasuke wouldn't have sought Orochimaru's power. If he hadn't tried to take Naruto and Gaara for the Akatsuki…

Then maybe she wouldn't have killed him.

–

A nineteen year old Usagi panted heavily as she fell to her knees, almost completely devoid of energy, beside the broken body of her enemy. His breaths were getting deeper and deeper as the seconds passed, barely clinging on to life. She looked into his onyx eyes – eyes that had been a violent red just moments before – and tried to find the child he used to be.

"You are… crying." His voice still held the same emotionless tone, but it only sounded weaker as death approached. "Crying for the enemy. You were always so strange… at times."

Lifting her fingers to her face, she found what he said to be true. She was crying. The tears fell from her eyes and dripped onto his body as she leaned over him. "It never had to be this way. From the very beginning… Why? Itachi, you bastard! Why did you do it?" Her hands found his shoulders and her grip tightened. "You never had to–"

"Why are you so emotional?" he interrupted, gazing at her face. "This is the end. That's all it is. Accept it."

"Itachi, I–" Usagi pulled her hands away and hugged herself, suddenly feeling very cold. "I didn't want to do this. I didn't want–"

"He'll never forgive you," the Uchiha prodigy stated, almost factually. He winced, only slightly, as a wave of pain came over him. "I always expected him… to be the one to do this to me."

"I don't care. He shouldn't have gone to Orochimaru for power." Her fists clenched against her body, and she flinched as she made contact with her broken ribs. "And you… you shouldn't have tried to take Naruto and Gaara. They are not some pawns in this game of war."

"War is just war. It's not meant to be fair. There is darkness, violence… death. People do things and say things they might not in a time of peace. Certain actions may become regretful."

She had to know. "Do you regret anything?" she asked quietly, bringing a hand up to gingerly touch the bump on her head.

"… sometimes." His face didn't change as Usagi glanced at him in surprise. "Sometimes I do regret…"

"What? What is it?" she asked, not caring if it wasn't any of her business. She needed to know if the man lying on the ground in front of her still had any humanity left in him. Any trace that would indicate that he wouldn't be sent to Hell, a place she was certain he would go.

"Leaving Konoha… without you." Usagi bit back a gasp and Itachi's lips twitched ever so slightly. "I always knew that you – the little girl who constantly followed me – would grow up to be worthy… whether as an enemy or a lover."

"I might have loved you once, Itachi," the blonde confessed, seeing no harm in revealing her secrets to a dying man. Still, her heart hurt as she looked at his beaten body, at what she had done to him. "But that was the love of a star-struck girl, just like the love Sakura once held for your brother. I couldn't stop caring about you though. You knew that already, didn't you?" She felt the bruise on her face and knew he had given as good as he got. She laughed hollowly. "I have someone now. Someone who would never choose the path you've taken – not anymore."

"Well, Gaara of the Desert has a purpose now. A light to guide him." He almost smiled – almost. "Sweet rabbit… even though I believed it to be him, I'm glad it was you instead," he whispered, coughing up blood.

Usagi stiffened and shook her head. "Just tell me one more thing, Itachi. I need to know… why? Why did you kill – why did you _murder_ – your entire clan?" she asked shakily, the thought making her want to heave. It was the reason her love for him had died. It was something she could never forgive.

"Someone as pure as you… would never understand," he replied after a long pause.

She looked down at him sadly. "You're right. I'll never understand." She leaned down and kissed his forehead. It was a bare brush of the lips, but it still made his eyes widen in shock. "A little girl always wanted to do that…" she whispered, tone melancholy. "… once upon a time."

He shook his head even though the action sent another swell of pain through him. Itachi closed his eyes as let himself go, lips twitching into a small smile. "Always so strange… sweet little rabbit."

–

"Sasuke! Damn it!" Naruto felt the red chakra surrounding him and he bit his thumb, drawing blood. He started the hand seals for the summoning technique. "Kuchiyose–"

"Too slow!" The blue skinned missing-nin swung his sword over Naruto, and suddenly all of the red chakra disappeared.

'_I don't feel the chakra!'_ Naruto tried calling it again, but it wouldn't come. "Damn it, damn it!" He clenched his teeth as he glared at the two enemies.

"My samehada can shave and devour chakra," the shark man informed proudly. Naruto gulped as he saw the wrapped sword move beneath the bandages, eating the chakra it had gained from him. The blue skinned ninja glanced at Itachi. "It would be annoying if this brat used his petty techniques. Perhaps we should cut off his arms before we do it to his legs."

Naruto bit his lip, thinking desperately. _'Why isn't it coming out?'_ He concentrated with all his might.

"Futile." The dangerous ninja raised his sword up high before swinging it down.

Naruto shut his eyes and braced himself.

Suddenly, a sharp whistle resounded through the air and Kisame cried out, dropping his sword. He growled as a deep cut appeared on his backhand. Itachi effortlessly moved aside as the whirring object passed the spot where he was just standing. Both missing-nins followed the path of the projectile as it ricocheted off the wall and back towards its owner.

A slim hand plucked the weapon in mid-air as it went by. The Akatsuki members' eyes were then drawn to the petite blonde kunoichi. Her body shifted into a defensive stance as she re-hooked her weapon to her belt. She stood in front of Naruto protectively as her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"If you hurt my brother, I'll kill you."


	6. Chapter 05: Pieces of Me

**Second Chances**

Author: Krys Yuy

Summary: After the confrontation with the Akatsuki, will it bring Naruto and Usagi closer, or farther apart?

Pairings: Usagi/Gaara, Naruto/Sakura (more to come!)

Warnings: Possible swearing, violence, possible OOCness, and definite **spoilers** for Naruto (anime/manga) all the way up to the most current episodes/chapters.

Rating: PG-13

Notes: No, you are NOT imagining things! This is an update after a two-year hiatus! Holy crap! This chapter was actually completed awhile ago, but something didn't sit right with me and I left it to gather dust. Then I realized what was the matter and revamped what is actually a pretty important moment and also delayed a certain event. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Also, thanks to my wonderful reviewers for reviewing Chapter 04. Please do so again for Chapter 05. And please, don't just leave "update soon". If you had a favorite (or non-favorite) part of this chapter, please tell me! If there's something you think should be expanded on, etc, write it down – I'd like your input. And if no one reviews, I'll assume that no one is reading anymore. So please, read and review. Thank you and enjoy! P.S. Earlier chapters will be replaced with slightly revised versions soon.

Archive/Distribution: Fanfiction-Net, otherwise ask first.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters used. Nor do I own the dialogue from Naruto episodes 84-85.

"_The pain of being lonely… is out of this world, isn't it?"_ – Uzumaki Naruto

* * *

**Chapter 05 – Pieces of Me**

"If you hurt my brother, I'll kill you."

"W-what?" Naruto's eyes widened further as he stared at the kunoichi's back. _Brother? What is she talking about?_ he thought in confusion. He was forced to move a few feet back as Usagi pushed him behind her, putting more distance between them and their enemies.

Itachi stared back at her impassively. _He's supposed to be an only child._

"Who are you?" Kisame demanded, ignoring his cut as he picked up his sword.

Usagi smiled sweetly, though there was something dangerously threatening behind it. "None of your concern."

Kisame's hold tightened on his sword handle. "That fox is our business!"

"I told you – if you hurt him, I'll kill you," she threatened again. Her stance seemed relaxed at first glance, but at closer inspection, every muscle in her body was tensed.

Itachi was not impressed. Words were just words. But he learned long ago to not take first impressions for granted. He would not underestimate the stranger. Instead, he studied her through narrowed eyes.

"I can kill her right?" Kisame growled. The cut on his hand stung and he kept his gaze steady on the newcomer.

With the sharingan, the dark haired shinobi found nothing abnormal about her chakra level. He didn't deem her to be a real threat and agreed. She was only in the way of his target. With a slight inclination of the head, he stated simply, "Eliminate her."

Kisame sliced his sword through the air with a twisted smirk. "You'll be the one to die," he stated menacingly.

"Sorry boys. I'll have to disappoint you." She held out her right hand in front of Naruto protectively just as her left hand began to glow. "I never did follow orders right." Her lips twitched upward as the glow brightened.

_What is that jutsu?_ Itachi's eyes narrowed slightly. _I've never seen it before. Why can't the sharingan pierce through it?_

"Trouble, Uchiha-sama?" she asked sarcastically. Her face was perfectly composed – the complete opposite of her inner emotions. But even so, her mind worked quickly. "Let me help you." Her left hand formed into a tight fist. "Mars…" She made a punching motion towards them. "… Snake Fire!" A spiral of fire surrounded her arm and shot out towards them.

"Useless." Kisame swung his sword to a horizontal position so he could block. However, the fire wasn't eaten by the sword. Instead, the flames pushed him back, passing through the weapon and forcing the shark ninja down to the ground, burning his skin. He grunted in pain and glared at the blonde. "W-what? Impossible!"

Naruto stared at the slightly taller girl, who was finally revealing her power. "Whoa," he muttered, mouth dropping open.

Kisame stumbled to his feet awkwardly, his shark-like features distorted in shock. _My sword should have absorbed the chakra in that attack. Unless…_

_Damn it… my energy…_ Usagi felt the strain on her body, and it was only through sheer force of will that she kept it hidden. _Why am I so tired already? Something's wrong with my connection to the planets… and my chakra level…_ She stared determinedly at the Akatsuki members. _I have to finish this._

"You didn't use chakra," Itachi stated emotionlessly, eyeing the blonde as if she were a specimen under a microscope.

"If you're expecting me to explain, I'm not stupid." She lifted one of her hands to her lips. "But let me give you a parting gift." She set her feet apart and winked. "Venus…" She brought the fingertips to her lips and kissed them.

_Her movements don't make any sense,_ Itachi thought, frowning. She didn't appear to be using any jutsu that he was aware of. No chakra was emanating from her attacks – that wasn't supposed to be possible.

"Love and Beauty Shock!" Her hand glowed orange and she brought it down in front of her in a swift diagonal arc. The heart shaped energy sped forward, and managed to nick both members as they dodged before it crashed into the same wall that Sasuke's chidori had earlier smashed, finishing what the lightning attack had started.

Feet touching lightly on the wall, Itachi's eyes shifted as he brought a hand up to block just as she appeared in the bottom part of his vision, catching her foot before it connected with his chin. He saw her frown and he twisted her foot to prevent her from making her next move. But she only flowed with the movement, hands on the ground supporting her, and swung around with her other leg to swipe at him from below.

Again she missed and she gritted her teeth. "Tch." She tried to ignore the way her arms were beginning to feel like heavy weights. _My energy... _She winced and barely had time to launch herself in the air just as Kisame's sword swiped at the spot she had occupied. Evidence of the close call was a quarter of her long flowing hair drifting to the ground in uneven strands.

"Slippery little thing, aren't ya." Kisame grinned sharply as he watched her ricochet from above to land at her original position in front of Naruto. He noticed that her eyes were tracking Itachi's position as if he were the greater threat – which, Kisame had to admit, the Uchiha was – but he didn't like anyone ignoring him either. "You got a lot of nerve, wench."

Neither he or Itachi missed the way she trembled, even as she stood tall and proud. There was something wrong with her, but Itachi knew without a doubt it was only a temporary handicap. He raked his gaze over her in cold calculation. She did not use seals – at least, none that he ever knew existed. This girl… was something else.

Naruto chanced a glance at the wall her attack had completely demolished, finishing what Sasuke's chidori hadn't. _Holy –_

_Crap…_ Usagi winced as even more energy was sapped from her. _I only had enough in me for two elemental spells? And not even three minutes' worth of taijutsu! That can't be right. I had more than enough time to rest. _Her knees buckled slightly even though she was ready for any kind of counter from the missing-nins. _Damn… the wish must have done something to me._ She was about to reach for the tattered ribbon from her severed ponytail when a puff of smoke filled the hallway.

"Oh ho ho!" The white cloud dispersed to reveal Jiraiya with a woman hanging over his shoulder. "Well Usagi, it looks like you're already taking care of things."

Usagi nodded grimly. "I'm afraid they're not going down so easily though." She swayed a bit before straightening herself. "Mind helping me out?"

He eyed her in veiled concern even as he cheekily answered, "Anything for a lady." He smirked at the two cloaked men, mind working rapidly for a solution to the immediate threat. "You two… don't know me very well. Jiraiya the man is better at winning girls than being seduced by one. I would never let a woman seduce me with her beauty. When you become great like me, women will go crazy over your own beauty!"

"Even though that woman just winked and you were all over her!" Naruto frowned, eyeing his teacher in disappointment. "Now you're just trying to look cool, you perverted hermit!"

"If it isn't Jiraiya of the Legendary Sannin. Even though you are without equal in your lust… I didn't think you would be slowed down so easily," Kisame commented, a wicked gleam in his eye.

"Your target is, as I thought, Naruto." Jiraiya replied in turn, ignoring the insult.

Itachi's eyes narrowed. "I wondered how Kakashi knew that. Now I see… his informant was… you, wasn't it?"

Jiraiya set the woman down so she leaned against the wall. As he straightened, he looked at them seriously. "I'll take care of you guys."

Before Jiraiya could act though, Sasuke's weakened voice interrupted. "Don't interfere. The one who will kill him… is me!"

"Sasuke…" Naruto could only watch, frozen, as his teammate struggled to stand on the other end of the hallway.

Usagi's fingernails dug into her thigh, eyes trained on the young genius and his merciless older brother.

Itachi gave him a disinterested look. "I have no interest in you now."

"Bastard!" Sasuke rushed him as he clenched his left fist.

Itachi deflected the punch and struck his brother's face. In another swift motion, Itachi kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying all the way down the corridor and crashing against the wall.

"Sasuke!" Naruto made a move to rush over, but Usagi blocked his path. "Usa-chan…"

She shook her head. "You have no hope of going against Kisame or Itachi, Naruto. Leave this to Jiraiya-sama." Her knees finally collapsed, but Naruto caught her before she could stumble.

"Usa-chan, what's wrong?" he asked, gently letting her drop to the floor on her knees.

_Not now… why now?_ The room was beginning to spin. _I need to… stop…_ She watched Itachi through bleary eyes, a sense of dread telling her what he was up to.

"Too early… the difference is too clear." Itachi walked over to his brother with unhurried steps. He picked him up by the scruff of the neck, slamming him against the wall unmercifully. "You're weak… Why are you weak?" He leaned in close to Sasuke's right ear, whispering. "Because it wasn't enough. Your hatred…" Itachi felt the build-up of chakra behind his eyelids before his gaze opened to reveal deadly crimson.

"You'll use the Tsukiyomi on your brother, eh?" Kisame called out, amused.

"NO!!" Usagi yelled, startling Naruto, but it was too late.

Sasuke was already screaming as he looked into those red, red eyes before he slumped over, unconscious.

"Itachi… to your own brother," she murmured, pounding her fist against her knee.

Before Naruto could ask her what she was talking about, there was a rumble through the ground as the hallway was filled with some kind of dark pink lining. "This is…?" He looked around before spotting his teacher.

Itachi was forced to let go of Sasuke as the wall swallowed his younger brother.

Jiraiya had his hands on the now completely covered floor. "Ninpou Gamaguchi Shibari!" He grinned at the two missing-nins. "Too bad for you… Itachi, Kisame. You guys are already in my stomach!" Tentacles shot out from behind him, heading for the missing-nins.

Itachi was already running in the opposite direction. "Kisame, let's go!" The shark-like ninja followed his partner without hesitation.

"It's useless! No one has ever escaped from here before!" Jiraiya yelled, pumping more chakra into the stomach lining, urging the tentacles to go faster.

Usagi closed her eyes. "They're gone," she whispered.

"What?" Jiraiya looked at her, but then his head snapped around as he heard an explosion. He ran to the corner of the hallway and stared at disbelief at the large gaping hole in the wall. Black flames were licking the edges. He wordlessly approached the damage. _What is this? It actually had the power to penetrate the frog's stomach…_ He took out a blank scroll to record it for further study, even as his thoughts turned troubled. _The Akatsuki should not be underestimated…_

–

The two missing-nins were leaping across rooftops towards the edge of town. "Why are we retreating? Couldn't you…" Kisame trailed off, sheathing the Samehada.

Itachi shook his head. "There's no need to worry about Naruto in his present state. Also, for the time being, I have to rest somewhere." His sharingan eyes faded away into his normal black ones, though his expression was still highly displeased. "I was foolishly forced into using Tsukiyomi and Amaterasu."

"And what was up with that chick?" Kisame growled as he finally looked at the deep cut on his hand. "She was a whole lot of trouble we weren't counting on."

"Yes. We'll report her," Itachi replied coolly. "It seems there is another person that we have to take care of. She must be eliminated at all costs before she becomes an even bigger nuisance."

–

"Ryuusa Bakuryuu!"

Towering waves of sand moved towards an invisible foe, crushing and mixing together. A real enemy would have been caught in the dirt current and immediately covered with no possible way to escape. The ocean of sand swirled restlessly as it created a gigantic whirlpool in the middle of the desert.

Gaara wiped at the beads of sweat that formed on his brow, annoyed that he was panting slightly. The offensive technique was taking more out of him than he originally calculated. He mentally commanded the sand waves to stop and it took a couple of seconds before the shifting desert stilled. Frowning, he realized that his own chakra-enhanced sand was still much faster to react.

With the demon Shukaku inside him, the red haired genin was able to control sand whenever he wished. The speed with which the sand reacted was another matter entirely. The sand he carried in his gourd had been fed chakra ever since he was a child, which meant it moved quicker and faster. Other sand from the terrain or that he created would still be at his command, but he would have to use more chakra to keep it up to the speed he wanted. Though it was a valuable attack, the strain on the user was rather inefficient, if seen from another point-of-view.

He would just have to keep training to increase his stamina, Gaara inwardly decided. However, he allowed himself a brief rest as he sat down on the sand. He unbuckled his gourd and placed it to the side. The desert sun beat down on his body but he paid it no mind, used to the high temperature and dry weather. His skin was also covered with a thin layer of sand anyway, so he was protected from the hot rays. Tilting his head down to stare at the ground, he counted how many days he had been out in the desert.

Seven. That meant he had been gone a week from the Sand Village. The three-day journey from the Leaf to the Sand had left him at his limits, but it had also given him time to think about himself, about Uzumaki Naruto, about… everything. The same day he and his siblings had returned to their home village, he left that night to begin training. He would become stronger, so that he could… change.

His defeat at the hands of Uzumaki Naruto had already begun the transformation. He knew it, deep down inside, even where Shukaku whispered. The Uzumaki had shown him a new path, a path that wasn't about destruction and blood. The blonde knew Gaara's pain, and yet, he made his own way. He didn't allow the hurt and loneliness to dictate his life. Naruto had precious ones, people that made him strong. In the end, it wasn't his techniques – his pure heart, his love for his friends is what made him so formidable.

Gaara wanted that. The path he chose – of violence and death – it never left him feeling complete. He was empty inside and always… always lonely. The redhead wanted something more. He wanted to be able to share emotions – hate, sadness, even happiness… as long as he could share it with another person. To be seen as something other than a frightening weapon… to be needed by someone… to be needed just by being himself… that's what he wanted.

Through Naruto, Gaara realized he could change his path through hard work. He didn't have to be alone. He could change and maybe, one day, have precious ones of his own. Temari and Kankurou flashed through his mind briefly, and even Uzumaki Naruto. But then a certain blonde stranger tugged at the back of his consciousness.

"_I'm here because… because of you."_

He needed answers from the blonde female. _I will see you again._ If anything, it was just to learn why she had been so… so intimate with him.

Gaara stood up as Shukaku began to stir anxiously in his head. Ignoring him – it was easier with less people around – he focused on his goal instead. Still, there was something else nagging at his mind and as he tried to push it back, he found it harder than before but managed to silence it despite its mysterious persistence. He closed his eyes and his hands flew through a flurry of seals to practice his new technique yet another time. It didn't matter how long it took him to perfect it. He would become stronger before he saw both Uzumaki Naruto and the enigmatic blonde kunoichi again.

_Then you can tell me who you are._

–

Usagi groaned, opening her eyes groggily. As she sat up, she noticed the night sky and the glow of the firelight illuminating the small campsite. "What happened?" she asked no one in particular.

"We're about a quarter of the way to our next destination," Jiraiya replied. He had his chin rested on folded hands, his elbows propped up on his knees as he sat cross-legged. "You fainted from exhaustion."

"… pathetic." She shook her head, angry at herself. "I only did two attacks!"

"Naruto described them to me." The older ninja gestured towards the forest, where they could hear the genin gathering wood. "I wish I could have seen them myself." One eyebrow quirked up. "Did you really attack with hearts?"

Usagi couldn't help but giggle at the disbelieving tone he used. "Umm… yeah." She sat up straighter and crossed her legs, mirroring him from across the fire. "I don't know if you'd understand even if I explained it."

He stared at her for a moment before he smiled slowly. "You are one mysterious kunoichi."

"That I am." She flexed her hands as she felt a bit of her energy returning. It wasn't much, but it was something. "I wish I could speak with Setsuna. Maybe she could tell me what's wrong."

"How did you come to know Setsuna?" Jiraiya asked curiously.

"She… she was one of my teachers growing up," Usagi answered vaguely. She gazed into the fire as if it would give her the words she was searching for. "She helped me learn about my powers."

_Powers?_ Jiraiya's interest, which had already been reasonably peaked, grew even more with what little the girl had said. "Usagi, you don't have to tell me anything. I trust you simply because Setsuna was the one who brought you to me. But still, I'd like to know… who exactly are you?"

"There are a lot of answers to that question." The corners of her lips quirked up slightly. "You wouldn't believe me."

"I may not look it," he replied with a playful smile, "but I've traveled across the world for a good portion of my life. I've seen and heard some pretty unforgettable things."

The ruins of Konoha burning flashed in her mind, and it was as if she was back in the midst of the destruction, the stench of death and ash clogging her nose. She was unable to suppress the shudder that rippled through her. Her heart ached and she closed her eyes, making not a sound but screaming on the inside.

"So have I."

That one sentence was weighed down with a sorrow so profound that Jiraiya was sure if he hadn't seen it himself, he would have never believed she was capable of smiling. He regretted that the words intended to lighten the mood had the opposite effect. Not knowing what to say, but wanting to comfort her, he opened his mouth but she beat him to it.

"I've gone and made things depressing, haven't I? I'm sorry." She smiled then – a gentle, soft one that made her resemblance to Naruto all the more striking.

But the young genin had never shown such a tender grin; instead, he had cheerful beams and boastful smirks. No, the similarity laid in their power to mask deeper emotion. It was only Jiraiya's experience that allowed him to see past what others easily overlooked. Usagi was strong and willful as evidenced by her condition after the fight in the town. While he hadn't witnessed the altercation, Naruto's wide-eyed description and the Akatsuki's caution in regards to her spoke volumes. She had made quite the impression in such a short amount of time.

"I just… need to get stronger." There was the barest hint of steel in her tone. "I need to regain what I've lost."

"And what is that?" the Toad Hermit asked quietly.

_Friends. Family._

She placed her right palm over her heart.

_**Gaara.**_

"Pieces of me."

–

Sakura placed the flowers in a vase by Sasuke's bed before looking down at his still body in worry. The only sign that he was alive was the gentle up and down movement of his chest that signaled his breathing. "What happened to you, Sasuke-kun?"

She had to hear from Ino of all people that Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke were in the hospital. Kakashi-sensei had been in a fight whereas Gai-sensei had checked Sasuke in. She didn't know who attacked them, and no one was talking. What was worse was that both of them were in comas. Neither would wake for unknown reasons. She wished she could talk to Naruto about it, but it seemed he was away on a mission for an indeterminate amount of time.

Sakura brushed her hand through Sasuke's hair, allowing herself this one guilty pleasure. She could only ever get this close to her crush when he was unconscious. She leaned in close and whispered, "Please be all right…"

–

Usagi and Jiraiya sat in companionable silence, the crackling of the fire the only sound in the quiet night. She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't even notice when Naruto plopped down beside her.

He had lingered in the forest long after he had finished gathering wood, mind replaying his close encounter with the Akatsuki. He thought of Sasuke and his older brother, of how the cool and rational teammate he knew had disappeared to reveal only someone thirsty for revenge. Sasuke and Itachi were brothers and Naruto, someone who had always longed for a family, couldn't understand how such a bond could be poisoned past the point of recognition. If he had someone to call a sibling, he would hold tight and never let go.

"_If you hurt my brother, I'll kill you."_

His voice, usually boisterous and loud, was subdued as he broke the hush.

"… why did you call me brother?"

Usagi gave only a slight start as she became conscious of his presence. She was aware of Jiraiya watching them both closely, but most importantly, waiting for her answer. She scrambled to think of any excuse for her instinctive words earlier that day, but then took in how Naruto couldn't quite look at her. His shoulders were hunched in such a way that suggested he was preparing for a physical blow.

She wanted to tell him then. The words were ready to spill from her lips, but rational thought saved her from being too hasty. Her story wasn't so easily comprehended and she didn't want to run the risk of isolating him. And so she settled on half-truths.

"You remind me of him," she whispered. The sparks from the fire added an eerie light to her face, dancing colors of red and orange reflected in her blue orbs.

"Who?" Many things often went over Naruto's head, but even he could sense her heartache.

"My little brother." She raised her gaze for the first time that night to lock gazes with one identical to her own. "You're just like him." An image of a seventeen-year old Naruto came unbidden to the forefront of her mind, his posture bent over a map in the war room, face serious and not unlike their father's. "Though some things are a bit different.

Naruto didn't know what possessed him to ask. "Is he…?" he trailed off, obviously uncomfortable, his hand scratching the back of his head.

"He's gone," she answered his unfinished question. "He was betrayed by his best friend." Her expression remained carefully blank.

Naruto couldn't imagine his precious people doing such a thing. "I'm… sorry," he replied awkwardly.

Usagi nodded, knowing there were no words. The firelight flickered over Naruto's face and she couldn't help but wonder at the innocence reflected in him, even though he was sure to have seen more horrors than any normal twelve year old could possibly comprehend.

"And it's not only that you remind me of him… I also see you as a sort of surrogate little brother," she confessed, giving him a tentative lop-sided smile, her first genuine one since she had regained consciousness.

Words stuck in Naruto's throat even as he fought the emotion welling up inside him, turning his face away. No one had ever said such a thing to him, and he could not mistake the affection in her voice for anything else. Naruto had only known her for more than a day; nevertheless he felt like he could trust her with anything. He recalled her actions when they had been by the small shrine. She had fretted over him as if they were close. As if they were family. She was mysterious and confusing – and Naruto hated to be confused – but there was a kindness she showed him that he was rarely given.

And he found himself reaching out.

"You'd make a pretty cool big sister," he murmured. He gathered his courage and chanced a look at her.

To find that she was beaming at him, looking as if an enormous weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Naruto blushed at the warm gaze directed at him, heavily embarrassed, but at the same time, secretly pleased. But if she kept looking at him like that, he was sure his face would remain a permanent red.

"Umm… what are you going to do about your hair?" he asked in an attempt to divert attention away from him.

"My hair?" she asked, puzzled. She tilted her head to the side before recalling the fight's events. "My hair!" she exclaimed with wide eyes. She reached back and combed her blonde tresses over her shoulders to survey the damage. Her right ponytail had survived, but the one on the left had lost a quarter of its original length. She touched the uneven strands delicately and let out a small sound of disgust. "Kisame."

Naruto and Jiraiya both shivered at the way she spat out his name, an obvious vow of future retribution.

Usagi's expression turned forlorn as she pushed thoughts of the missing-nin away and focused on her unwanted haircut. "Only one thing to do," she said aloud after a moment, nodding to herself.

In one swift move, before either ninja could blink, she had cut through the right ponytail to even out the length with the left one, chakram in hand. Its glint under the moonlight seemed especially menacing. The cut piece of navy ribbon fluttered to the ground with the golden strands of hair. Usagi carefully picked up her severed hairpiece, folded it, and placed it in her back pouch.

Naruto decided she didn't look too different, seeing as her hair was still considered long by any standards, even with the new length. She was just reattaching her circular weapon to her belt when he hesitantly asked, "Umm… Usa-chan?"

"Yes?" She gave him her full attention immediately, and Naruto knew that particular fact would take some getting used to.

"It's okay if you say no... but, would you mind, uh, if… I mean, could I call you… umm…"

And Usagi knew what he was too flustered to put into words. "Sure, Shorty, I'd like that." She added in a teasing hair tousle for good measure to accompany the nickname she hadn't used in years.

Jiraiya lay down on his blanket, staring up at the sky. He smiled and closed his eyes as Naruto let out an indignant squawk at the nickname, while Usagi's resulting laugh chimed in the wind.

–

Gaara sat in light meditation, having finished his training for the time being. There was only so much a person could do before they were threatened with chakra depletion. He had staked out a camp in an oasis deep in the midst of the desert, one that Gaara was sure few people ever made it to. They had a higher chance of being lost in a desert storm's clutches.

… _**ood…**_

He stiffened.

_**..bl…oo..d… giv… me…**_

Gaara's forehead creased in concentration as he felt the beginnings of bloodlust stir in his veins.

… _**enou.. gh… time… you..r.. due…**_

After the exhausting fight against Uzumaki Naruto and his toad summons, Shukaku was finally rousing from his rest. Gaara winced, one hand clutching his forehead as the other buried itself in the sand, trying to find some purchase but the tiny grains only slipped through his fingers. He had been able to ignore his demon host earlier, so focused was he on mastering his new technique, but it was obvious that Shukaku had by now regained whatever energy he had spent in their lost fight. The demon was trying to take control once again, greedy for another chance at freedom after one taste, his words strengthening.

… _**you owe me!**_

Gaara grit his teeth, breathing heavily and pushing back against the presence encroaching on the corners of his mind. If he had any choice, his demon would never again see the light of day.

_**Who do you think you are?!**_

The bloodlust called out to him, a sweet song of sin dripping in darkness. It offered a bitter relief from the incessant pounding of Shukaku in his head. Just a moment's peace… one moment…

_**Your existence is nothing without me!**_

_No,_ he disagreed; tempering his resolve, _there is more to me than you._

Shukaku shrieked, feeling his hold on Gaara faltering, and frustration nipped at the one-tailed demon. He wanted the blood owed him, damnit! But it seemed his container would not yield this time. They weren't near any delicious snacks for him, and so the boy was able to resist easier without temptation dangling in front of his face.

_**It only takes a moment, Gaara…**__**One slip-up… and you're mine again.**_

Gaara showed no outward signs of emotion as he slipped back slowly into a meditative stance, but his insides shook at the ominous promise all the same, suspecting that time was the only obstacle in keeping it from coming true.

–

Though she had not revealed the whole truth the night before, there was still a lightness in Usagi's heart that could only be attributed to the way Naruto openly accepted her. It wasn't as if he hadn't earlier, but now there was a tilt to his lips that had been missing before when he smiled at her. She also had the pleasurable feeling that came with being accepted. The grief she felt over the loss of her world and loved ones was still great, but having Naruto let her into his life made the transition a little easier.

Frankly, she was a bit surprised he had accepted her so readily. But, once she thought about it, it wasn't too uncharacteristic. The Naruto from her world had always been optimistic – more willing to trust others than to be wary first. It also didn't escape her keen eye that this world's Naruto was a bit starved for attention, and underneath that, love and acknowledgement of him as a person. She had a vague and unsettling suspicion as to the origin of his insecurities, which both angered and saddened her. Discrimination and fear of the unknown did not change, no matter how different the world. However, looking at him now, it was as if that hatred never touched him at all if she took in the way he was talking excitedly to Jiraiya.

"Come on, Ero-sennin! Let's hurry up and start training already!" he exclaimed enthusiastically. He turned around to look at her, walking backwards. "Don't you think so, 'neechan?"

Usagi's heart warmed instantly as Naruto called her 'older sister'. Before she could answer though, Jiraiya told his apprentice not to be so impatient.

"We still have to gather information on Tsunade, too. That's what this whole trip is about aside from training."

Usagi couldn't wait until they found Tsunade. She had been quite close to the older woman in her world, and only hoped they could be again here. However, she could tell that Naruto was a lot more interested in the new technique Jiraiya had promised to teach him. If her suspicions were correct, then he would be teaching him the Rasengan._Well, he'll master it soon enough if his determination is anything like my world's Naruto's,_ she thought.

"… and we'll start gathering information at this town."

"Wow!" Naruto marveled at the huge city they just arrived at, which was in the middle of celebrating a festival. The three travelers started down the long stairs that led into the city. From their vantage point, they could see all sorts of games and booths with a variety of people bustling about enjoying all the activities. "This is my first time being in a place like this!"

Usagi's face had an expression of excitement that mirrored Naruto's perfectly. The last few years in her world had been sadly bereft of any festivals. There had been no time for games in a time of war where the enemy would only take advantage. Orochimaru was not one to observe any kind of holiday, and instead, chose to see it as a weakness. So, to experience a festival after so long seemed like a chance to revisit her childhood.

"I think I'll enjoy this," she admitted with a twinkle in her eye. She was already considering which booth to run to first.

Jiraiya grinned. _There's still a kid in her yet._ "We'll rest here and start training tomorrow. So you two play while you can. I'll be doing the same." He winked as they reached the bottom of the stairs and began heading in the direction of the nearest bar with young, attractive women. "We'll meet up in a few hours!"

"Come on, neechan! Let's go!" Naruto pumped his fist in the air before he realized that Usagi wasn't by his side anymore. "Eh? Neechan?" He turned his head side to side before cotton candy was suddenly shoved in front of his face. He pulled his head back to find Usagi smiling at him.

"You want to share this with me?" she asked, popping some of the pink sugar cloud in her mouth.

"Yeah!" Naruto happily tore off a piece of the candy for himself.

"So, little brother…" Usagi wrapped an arm around the genin's shoulders. "… what do you want to do now?"

Naruto decided then and there that he very much liked being called 'little brother', especially with the way Usagi said it so warmly. "Let's try out everything!"

"Why not?" Usagi grinned and steered them both towards the game booths, determined to not have the past invade her thoughts, at least for a little while.

–

"So, do you think you can help her?"

Tsunade looked back at her old friend impassively, ignoring the presence of Shizune and Ton-ton, who were watching quietly in the background. "I don't owe you any favors, Setsuna." She took another drink of sake. "Besides, I heal the body. I can't heal the heart."

The Pluto senshi watched her friend hopelessly, saddened in how bitter and lost the medical shinobi had become because of the cruel fate she had been dealt with. To lose her brother so young, and then her lover… it had disillusioned Tsunade enough for her to leave her village so she could forget the past. Unfortunately, the past always haunted her no matter where she went.

"You do, however, know about the long dead Moon Village here. She will come seeking answers… perhaps you two can help each other. She also knows a thing or two about loss…"

Tsunade's fist tightened around her glass. "Setsuna, I will not waste my time baby-sitting some girl."

"Were you listening to anything I was saying?" Setsuna fingered the shawl of her commoner disguise, wishing she could grip her Time Key in the public bar. "She's not just some girl. She carries the Ginzuishou, Tsunade."

She shook her head. "That's a myth."

"Not where she's from."

Tsunade remained silent for a long time before she stated, "… if she finds me, she finds me. I'll deal with it then." She refilled her glass sloppily as she began to ignore the senshi.

It wasn't a yes or no, but it would have to do. Setsuna resisted the urge to sigh. If Usagi and Naruto did not reach Tsunade's heart, then all would already be lost before the snake even had Sasuke. "Take care of yourself, Tsunade." Then she was gone in a swirl of mist.

Shizune blinked a couple of times, looking at the spot where the strange woman had just been. She looked at her teacher a bit apprehensively. "Tsunade-sama… are you okay?"

The legendary healer stared deep into her drink. "… we'll see."


End file.
